Digimon: The Virtual Battle V2 Joint Progress
by drTomoe123
Summary: A company in Tokyo takes Digimon to a brand new level. Last year's Digimon Champion, Yositomo, travels with all the other competitors of the Digimon Digivice Tournament to the online Digimon World! Please R&R!
1. Welcome to the Digital World

**Digimon: The Virtual ****Battle**** V.2 Joint Progress**

****

By DrTomoe123

**LOAD: 01 – Welcome to the Digital World**

The date is August 9th, 2003. It has been almost one year since the last MEGAMI Digimon Digivice Tournament.  Many things have changed. Especially one thing…

The next tournament will be held in the Digital World!!! You will understand soon!

"My name is Yositomo Suzuki, I am 14 years old, and I was the Champion of the last MEGAMI Digimon Digivice Tournament," said Yositomo.

"I have been invited to the next Tournament, which will take place in 20 days," said Yositomo.

"This year is different, MEGAMI is currently testing their new product, Digimon Online, and that is where the tournament will take place," explained Yositomo.

"I must leave for this "Digital World" today, anyone who wishes to go to this "Digital World" can, as long as they enter the tournament, no one really knows what the prize this year is, but the prize last year was a special V-Mon, a V-Mon with the power of a Champion level Digimon!" exclaimed Yositomo.

"This year, I will be gone from home for those 20 days, and that is a little trouble for me, since I also have to make the 3 hour trip to Tokyo to enter Digimon Online," said Yositomo, "Well, I guess it is time to go!"

Yositomo had just sat down on the train to Tokyo, when he noticed four boys battling with their Digivices.

Yositomo had one thought, "Oh No."

"Those are the same boys from last year…" sighed Yositomo.

The tallest of the boys noticed Yositomo; he motioned the other boys to follow him to Yositomo's seat.

"Young boy!!! Do you have a Digivice?" laughed the tallest boy.

"Ummm…Yes…" sighed Yositomo, who was trying to hide.

"Let us introduce ourselves!!!" laughed the shortest boy.

"I am the youngest brother!!! I tame Biyomon!!! I am the Brother of Wind!!! My name is Shiro!!!" yelled Shiro.  
"I am the second youngest or the third oldest, but only by five minutes!!! I tame Palmon!!! I am the Brother of Earth!!! My name is Saburo!!!" yelled Saburo.  
"Meet Me!!! I am the second oldest by five minutes!!! I tame Gabumon!!! I am the brother of Ice!!! My name is Jiro!!!" laughed Jiro.  
"Now, meet me, the oldest brother of the group, I crush all opponents with my powerful Digimon, Agumon!!! I am the brother of Fire!!! I am Taro!!!" yelled Taro.

"Together, we are the Ultimate Team!!! We are the Element Crush Brothers!!! Face us and fall to your knees!!!" yelled the brothers.

"Now let me introduce myself!!! I am Yositomo, the Champion of the Digivice Tournament…" sighed Yositomo.

"You mean, that is you? Yositomo Suzuki!!! I didn't recognize you!" laughed Saburo.

"Um, we just wanted to see if you had…A medical kit I could borrow!" laughed Taro.

Taro scratched Shiro.

Shiro's arm started to bleed a bit.

"See, we need a band aid!" said Taro worriedly.

Yositomo just stared at them.

"Alrighty, thank you for your time, sir!" laughed Jiro.

The 4 Element Crush Brothers went back to their seats.

Yositomo laid down in his seat, and listened to his BoA CD.

"Tokyo Station!!!" yelled the loudspeaker.

"Finally…" sighed Yositomo.

Yositomo walked off the train and left the station.

Yositomo looked at his watch.

"13:41?!? I have to be there by 14:00!!!" screamed Yositomo.

Yositomo then ran down the streets of Tokyo, rushing to make it to MEGAMI Headquarters.

As he ran down the streets, he could hear commotion coming from MEGAMI HQ. Even as he ran, he saw familiar faces from last year.

He noticed one girl in particular.

But, no matter how hard he looked, he could not find Hiroshi Hattori anywhere.

Eventually, Yositomo made it to the HQ. There was a huge crowd waiting, as soon as Yositomo walked in, a man holding a microphone began to speak.

"Welcome to the 5th Annual MEGAMI Digimon Digivice Tournament!!! We welcome all players to this history making event!!!

This year will be the most amazing of all!!! We shall fight in the Digital World!!! Using our new Digimon Online technology, you will have the time of your lives!!!

Just make your way down the East Hall, and follow the signs to Digimon Online!

Just a note, you may only have one Digimon while in the Digital World, so choose carefully." Said the man.

Yositomo looked down at his D-3, where V-Mon was sleeping.

"You will be my partner!" laughed Yositomo.

Yositomo followed the crowd down the halls, and then he came to the final room, "Digimon ONLINE."

They made everyone enter one at a time; he had to wait a while, since there were so many people.

He went inside the room, and the receptionist spoke to him.

"Welcome to Digimon Online Server Quinglong, please hand me the Digivice you will use, and state the Digimon you will be using, also state your name," said the receptionist.

Yositomo handed her his D-3.

"My name is Yositomo Suzuki, and I will be using V-Mon," said Yositomo.

"Welcome, Champion Yositomo Suzuki, please enter that chamber over there, your body will be digitized, and you will be sent to Quinglong Server," said the receptionist.

Yositomo walked into the chamber.

"_I feel so weird…I feel strange…What is going on?" thought Yositomo._

When Yositomo woke up, he was in a line with about 10 other people in it, entering a building, which said 'Digimon QUINGLONG Server Entrance.'

Yositomo looked around this new world, the strange thing was, there were other humans there, there was a group of people watching them, and Yositomo didn't recognize any of them. To make it weirder, some of them had more than one Digimon. 

He seemed to notice one boy especially, a boy with an Agumon, V-Mon, and a Patamon.

Yositomo: Wow! This place is amazing! I had no idea that this place was so vast!

V-Mon: I've only known this place, since, well, yesterday, when I was born.

Yositomo: Hey V-Mon, do you know who that boy is?

V-Mon: You mean that boy who is fighting Shiro?

Yositomo: Yes, that boy!

Yositomo and V-Mon: Next Time,

**LOAD: 02 – The Native with 3 Digimon, Emi!**


	2. The Native with 3 Digimon, Emi!

**Digimon: The Virtual ****Battle**** V.2 Joint Progress**

****

By DrTomoe123

**LOAD: 02 – The Native with 3 Digimon, Emi!**

_"How can that boy have three Digimon?" thought Yositomo._

Yositomo felt someone push him.

"Hurry! I don't have all day!" yelled the boy behind Yositomo.

Yositomo looked ahead of him and saw that the line had moved up quite a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," laughed Yositomo.

Yositomo walked farther ahead in the line.

He looked to where the boy was standing, but he wasn't there any longer.

"Hey! What are you doing?" yelled a voice.

"I just wanted to get closer to you!" yelled another voice.

"Oh, you want to get closer, eh?" laughed the first voice.

Yositomo turned around to see what was going on.

It seemed to be that a girl and a boy were fighting.

"Well!!! This is the closest you'll get!" yelled the girl.

The girl pulled her arm back and unleashed a punch filled with fury onto the boy!

"Wha..?" asked Yositomo.

Before Yositomo could finish, the boy, who was being propelled backwards from the punch, flew into Yositomo, and they all fell onto the concrete.

Yositomo and the boy were both unconscious, lying on the ground, when the girl ran over to them, and kicked the boy off Yositomo.

"Umm, are you alright?" asked the girl, who was smiling and rubbing her head.

Yositomo woke up, to see the girl holding an ice pack to his head.

"Oh, you finally woke up," laughed the girl.

"What happened?" asked Yositomo, who was still dizzy.

"Well, one guy was being a pervert, and you happened to be in his direction when I punched him," sighed the girl.

"Well, it is not a great way of meeting, but it will do," said Yositomo.

"Oh yes, I forgot, my name is Reina, what is your name?" asked Reina.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Yositomo, and I am 14 years old, how old are you?" asked Yositomo.

"I'm 13 years old," said Reina.

"How long was I out?" asked Yositomo.

"Well, for about two hours," sighed Reina.

"Two hours?!? That means, the tournament already started!" gasped Yositomo.

"Well, I can tell that you don't have your Digimon, so we can get ours together," smiled Reina.

Yositomo started to blush.

"Well, I guess the line has gone down since the accident," laughed Yositomo.

"I guess this is a weird start to a great friendship," laughed Reina, who grabbed Yositomo's hand.

Yositomo blushed even more.

"What's wrong, Yositomo? You seem to be getting sweaty and your face looks as red as a beet," asked Reina.

"Oh…Uhh…Umm…It's nothing!" said Yositomo.

Reina pointed to the QUINGLONG Server Building.

"Now! To the beginning of our dreams!" yelled Reina.

Reina jumped up, and started running to the building.

"Hey, Reina! Wait up!" yelled Yositomo.

Reina and Yositomo stood in front of the Server Building.

"Yositomo, hold on, I want to go and get my Digimon," said Reina.

"Well, I'll come with you," said Yositomo.

"I said…I want to go get my Digimon, NOT YOU!" yelled Reina.

Reina held up her fist, about to punch Yositomo.

"Oh! I see! I'll wait right here!" sighed Yositomo.

Reina ran into the building.

"I'll be right back!!!" yelled Reina, who was running in the door.

"Eek…She is definitely a strange one…" sighed Yositomo.

Yositomo waited…and waited…and waited.

"Hmm…is that a bald eagle?" asked Yositomo.

He waited…

"Hey, this grass is growing pretty fast…" sighed Yositomo.

And waited…

Finally, Reina ran back out of the Building.

"Hey! Reina!!! Wait up!" yelled a Digimon, who was following her.

Reina ran over to Yositomo, and the Digimon who followed her jumped in her arms.

"I would like you to meet, Tapirmon!" laughed Reina.

"Nice to meet you!" laughed Tapirmon.

DIGIMON INFO

Tapirmon (20.0 G)

Vaccine – Rookie

Tapirmon is a small, dream eating Digimon. It uses its Waking Dream attack to either give its opponents nightmares, or give allies good dreams.

"Nice to meet you too, Tapirmon," said Yositomo.

"Well, Yositomo, I will wait here for you to go get your Digimon," said Reina.

"Alright, I won't be long," said Yositomo.

Yositomo ran to the building, and into the door.

Yositomo entered a room, filled with computers, and a huge statue in the middle.

He saw five desks, he made is way to the desk that said, "DIGIMON RETRIEVAL."

"Do you wish to upload a Digimon from MEGAMI Digital Monster Server?" asked the receptionist.

"Um, yes, yes I would," said Yositomo.

"Please state your name," said the receptionist.

"My name is Yositomo Suzuki," said Yositomo.

"Hmm…Yositomo…Yositomo Mario…Yositomo Suzaka…Yositomo Suzuki!" said the receptionist.

Yositomo looked on the screen above him.

He saw a picture of himself, with a list next to his name and information.

"I assume that you want to upload the Digimon, V-Mon, as he is the only Digimon stored in the server," said the receptionist.

"Yes! That is the one that I want," laughed Yositomo.

"Alright, please stand over there, and your Digimon will appear where you are standing currently," said the receptionist.

Yositomo walked over to where the receptionist pointed out.

Suddenly, the receptionist pressed a button, and data started to appear where Yositomo was standing earlier.

A small, blue Digimon emerged from the blue data.

Yositomo felt a strange surge of adrenaline rushing through his body.

Yositomo heard a small cry come from the Digimon.

"V-Mon…Is that the same one…" said Yositomo.

V-Mon squealed.

"Is this the same V-Mon from the D-3?" asked Yositomo.

The V-Mon stumbled onto its legs.

V-Mon stared at Yositomo, with an innocent look.

"V-Mon?" asked Yositomo.

"My name is Yositomo," said Yositomo.

"Yositomo?" asked V-Mon.

DIGIMON INFO

V-Mon (20.0 G)

Vaccine – Rookie

V-Mon is a very energetic Digimon. He can become very hyper, and use his Boom Boom Punch to KO his enemies!

V-Mon jumped up to Yositomo's head.

"BOOM BOOM PUNCH!" yelled V-Mon, as he slammed a punch into Yositomo's face.

Yositomo lied on the ground, mumbling something.

"Oww…" sighed Yositomo.

"Oww?" repeated V-Mon.

Yositomo got up, and rubbed his head, "V-Mon, that hurt…" said Yositomo.

"Hurt?" asked V-Mon.

"Like this!" yelled Yositomo.

Yositomo grabbed V-Mon, and started giving him noogies.

"Guwahhh!!!" yelled V-Mon.

"I feel sorry for both of them," sighed the receptionist.

Yositomo and V-Mon finally made their way outside, to where Reina was standing.

"Wow! You got a V-Mon!" said Reina.

"Yes, V-Mon, meet Tapirmon and Reina, Reina and Tapirmon, V-Mon," said Yositomo.

"Nice to meet you, V-Mon," said Reina.

Tapirmon went over to V-Mon, to say hello.

"Hello, my name is Tapirmon," said Tapirmon.

"Tapirmon?" asked V-Mon.

"Yes, Tapirmon," said Tapirmon.

"Tapirmon!" yelled V-Mon.

V-Mon punched Tapirmon in the head.

"Oww!!!" yelled Tapirmon as he floated behind Reina.

"Why did he do that?" asked Reina.

"Don't worry about it, It just seems that is how he says hello," said Yositomo, who rubbed his head.

"Umm…I just noticed, where we are supposed to go now?" sighed Yositomo.

"I asked the receptionist, she told me this…

Tamers that enter the Digital World are sent to one of four primary servers,

QUINGLONG Server

BAIHU Server

EBONWU Server

And ZHUQIAO Server

Then they must beat at least 10 tamers on each server, and then once they beat at least 40 tamers, they must go to the Secondary Servers.

OPHANI Server

SERAPHI Server

CHERUBI Server

Eventually, once you beat at least 3 on each server, you will go to

ZEEDMILLENIU Server," said Reina.

"So, that is what we have to do…" sighed Yositomo.

"Pretty much…" said Reina.

"Well, I guess we need to get started," laughed Yositomo.

"I guess so," smiled Reina.

Tapirmon was running around, while V-Mon was chasing him, trying to punch him.

Yositomo picked up V-Mon, and then V-Mon punched Yositomo in the face.

"Oh God, this might be trouble," sighed Reina.

The two children and their Digimon walked down the dirt pathway.

They overheard two people batting, while some people were cheering them on.

"Face the power of my Biyomon!!! Spiral Twister!!!" yelled the voice.

"Ack!!! A Spiral Twister, I had to deal with those before! Ketsa, you had to deal with a Biyomon before, but this one is weaker, finish it!" yelled another voice.

Yositomo and Reina ran to where the two people were battling.

"Is that, Shiro, and that boy!" yelled Yositomo.

"Who?" asked Reina.

"That boy has three Digimon!" said Yositomo.

"Three Digimon? Wow!" said Reina.

"Now, Pepper Breath!" yelled the boy.

"Right! Pepper Breath!" yelled Ketsa as a huge fireball hurled out of his mouth, and hit the Biyomon.

The Biyomon fell to the ground, and fainted.

The boy laughed.  
"Try again next time," smiled the boy.

The boy tried to walk off, when Yositomo walked up to him.

"Who are you? Why do you have 3 Digimon?" asked Yositomo.

"My name is Emitsu…But you can call me Emi," said Emi.

Reina: Hey, Emi, I heard that you were really strong.

Emi: I guess you could say that…

Yositomo: But, I'm the Champion!!!

Emi: How many battles have you fought today?

Yositomo: Well, None…

Reina: You better start working, Yositomo!

V-Mon: -Giggles- Next Tapi…Next Tiren…Next Time…

**LOAD: 03 – The Strive to Win!**

V-Mon: -Punches Yositomo, Emi, and Tapirmon-

Yositomo, Emi, and Tapirmon: Oww…-Sighs-


	3. The Strive to Win!

**Digimon: The Virtual ****Battle**** V.2 Joint Progress**

****

By DrTomoe123

**LOAD: 03 – The Strive to Win!**

"Emi…eh? That's a wonderful name, but still…how do you have 3 Digimon at once?"  asked Yositomo.

"Well…Umm…" mumbled Emi.

"It's because he is VERY popular in this world!" said a small Patamon, who was hiding behind his back.

"Yes, he is, VERY popular…" said another Digimon, this time, another V-Mon.

"Well, before I tell you, let me introduce my Digimon!" laughed Emi.

"Thanks you guys, my mind was blank for a moment," whispered Emi to his Digimon.

"Meet Ketsa the Agumon, Shimi the Patamon, and V-Team the V-Mon!" said Emi, who had a proud tone in his voice.

DIGIMON INFO  
Agumon (20.0 G)   
Vaccine – Rookie  
Agumon is a child reptile Digimon. He holds the element of flame in his small body. Make sure not to make him mad, or his Pepper Breath may burn 'ya!

DIGIMON INFO  
Patamon (20.0 G)   
Data – Rookie  
Patamon is a small little Digimon. It holds the power that needs to be awakened. Patamon's Boom Bubble has devastating power.

"My Digimon's is V-Mon the V-Mon…" sighed Yositomo.

"Meet Tapirmon the Tapirmon," laughed Reina.

"Wait a second, you mean you don't have nicknames for your Digimon? Heh, you _must be a novice, I guess those four boys were right…" sighed Emi._

"My Digimon don't need names to be great!!! And wait, who were these four boys?" asked Yositomo.

While Emi, Reina, and Yositomo were talking, V-Mon went to where Shimi, V-Team, Ketsa, and Tapirmon were chatting.

"Hiya! How are you?" asked V-Team, who held out his hand to shake V-Mon's.

"Hiya!" yelled V-Mon as he punched V-Team's knuckle.

"Oww!!! What was that for?" yelled V-Team.

"Yea! Why did you do that???" growled Ketsa.

V-Mon waddled over to Ketsa and Shimi.

"Hello!" laughed V-Mon as he punched them both in the head.

"You meanie!" screamed Shimi.

Suddenly, V-Team jumped at V-Mon right when V-Mon jumped for Ketsa and Shimi.

Tapirmon started backing away from the cloud of dust, that held the four fighting Digimon.

"NOOO!!!" screamed Tapirmon as he was brought into the fight.

"SHIMI! KETSA! V-TEAM! STOP IT!!!" yelled Emi.

Suddenly, Ketsa, V-Team, and Shimi disappeared from the cloud and appeared next to Emi.

All that there was left of the fight was V-Mon punching Tapirmon's head repeatedly.

"V-Mon…C'mon…Please stop…" sighed Yositomo.

"Tapirmon!!! We have had enough!!! Waking Dream!" unexpectedly yelled Reina.

"Waking Dream!!!" yelled Tapirmon, as V-Mon fell asleep and started having bad dreams.

"You didn't have to do that!" yelled Yositomo.

"I had to!" yelled Reina, as she picked up Tapirmon and rubbed his head.

"I guess so, but let him have the practice next time…Your Digimon could barely fight back…" smirked Yositomo.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" screamed Reina as she clenched her fist and ran for Yositomo.

"AHHH!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" screamed Yositomo, as he began to run into the woods.

Reina followed Yositomo into the woods.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed a voice from the woods.

Emi and his Digimon stood there speechless, and V-Mon was punching himself because of the bad dreams.

(^_^) Minutes later… (^_^)

Yositomo, V-Mon, and Tapirmon were sitting on a log, all with icepacks on their heads.

"Now, can we get back to business?" sighed Yositomo.

"Sure…What would you like to ask me?" asked Emi.

"Well, first of all, how did you get three Digimon?" said Reina.

"Well…Ummm…" sighed Emi.

Ketsa jumped up, "Because he has a fan club!"

"What? How can having a fan club give you three Digimon?" asked Yositomo.

"When you are popular in this world, you get three Digimon!" exclaimed Shimi.

"Where is this fan club then?" asked Reina.

"We'll show you!" yelled V-Team.

V-Team and the others ran into the bushes.

Out came out three midget clowns, holding a sign that said, "**MEMBERS OF THE EMI FANCLUB!"**

"You…must…be…" said Yositomo.

"Kidding me!!!" said Yositomo and Reina, who busted out laughing.

"We are members of the Emi Club of Fans!

We like him because he's a fighting man!

Emi! Emi! Emi!

Yay! Yay! Yay!" sang the clowns.

"Guys, you can stop, I need to tell them the truth…" sighed Emi.

The midget clowns stopped singing, and sat down next to Emi.

"We live in this world…" said Emi.

"We all do for the time being…" said Yositomo.

"But, I mean, I _LIVE _here…I was born and raised here…" sighed Emi.

"What? How is that possible?" asked Reina.

"I have no idea, one day, I was so happy, then another one of my Digimon became ill, then days later, a company named Megami said that we would be receiving visitors from another world…" sighed Emi.

"Megami? That is the same company in our world, they are running the tournament!" yelled Reina.

"What? Two Megami companies?" gasped Emi.

"This seems really strange, a supposed game world with natives, and two Megamis?" asked Yositomo.

"We need to ask someone what is going on…" said Reina.

"According to what I have learned on the Internet before the tournament, the only official staff other than the receptionists are on the final server, so I guess the ZEEDMILLENIU server," said Yositomo.

"So, we need to get there…" said Emi.

"I must go anyway, since I have to enter the finals," said Yositomo.

"Another strange thing, our world was broken into 8 parts, probably these servers you are talking about…" said Emi.

"Really? Something sounds really strange here…" said Reina.

"I left my sick Digimon in a damaged town called Kito Town, but once I try to get there, I hit some barrier thing, and I can't pass, so it must be stored on a different server.

"A sick Digimon, that doesn't sound good either…So, I am allowing you to travel with Reina and I, and we will find this Kito Town!" yelled Yositomo.

"You are _allowing me?" grumbled Emi._

"Ahh, don't pay any attention to Yositomo, he is really conceited…" smiled Reina.

"Conceited yet cute…" smiled Reina.

Yositomo started to blush too.

"Heh, Yositomo isn't the cute one, you are…" smiled Emi, who spoke to Reina.

Reina started to blush also.

Suddenly, a boy ran from the bushes.

"Yositomo! I challenge you!" yelled the boy.

"Hey! That is one of the boys who called you a novice!" yelled Emi.

"Shiro! Is that you? One of the Element Crush Brothers?" gasped Yositomo.

"Yositomo! I shall finally destroy you!" yelled Shiro.

Shiro lunged at Yositomo's leg and bit it.

"Yositomo!" yelled Reina.

Yositomo ran around screaming.

"Stop it!" yelled V-Mon as he ran and punched Shiro off his leg.

Shiro fell to the ground.

"Shiro! Don't fight with your brawn, fight with your Digimon!" yelled Yositomo.

"Fine!" yelled Shiro.

"Biyomon! Come to me!" yelled Shiro.

A small pink Digimon flew from the air, and landed next to Shiro.

"A Biyomon again?" yelled Yositomo.

DIGIMON INFO  
Biyomon (15.0 G)  
Vaccine – Rookie  
Biyomon is a small bird Digimon who loves to fly. Its Spiral Twister may leave you turning!

"Yay! This will be fun to watch!" yelled Reina.

"You are right, this may prove to be interesting…" smiled Emi.

"Are you ready?" asked Yositomo, with V-Mon at his feet.

"You betcha'!" yelled Shiro.

Shiro and Yositomo both entered a cleared part of the forest, which had a few trees here and there.

01010101

TOURNAMENT BATTLE: BEGIN

.Field//FOREST CLEARING

10101010

"Biyomon! Fly into the air!" yelled Shiro.

"V-Mon! Prepare to block!" yelled Yositomo.

Biyomon started to fly and swoop down, trying to attack V-Mon.

V-Mon kept trying to dodge, almost getting hit each time.

"Biyomon, just keep doing that, he may get tired!" laughed Shiro.

V-Mon ran in front of a tree.

"V-Mon! Just stay there! Do you get what I am thinking?" yelled Yositomo.

V-Mon nodded his head.

"Biyomon! Go in for the final attack!" yelled Shiro.

Biyomon was heading straight for V-Mon.

"Now! V-Mon! Jump!" yelled Yositomo.

V-Team jumped into the air, and Biyomon slammed into the tree.

"Biyomon!" screamed Shiro.

"Yeah! Bust him up Yositomo!" yelled Reina.

V-Mon landed on Biyomon's back as she started flying again.

_"This strategy looks so familiar…" thought Emi._

"Now! Boom Boom Punch away!" yelled Yositomo.

V-Mon yelled, "BOOM BOOM PUNCH!"

V-Mon punched Biyomon over and over in the head, and he jumped off as Biyomon flew straight into a tree.

"Wha--?" Shiro froze.

01010101

TOURNAMENT BATTLE: END

.Field//FOREST CLEARING

10101010

YOSITOMO'S PARTY'S BATTLE LOG

Yositomo 1 WIN   0 LOSSES

Reina         0 WIN   0 LOSS

Emi           2 WIN    0 LOSS

"I SWEAR! WE SHALL GET REVENGE!!!" screamed Shiro.

"Yea…just run back to your brothers, tell them hello for me…" smiled Yositomo.

Shiro ran and picked up Biyomon, and ran and disappeared into the bushes.

"V-Mon! We did it!" laughed Yositomo.

V-Mon jumped into Yositomo's arms.

"WIN!" yelled V-Mon.

V-Mon then punched Yositomo in the chest…

Yositomo: V-Mon, why do you always punch people, but V-Team doesn't?  
V-Mon: I dunno…  
V-Team: Because I am a civilized V-Mon…  
Emi: Heh, right, lets go eat some ramen and see how civilized you are…  
Reina: That reminds me, I'm hungry…  
Emi: My beauty, I can feed you the fruits of love…  
Tapirmon: Next time…  
LOAD: 04 – No Need for Power?  
Ketsa and Shimi: We're hungry too… 


	4. No Need for Power?

**Digimon: The Virtual ****Battle**** V.2 Joint Progress**

By DrTomoe123

**LOAD: 04 – No Need for Power?**

We see our heroes walking out of the forest where Yositomo fought Shiro.

"Hey, Reina, you want to travel with us to the different servers, don't you?" asked Yositomo.

"Huh? Of course! I have to find something!" said Reina.

"Well, if you want to travel with us, you need to start fighting some…You won't be able to make it to the higher servers without some wins…" sighed Emi.

Tapirmon jumped into Reina's arms.

"Don't worry, the next tamer we run into, I'll fight, happy now?" asked Reina.

"Yes, we will win, won't we Reina!" smiled Tapirmon as he snuggled Reina.

"You don't need to get so cocky, all of the tamers here aren't as weak as you are…" sighed Yositomo.

"What?" growled Reina.

"Oh, nothing!" coughed Yositomo.

While they were walking, they heard a loud scream.

"What…What is going on!?!" yelled Emi.

"I have no idea!" squealed Shimi.

"I'm scared!" cried Reina as she grabbed on to both Emi and Yositomo, but let Tapirmon fall to the ground.

"Ow…" sighed Tapirmon.

They saw a boy run in front of them.

"Hey! Stop!" yelled Yositomo.

"KEEP IT AWAY!!!" screamed the boy.

"Settle down!" growled Ketsa.

"What happened?" asked Reina.

"That girl…she…" stuttered the boy.

"What? What did the girl do?" asked V-Team.

"She…changed…INTO A DIGIMON!" yelled the boy, who kicked away Yositomo and ran away.

"She changed into a Digimon???" gasped Yositomo, as he grasped his chest.

_"She changed into a Digimon? Could it be?" thought Emi._

"What is that noise?" asked Reina.

"It sounds like water…" said Yositomo.

"A lot of water…" mumbled Emi.

Suddenly, a huge wave of water appeared in front of the children.

"What is that thing?" screamed Reina.

V-Mon walked up to the wave.

"Water!" playfully screamed V-Mon.

V-Mon punched the wave, and the wave seemed to break down over V-Mon, he was soaked!

"V-Mon!!!" yelled Yositomo.

A small, blue creature appeared, and the creature slammed its foot on V-Mon's head.

"Who are you?" yelled Emi.

"I forgot to introduce myself...I am the queen of the seas…" said a high voice.

"I am…NAMIMON!!!" yelled the creature.

"Namimon? I have never heard of you…" said Yositomo.

DIGIMON INFO  
Namimon (11.0 G)   
Data – Hybrid  
Namimon is the Pico Hybrid of Ranamon. This Digimon uses its Shining Wave to drown its enemies! Namimon looked like Ranamon, but was smaller, and had a much cuter appearance, with slightly smaller breasts…^_^;;

"A Hybrid Digimon? What is that?" asked Yositomo.

"A Hybrid Digimon is made when a Human combines with a Spirit, I have a friend that was able to change into one, but, now that I think about it, he disappeared along with everything else…" said Emi.

"Well, V-Mon! You ready to fight?" asked Yositomo.

V-Mon wasn't paying any attention to Yositomo, but to something else.

"Hey! Boys aren't supposed to stare at those!!!" yelled Namimon.

V-Mon jumped up in the air and punched one of Namimon's breasts.

Namimon looked confused, but felt much pain, with the intensity of the punch.

"You…PERVERT!!!" screamed Namimon.

"SHINING WAVE!!!" screamed Namimon.

Namimon opened her mouth, and tons of water shot out of her mouth onto V-Mon.

"V-Mon! You idiot!!! I need to teach you some manners!" yelled Yositomo.

"So, will anyone fight me?" asked Namimon.

"I wi—" mumbled Emi.

"I will!" yelled Reina.

"You will?" asked Yositomo.

"You said it yourself, I need to win some fights…So I will fight!" said Reina as she changed her fingers into a V for Victory.

"Are you ready or not?" asked Namimon.

"Reina, I will do my best!" yelled Tapirmon.

"That is the spirit! Now let's kill 'em!" laughed Reina.

"Finally…" sighed Namimon.

Emi, Yositomo, Reina, and all their Digimon, along with Namimon, entered a small pond/forest area.

01010101  
TOURNAMENT BATTLE: BEGIN  
.Field//FOREST POND  
10101010

"Tapirmon! Start with a Waking Dream attack!" yelled Reina.

"Not so fast, hun!" laughed Namimon.

"SHINING WAVE!!!" yelled Namimon, as a huge wave headed straight for Tapirmon.

"Tapirmon! RUN!!!" screamed Reina.

"GWAHH!!!" screamed Tapirmon.

Tapirmon tried to run from the wave, but did not succeed.

"You fool! You have no chance to defeat me!" laughed Namimon.

"Tapirmon! Try to get up!" yelled Reina.

"WAKING DREAM!" yelled Tapirmon.

Suddenly, Namimon's eyes started to close.

"Shouldn't she be trying to kill herself now?" asked Yositomo.

"I think so…" wondered Emi.

Suddenly, Namimon started prancing around the field.

"Uh oh…Tapirmon…YOU GAVE HER GOOD DREAMS!!!" yelled Reina.

"Aww, Nuts!" yelled Tapirmon.

Suddenly, Namimon smiled, and lunged for Tapirmon.

"Whaa--?" screamed Reina and Tapirmon.

"You foolish Digimon, you and your partner, trying to help each other? So stupid! You don't need a partner to be a great Digimon!!!" laughed Namimon.

"What is going on?" asked Emi.

Namimon started punching Tapirmon.

"Tapirmon!!! Namimon!!! Stop it!!!" screamed Reina.

"You fool!!! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!!!" screamed Namimon as she kept punching Tapirmon.

_"I have to do something!!!" thought Reina._

Reina started running for Tapirmon and Namimon.

"What is she doing!!!" yelled Shimi.

"I have no idea!" yelled Yositomo.

"Hey! Reina! Get away from them! You might get hurt!" yelled Emi.

"STOP IT!!!" screamed Reina.

Reina jumped onto Namimon and tried to stop her.

Namimon then countered her attack and jumped onto Reina.

"You fool. Stop taming this Digimon! Leave this world!!! Leave it now!!! You don't belong here!!!" yelled Namimon.

Namimon then started punching Reina.

"REINA!!!" screamed Yositomo.

"Re…ii…naa…" mumbled a badly injured Tapirmon.

Suddenly, a huge flash of bright light passed by everyone for one second.

Tapirmon was reenergized.

'Namimon…STOP HURTING MY FRIEND!!!" yelled Tapirmon.

Namimon stopped punching Reina for a moment.

Namimon stood up.

Yositomo ran to where Reina was, her arms and chest were bleeding.

Yositomo whispered to Reina, "Everything will be alright! I promise!"

Reina looked up to Yositomo and smiled.

"My master told me to destroy all of these fake friendships!!!" screamed Namimon.

"Well, your master made you dig your own grave!!!" screamed Tapirmon.

Suddenly, Tapirmon started glowing a bright gold light.

01010101

EVOLUTION

10101010

A small pink animal jumped onto Tapirmon, and it gave him energy.

TAPIRMON EVOLVED TO…

Tapirmon absorbed the small animal into his data, and his data was released.

The gold light fused with Tapirmon's data.

KYUBIMON!!!  
  
10101010

EVOLUTION

01010101

"Kyubimon?" whispered Reina.

"I, Kyubimon, will stop you, Namimon!" yelled Kyubimon.

DIGIMON INFO  
Kyubimon (20.0 G)   
Data – Champion  
Kyubimon is a strong Kitsune Digimon. He uses his Koenryu and Fox Fire attacks to pulverize his enemies. He also has many Kitsune abilities.

"Koenryu!!!" screamed Kyubimon as two blue foxes shot from her tails and latched onto Namimon.

"OWWW!!!" screamed Namimon.

"We will meet again!!! I swear!!!" screamed Namimon.

Namimon ran from the fighting area.

01010101  
TOURNAMENT BATTLE: END  
.Field//FOREST POND  
10101010

YOSITOMO'S PARTY'S BATTLE LOG  
  
Yositomo 1 WIN 0 LOSSES  
Reina 1 WIN 0 LOSS  
Emi 2 WIN 0 LOSS

Everyone was focused on Reina.

Kyubimon ran to where the others were standing around Reina.

"So, what is going to happen to her?" asked Emi.

"She seems really bad…" sighed Yositomo.

"We need to get her to a doctor!" yelled Yositomo.

"Yositomo…Tell Kyubimon…Thank You…" whispered Reina.

"Emi, where is the nearest doctor?" yelled Yositomo.

"There should be one right out of this small forest," said Emi.

Yositomo: We have to help Reina.

Emi: You seem really worried…

Yositomo: Of course I am!

Emi: I think you like her…

-Yositomo starts to blush-

Yositomo: Whatever, we have to help her!  
V-Mon: Next time…

**LOAD 05 – The Race of Emergency!  
**Reina: Please…


	5. Race of Emergency

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
By DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 05 – Race of Emergency  
  
"Reina, will you be okay?" asked Yositomo as he kept running.  
"I don't...I don't know..." mumbled Reina.  
"We are almost there..." said Emi.  
"Good!" yelled Yositomo.  
"Reina, just hold on!" yelled Kyubimon.  
The forest around them was getting smaller and smaller, the dirt path they were on changed into a small sand path.  
"Emi, isn't it weird, how you can feel pain here?" asked Yositomo.  
"Hm? I never really thought about it, if you are here in data, how can you feel pain?" asked Emi.  
"There is something wrong, I can tell..." said Yositomo.  
Suddenly, the trees around them disappeared, and they found themselves on a large sandy village, with the deep blue ocean shortly beyond.  
"This town is located on the edge of QUINGLONG Server..." said Emi.  
Emi pointed to a large building.  
"There is the hospital, let's go!" yelled Emi.  
V-Mon jumped on Kyubimon's head.  
"Kyubimon?" asked V-Mon.  
"Uhh...Hello V-Mon..." said Kyubimon.  
"Kyubimon go OW!!!" laughed V-Mon as he jumped and punched Kyubimon's Yin-Yang on his head.  
Suddenly, the symbol started to glow, and V-Mon was shot through the doors of the hospital.  
Kyubimon, Emi, Emi's Digimon, and Yositomo ran through the doors, after V-Mon.  
Yositomo ran up to a Nurse.  
"You have to help!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"Hold on! What is wrong?" asked the Nurse.  
"Reina, on the Kyubimon, she was attacked by a Namimon!" yelled Emi.  
The Nurse looked over at Reina.  
"She looks...terrible...!" said the Nurse.  
She ran behind the desk and after a moment, 3 other nurses and a doctor came with her.  
The doctor picked Reina up and ran to a room, with the nurses following them.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jiro and his Gabumon are seen in a small clearing, not far from the beach area.  
"Great! Gabumon! Keep training!!!" yelled Jiro.  
"Blue Blaster!" yelled Gabumon, as he shot down more and more trees with his blue energy attack shot from his mouth.  
"Once we meet up with Yositomo, we will be able to beat him!" laughed Jiro.  
"Yep! I won't lose!" yelled Gabumon.  
Suddenly, the whole clearing went dark.  
"Child, do you wish to have unlimited power?" said a deep, slightly scary voice.  
"What!!! Who is there? Gabumon! Get ready!" yelled Jiro.  
"Right, Jiro!" yelled Gabumon.  
The deep voice started to boom again.  
"Do not worry, young one, I am not here to hurt you...I am here to help you..." said the deep voice.  
"What do you mean?" asked Jiro, who was starting to sweat wildly.  
"I can change you into a Digimon, along with your partner, Gabumon..." said the deep voice.  
"What? How in the world would you do that?" yelled Jiro, who was looking around him.  
"Why ask how? All you need to convince you is a demonstration of the power you would receive..." said the voice.  
Suddenly, 5 trees fell down, one right after the other.  
Jiro gasped.  
"Now, Child, do you wish to gain this world shaking power?" asked the voice.  
"I could beat Yositomo this way! Yes! I do want this power!" screamed Jiro.  
"You truly want this strength?" asked the voice.  
"Yes! I want to beat my brothers, and Yositomo! I want to be the strongest tamer!!!" yelled Jiro.  
"I only wish for one thing in return..." said the voice.  
"I don't care take anything!!!" screamed Jiro.  
"Are you sure?" asked the voice.  
"I said!!! I don't care!!! Take anything!!!" screamed Jiro.  
"The one thing I wish for is...YOUR SOUL!!!" screamed the voice.  
Suddenly, a black figure appeared before Jiro.  
With no hesitation, Jiro felt a sharp pain in his stomach.  
Jiro looked down, and his stomach was bleeding.  
While his was looking down he heard a scream.  
"JIRO!!!" screamed Gabumon.  
Gabumon was being deleted, and the black figure jumped into the air.  
"I now summon!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" screamed the figure.  
Suddenly, Gabumon's data was being sent directly into Jiro's wound.  
A large flash of light blue light was shining from where Jiro had been standing.  
The figure started to chuckle.  
"I now control you, Tsuraramon, Legendary Pico Hybrid of Ice, now, find tamers, and control them like I did you..." laughed the voice.  
"I am now a member of the Hybrid Generation, I must bring the Hybrid Revolution, I will not fail..." sternly said the small creature emerging from the light, Tsuraramon.  
  
The doctor walked out of the room, where he ran into earlier.  
"What! Is she okay!?!" yelled Yositomo.  
"She will be fine, she needs some rest..." said the doctor.  
"Thank God..." sighed Yositomo.  
"That is really good!" laughed Emi.  
"To tell you the truth, if you got here any later, she might have had bad internal damage. We have her on a breathing machine at the moment, she is having some trouble...At least you had that Kyubimon..." said the doctor.  
Some small children were watching a show that was popular at the time, "MOMENTUM Plans."  
"She will need an hour or two of rest, she needs to be alone, her Kyubimon is watching over her, so don't worry, just go sit down and watch some TV..." said the doctor.  
"Alright," nodded Emi.  
Emi, his Digimon, Yositomo, and V-Mon sat down in the waiting room.  
Suddenly, the television went blank, and a newsflash popped up.  
  
-Digimon NEWSFLASH-  
We are here at the small beachside town of Deepcove City, and there is a Digimon on the loose!  
This Digimon has already frozen some buildings, and is heading for the Power Plant, seemingly trying to put out the power.  
Tamers in the Police Force have tried using their Kunemon to stop, but this Digimon seems too tough.  
Will anyone be able to stop this Digimon?  
-Digimon NEWSFLASH-  
  
"If the power goes out...Reina might die!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"This is bad, our backup generator has been acting up lately..." sighed the doctor.  
"Yositomo, you go after that Digimon!" yelled Emi.  
"Huh??" gasped Yositomo.  
"Go stop it! If it comes here and tries to attack any of the patients, I can hold it off! Now go! Make sure not to let Reina die!" yelled Emi.  
"......Right!" yelled Yositomo.  
"V-Mon! Let's go!!!" screamed Yositomo, as they both ran out of the door.  
"Yositomo, let's hope you do it..." said Emi.  
Yositomo ran into the middle of the city, where people were screaming, some were frozen in huge blocks of ice.  
"How...how could it do this!?!" thought Yositomo.  
Yositomo heard another scream.  
"Let's go!!!" yelled V-Mon, as he pointed to a small Digimon.  
"You mean...that?" asked Yositomo.  
The small Digimon held up a small gun, and a stream of water flew out, and froze the woman.  
Yositomo ran to where the woman and Digimon were.  
"How...HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Yositomo.  
The small Digimon looked up at Yositomo and laughed.  
"Don't laugh! V-Mon! C'mon!" yelled Yositomo.  
V-Mon jumped before the small Digimon.  
"You will not beat Tsuraramon, the Pico Hybrid of Ice..." laughed Tsuraramon.  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Tsuraramon (14.3 G)   
Virus – Hybrid  
Tsuraramon looks like a small polar bear, like the ones in the Coca Cola Christmas commercials. ^_^;; He walks on two feet, and holds two pistols that look like water guns, but shoot out liquid ice!   
  
"Another Pico Hybrid?" asked Yositomo.  
"Do you wish to challenge me or not?" asked Tsuraramon.  
"Of course I do! I have my reasons!" yelled Yositomo.  
"Die..." mumbled Tsuraramon.  
  
01010101  
TOURNAMENT BATTLE: BEGIN  
.Field//DEEPCOVE CITY  
10101010  
  
V-Mon ran to where Tsuraramon was standing, and began to punch him wildly.  
All Tsuraramon did was chuckle.  
"Polar Opposite!!!" yelled Tsuraramon was he changed into solid ice.  
V-Mon punched Tsuraramon, and his fist shot with pain.  
"OWWWWWWIIEEEESSS!!!" screamed V-Mon.  
"V-Mon!!! Run away!!!" yelled Yositomo as Tsuraramon reached for his two guns.  
"Heheh!!! Let's cool this fight down a tiny bit!" laughed Tsuraramon.  
"Crystal Liquid!!!" yelled Tsuraramon as freezing water shot from the guns.  
"V-Mon!!! Move out of the way!!!" cried Yositomo.  
"Ahh!!! Mommy!!!" screamed V-Mon as he ran around in circles.  
"Crystal Liquid!!!" yelled Tsuraramon as freezing water shot from the guns.  
V-Mon kept running.  
"V-Mon!!! You can do it!!! We need to get rid of those guns...!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"Crystal Liquid!!!" yelled Tsuraramon as freezing water shot from the guns.  
Suddenly, a tall figure appeared before Tsuraramon.  
The tall figure stood there, his poncho flowing in the wind.  
"Who is this?" sighed Yositomo.  
"Tsuraramon, I will not allow you to win, Child, I give you this small bit of help...LOBO CANDLE!!!" yelled the ponchoed figure, as he pulled out two light swords and ran for Tsuraramon, destroying his guns.  
"Now, Child, You should be able to win..." laughed the figure.  
The figure then disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.  
"How...How...Ahh!!! Never mind! Hurry! V-Mon!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"You think you won? Heh, poppycock...Crystal Sword!!!" yelled Tsuraramon as a sword forged from ice appeared in his hand.  
Tsuraramon ran to V-Mon, and slashed his chest.  
V-Mon was thrown back, about 100 meters from where he before stood, getting thrown into the side of a building.  
"V-MON!!!" screamed Yositomo.  
V-Mon stood up, and he disappeared.  
Yositomo was shocked.  
V-Mon reappeared where he was before Tsuraramon attacked him.  
Yositomo looked into V-Mon's eyes, they were red, like they were filled with rage.  
"I summon my true power...EXTINCT RAGE!!!" screamed V-Mon as the V on his head glowed, and he ran to Tsuraramon and punched him directly in the stomach.  
V-Mon's eyes returned to normal.  
Tsuraramon was lying motionless on the ground.  
  
01010101  
TOURNAMENT BATTLE: END  
.Field//DEEPCOVE CITY  
10101010  
  
YOSITOMO'S PARTY'S BATTLE LOG  
  
Yositomo 2 WIN 0 LOSSES  
Reina 1 WIN 0 LOSS  
Emi 2 WIN 0 LOSS  
  
"V-Mon...Did you really have...that power?" asked Yositomo.  
  
Yositomo: Who are these Pico Hybrids?  
Emi: I have no idea, we have met two of them so far, Namimon, and Tsuraramon.  
Yositomo: They both were bad, so could any others be bad too?  
Emi: I remember an old friend of mine could change into a Hybrid Digimon...  
Yositomo: If he was your friend, could he be the thing that helped me and V-Mon?  
Reina: Next time!  
LOAD 06 – Enter the Hybrid Generation, the Bringers of the Hybrid Revolution!


	6. Enter the Hybrid Generation, the Bringer...

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
By DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD 06 – Enter the Hybrid Generation, the Bringers of the Hybrid Revolution!   
  
A couple of creatures are meeting in a large bright room.  
"Tsuraramon...How stupid could you be?" asked Namimon.  
"Uhh...I'm sorry..." sighed Tsuraramon as he looked to the ground.  
"Ya know, you should just be happy that we're taking care of you little Hybrids," said another unknown Digimon.  
Another Digimon walked into the room, leaving the loud echo of the door behind it.  
"His will is too strong, there is no way to get the Spirit from him..." sighed the newer Digimon.  
"Well, Mercurymon, you tried..." sighed Namimon.  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Mercurymon (52.0 G)   
Data – Hybrid  
Mercurymon is the Human Hybrid of Steel. His Dark Reflection attack can send any attack back to its owner!   
  
"At the rate you all are goin', you will never be able to get that danged spirit from 'em..." said the other Digimon.  
"Arbormon! He tried already! That holder has too much Will and Power to get it from him at the moment!" yelled Namimon.  
"I still don't care! Mercurymon needs to work harder, Damn it!" yelled the Digimon, who turned out to be Arbormon.  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Arbormon (62.0 G)   
Vaccine – Hybrid  
Arbormon is the Human Hybrid of Wood. He has a pessimistic attitude, and only believes in fighting to the death.  
  
Mercurymon looked over to Tsuraramon, and walked over to him.  
"Hmm, Tsuraramon is it? Welcome to our team..." sighed Mercurymon.  
"Uhh...Uhh...I mean...Thank You..." stuttered Tsuraramon.  
Arbormon came behind Tsuraramon.  
"Heh, he looks like a little wimp..." laughed Arbormon.  
"Extending Punch!" yelled Arbormon as his fist shot into Tsuraramon's stomach.  
Tsuraramon whimpered loudly.  
"Arbormon! Why must you fight someone weaker than you!" yelled Mercurymon.  
"Like you? You don't have any real attacks, you retarded dumbass!" laughed Arbormon.  
Arbormon pulled his fist back and yelled out his attack.  
"Extending Uppercut!!!" screamed Arbormon.  
Arbormon shot his hand towards Mercurymon.  
Mercurymon just smiled, his eerie smile looked horriffic on his mirror face.  
"Dark Reflection!!!" yelled Mercurymon as he held his mirror before him.  
Arbormon's attack went into Mercurymon's mirror, and it was shot right back at Arbormon.  
"WHAT!!?!" yelled Arbormon as he fell to the ground.  
"That got him!" laughed Namimon.  
"Now, Tsuraramon...All you must do is train, and eventually, your Pico Spirit will extend to the Human Spirit, and after that, it is up to you, you must find your own Beast Spirit..." said Mercurymon.  
"Right," replied Tsuraramon.  
"Just like you, Namimon needs to train also, so when I send her somewhere, you will go with her, and vice-versa..." said Mercurymon.  
Namimon poked Tsuraramon.  
"Yep, we will be partners, better not try to take advantage of me when we are fighting," laughed Namimon.  
Tsuraramon started to blush.  
Mercurymon smiled.  
"You do understand our current mission, don't you?" asked Mercurymon.  
"Well, not really..." said Tsuraramon.  
"Here, we must do the following things...  
  
1. Find new recruits to use the remaining Spirits in our possession.  
  
2. Destroy any people who try to stop us or stand in our way.  
  
3. Train our lower Hybrids.  
  
4. Find other Spirits, and try to evolve further.  
  
For the moment, these are our main objectives, at least the ones our master has told us...and eventually, we will be able to bring the Hybrid Revolution!!!" said Mercurymon.  
"So, Namimon and Tsuraramon, go complete some objectives...Good Luck..." said Mercurymon.  
"All Right!" said both Namimon and Tsuraramon.  
"Remember...Never give up on your team, the Hybrid Generation, or your goal, The Hybrid Revolution!!!" laughed Mercurymon.  
  
We now meet Yositomo, Emi, Reina, and all their Digimon in the Hospital at Deepcove City.  
"Are you feeling better?" asked Yositomo.  
"I'm feeling MUCH better! I think I can leave soon!" said Reina, who was sitting in her bed.  
"Did you hear what Yositomo did for you?" asked Emi.  
"Hmm? What did he do?" asked Reina.  
"He went out and beat a Pico Hybrid...His V-Mon worked with so much passion..." said Emi.  
"Hey! How did you see the battle?" asked Yositomo.  
"It was on the news, Entire Server News actually," smirked Emi.  
"What!!! Heh, that is good, people get to see their Champion fight to the finish!" laughed Yositomo.  
"Heh, until the end, all they showed was V-Mon getting schooled..." laughed Emi.  
"Whhaa???" sighed Yositomo.  
"Well, anyway, he fought...for you...If you weren't hurt...He wouldn't have even gone..." smiled Emi.  
"Yositomo..." said Reina, who smiled at Yositomo.  
Yositomo and Reina started to smile at each other, staring into each others eyes.  
"WHEEE!!!" squealed V-Mon.  
The silence was broken.  
"V-Mon..." sighed Yositomo, who punched V-Mon in the head.  
"Emi, we need to get going soon..." sighed Shimi.  
The Doctor walked into the room.  
"Huh? You all are still here? I said she could leave now..." sighed the Doctor, who picked up some papers and walked out of the room.  
"Gwah!!! I just noticed!!! Where is Kyubimon?!?!" yelled Reina.  
As soon as she said it, they saw a laundry basket scurrying down the hall, with a nurse chasing after it.  
"Get back here!!! Panty Thief!!!" screamed the nurse.  
The basket ran into the wall.  
"Heheh...Got you now!!!" evilly laughed the nurse.  
She picked up the basket, and there was Tapirmon, petrified.  
"You...little...PERVERT!!!" screamed the nurse, who threw Tapirmon into Reina's room.  
"I guess...that answers my question..." sighed Reina.  
"Emi!!! Hurry up!!! I'm hungry!!!" yelled Ketsa.  
"Me too!!!" growled V-Team.  
"I feel a bit hungry also, it has been so long since I last ate..." sighed Yositomo.  
"The Hospital food made me sick, I want to eat out somewhere..." said Reina.  
"I know a good seafood place in the middle of town..." said Emi.  
Reina jumped out of her bed.  
She held her fist in the air.  
"Well then, LETS GET GOING!!!" yelled Reina.  
Reina ran out of the room, and everyone else followed her, since she had the uncanny ability to sniff out where the seafood place was.  
"It is a restaurant ran by a bunch of Dinohumon...Very good cookers...It is called Dino Dino Seafood..." said Emi.  
"It smells so good!!!" yelled Reina.  
"I remember here!!! They had the Crab Ramen!!!" smiled Ketsa.  
"Hopefully, they have some more, I loved that stuff!" yelled Shimi.  
"Ramen?" asked V-Mon.  
"The best food in the world!!!" yelled V-Team.  
"Well, are we going in or not?" asked Yositomo.  
They walked in and ordered their food, and proceeded to the event room, where something was going on.  
"Huh?" asked Reina.  
They looked up on the stage, and saw a Dinohumon at a microphone.  
"Hey Hey Hey! Welcome to Dino Dino Seafood! Today is the day of our monthly Digimon Quiz Show! Shown live on Digimon QUINGLONG Server Television! To sign up, please come up here, and four players will be able to try to beat out our Champion, Master Kyukimon!" said the Dinohumon.  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Kyukimon (88.0 G)   
Vaccine – Ultimate  
Kyukimon is a powerful Digimon with blades for hands, watch out, if you give him a handshake, you may end up with bloody hands!  
  
"I wanna be in it!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Mee too!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"Aren't you going to try?" asked Tapirmon, who had De-evolved earlier, in the hospital.  
"Uhh...I don't think so, I have no real knowledge on Digimon Facts..." sighed Reina.  
"Hey Hey Hey! I choose those two boys over there, and those suspicious looking children in trench coats!!!" said Dinohumon.  
The four competitors walked up to the stage.  
"3...2...1...GO!" motioned the cameraman.  
"Hey Hey Hey! Welcome to Dino Dino Seafood's monthly Digimon Quiz Show! We have four people trying to beat our champion, Master Kyukimon! We have Emi!!! Yositomo!!! Bob!!! And not to forget, Jane!!! Remember, this show is brought to you by Dino Dino Seafood, and QUINGLONG Server Television!!! Now, let's get to know our contestants a bit better!!!" said Dinohumon.  
"So, Emi, what do you like to do on long days?" asked Dinohumon.  
"Well, I like to train, watch sunsets, and look like a bisshie!!!" laughed Emi.  
"Wow!!! That is TRULY amazing! Now, Yositomo, What do Digimon mean to you?" asked Dinohumon.  
"They are friends to me, loyal partners until the very end!!!" said Yositomo.  
"That sure is great! Now, Bob, why are you so short?" laughed Dinohumon.  
"Uhh...I have...Problems..." mumbled Bob.  
"Ooookaayyy...Now, Jane, what is your bust size? It sure looks big!" laughed Dinohumon.  
"You...Damn...IDIOT!!!" screamed Jane as she punched Dinohumon in the stomach.  
"Oww...Now, meet our Champion, Master Kyukimon!!!" yelled Dinohumon.  
Out from behind the curtain, a huge pinkish Digimon appeared, with a buzzer in his hand.  
"....Rawr..." Kyukimon remarked.  
"Now, are we ready to start? Hey Hey Hey!!! Here are the rules, I ask a question, if you know it, press the buzzer that is in front of you! If you get it wrong, you lose 10 points. Each question is worth 10 points, and there are 10 questions...Go!" yelled Dinohumon.  
"Question #1...Lightning Spear!!! For 10 points, who does this attack belong to???" asked Dinohumon.  
Suddenly, a buzzer buzzed.  
"Kyukimon? Do you have an answer?" asked Dinohumon.  
"Cherubimon..." said Kyukimon.  
"That is...CORRECT!!!" yelled Dinohumon.  
The crowd roared.  
"Now...Question #2...What was the name of the device which allowed a human to fuse with a Digimon!!! For 10 points, what was this device, created by Megami?" asked Dinohumon.  
A few moments passed then a buzzer buzzed.  
"Emi? Do you have an answer?" asked Dinohumon.  
"The D-Ultima..." said Emi.  
"That is...CORRECT!!!" yelled Dinohumon.  
The crowd clapped wildly.  
"Hey Hey Hey!!!...Question #3...V-Mon...A powerful Digimon...For 10 points, what is his FINAL form?" asked Dinohumon.  
Yositomo immediately buzzed in.  
"Yositomo? Do you have an answer?" asked Dinohumon.  
"IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE!!!" screamed Yositomo.  
"That is...CORRECT!!!" yelled Dinohumon.  
The crowd was quiet, except for Reina, Tapirmon, and V-Mon.  
"Woah...Question #4...What is the name of Team ONI's former leader?" asked Dinohumon.  
Kyukimon laughed and buzzed in.  
"Kyukimon? Do you have an answer?" asked Dinohumon.  
"Onizuka..." said Kyukimon.  
"That is...CORRECT!!!" yelled Dinohumon.  
The crowd was fired up.  
"Half way there!!!...Question #5...How does an Armadillomon change into Digmon?" asked Dinohumon.  
Yositomo pondered and buzzed in.  
"Yositomo? Do you have an answer?" asked Dinohumon.  
"The Digimental of Knowledge!!!" said Yositomo.  
"That is...CORRECT!!!" yelled Dinohumon.  
The crowd was quiet.  
"Closer and closer we go!...Question #6...What is the name of Gabumon's Final Form?" asked Dinohumon.  
Yositomo screamed and buzzed in.  
"Yositomo? Do you have an answer?" asked Dinohumon.  
"Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!!!" said Yositomo.  
"That is...CORRECT!!!" yelled Dinohumon.  
The crowd started to warm up to Yositomo.  
Kyukimon stared at Yositomo and growled.  
"More and More!!! This is hard!!! Question #7...What is the name of the evil and disgusting group of Hybrid Digimon?" asked Dinohumon.  
"Eeevil???" growled Bob.  
"How dare they..." growled Jane.  
Suddenly, both Bob and Jane jumped up.  
"The name is Hybrid Generation!!! They are going to become the Digimon Saviors!!!" yelled both Bob and Jane.  
"What is this?" asked Dinohumon.  
Suddenly, Jane and Bob tore off the trench coats.  
-Scary organ music starts to play-  
"The Hybrid Generation..." said Jane.  
"The Ultimate Momentation..." said Bob.  
"We travel to bring the Revolution!" said Jane.  
"Spreading the thought of Spirit Evolution!" said Bob.  
"We will not lose against puny punks like you!!!" yelled Jane.  
"What? Do you take us for some stupid baboons?" yelled Bob.  
"Namimon!!!" yelled Jane, who turned out to be Namimon.  
"Tsuraramon!!!" yelled Bob, who was Tsuraramon.  
"Tear that power from those horrid fiends!!!" yelled Namimon.  
"Let us reach our eternal dreams!!!" yelled Tsuraramon.  
NOTE: I just HAD to do that...=)  
"Namimon!!!" yelled Reina.  
"Tsuraramon!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"The Pico Hybrids!!!" yelled Emi.  
  
Yositomo: Dear God, can we beat them?  
Emi: Don't worry, with us working together, they will be easy to beat!  
Yositomo: What if they try to get Kyukimon to help them? He didn't seem to like me that much...  
V-Mon: I will win!!!  
V-Team: Me too!!!  
Reina: Next time,  
LOAD: 07 - Kyuu...Kyuu...Crazy Kyukimon!


	7. KyuuKyuuKyuuCrazy Kyukimon!

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
by DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 07 - Kyuu...Kyuu...Crazy Kyukimon!  
  
"Heh, we didn't come here for you, you stupid kids...We came to ask a favor..." said Namimon.  
"I hope this works..." sighed Tsuraramon.  
Tsuraramon and Namimon walked to where Kyukimon was.  
"Hey! What are you going to do?" asked Dinohumon.  
"Don't worry, we just want to have a talk with 'Master' Kyukimon..." smiled Namimon.  
"What...do...do...you...want?" growled Kyukimon.  
"What are you going to do to him?" yelled Yositomo.  
Tsuraramon turned around.  
"Stay out of our business!!!" yelled Tsuraramon as he pulled out his gun.  
Shimi, V-Team, Ketsa, V-Mon, and Tapirmon jumped in front of their tamers.  
Tsuraramon put away his gun, and turned back around.  
"Kyukimon, our master wishes to ask for your excellence, to join the Hybrid Generation, you will gain ultimate power!!!" yelled Tsuraramon.  
Kyukimon just stared at the two Digimon.  
"C'mon! You could have more power than anything!!!" yelled Namimon.  
Kyukimon kept staring.  
"Listen! Either you pay attention, or you will be sorry!!!" yelled Namimon.  
Kyukimon was paying no attention to the two Digimon.  
Tsuraramon pulled out his gun, and jumped onto Kyukimon's shoulder and held it to his head.  
"Now! Either comply, or you will die right here!" screamed Tsuraramon.  
Suddenly, Kyukimon raised his arm and knocked Tsuraramon off of him using his sharp blade.  
Tsuraramon was violently thrown to the ground.  
"Tsuraramon! Are you okay???" yelled Namimon.  
Tsuraramon wiped his mouth, "I'm...fine..."  
Suddenly, Namimon jumped into the air.  
"Shining Wave!!!" screamed Namimon.  
A huge wave appeared and headed for Kyukimon.  
"DIE!" screamed Namimon.  
Kyukimon could not move in time.  
Suddenly, a Digimon ran in front of Kyukimon.  
"Master Kyukimon! I will not allow you to fall here!!!" yelled Dinohumon.  
The wave hit Dinohumon with terrifying force.  
"Master...Please...Get away..." Dinohumon whimpered.  
Dinohumon began changing into lost data, that Namimon and Tsuraramon jumped to absorb.  
As the data flowed into Tsuraramon and Namimon, they could feel greater strength.  
"How could you! You didn't have to go off and try to hurt Kyukimon, and then end up killing Dinohumon!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"Oh, just shut up, our mission is more important than anyone's feelings!" yelled Tsuraramon.  
Kyukimon stood up.  
"I do not allow...I do not allow...MY STUDENTS TO GET HURT!!!" screamed Kyukimon.  
Everyone in the room began to scream and ran to leave the room, while the cameraman was gone, the camera was still rolling.  
"ETERNAL BLADE!!!" screamed Kyukimon as he aimed for Namimon.  
"Wha??" screamed Namimon.  
Tsuraramon jumped onto Kyukimon's back and tried to stop the attack.  
"CRYSTAL LIQUID!!!" screamed Tsuraramon as he shot Kyukimon's arm, stopping it instantly.  
Namimon smiled at Tsuraramon, "Thanks!"  
"Now...Kyukimon...I swear...I will now get you back for what you just did to me..." smiled Namimon.  
"Tsuraramon, get ready!!!" yelled Namimon.  
Namimon stood there, ready to fire her attack, while Tsuraramon was ready to shoot his attack also, but Kyukimon's arm was so heavy, and he was stuck in his current spot.  
"SHINING WAVE!!!" yelled Namimon.  
"CRYSTAL LIQUID!!!" yelled Tsuraramon.  
Their attacks fused into one, and they slammed into Kyukimon.  
"KYUKIMON!!!" yelled Reina.  
Like the Dinohumon, Kyukimon began to change into data, as Namimon and Tsuraramon began to absorb it.  
"NOW!!! I CAN FEEL THE POWER!!!" screamed Namimon.  
"I KNOW!!! LET'S UNLEASH IT NOW!!!" yelled Tsuraramon.  
"What is going on?" asked Yositomo.  
"I think...they are ready to change into their Human Hybrids..." said Emi.  
"Does that mean, they will be even more powerful?" asked Reina.  
"Much more powerful, we may not be able to stop them..." said Emi.  
"We have to try, to make it worse, that was the only Dinohumon I saw when we came in, so we may have no help..." sighed Yositomo.  
Namimon and Tsuraramon gained Data Rings, as they were engulfed in a large bluish purple data cylinder, all you could see were two figures, one of a young girl, and one of a young boy.  
The two figures began to speak.  
"SPIRIT...EVOLUTION!!!" yelled the figure which was Namimon before.  
"SPIRIT...EVOLUTION!!!" yelled the figure which was Tsuraramon before.  
  
01010101  
EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
The Pico Spirit of Water began to morph, as it expanded into the Human Spirit of Water.  
The girl figure began to fuse with the Spirit.  
"SPIRIT...EVOLUTION!!!" yelled the girl.  
The girl absorbed the spirit's data into her body, and she changed into data.  
A completely formed figure appeared.  
RANAMON!!!  
  
------  
  
The Pico Spirit of Ice began to morph, as it expanded into the Human Spirit of Ice.  
The boy figure began to fuse with the Spirit.  
"SPIRIT...EVOLUTION!!!" yelled the boy.  
The boy absorbed the spirit's data into his body, and he changed into data.  
A completely formed figure appeared.  
KUMAMON!!!  
  
10101010  
EVOLUTION  
01010101  
  
"What? Who are they?" asked Emi.  
"Trouble..." sighed Yositomo.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Reina.  
Kumamon and Ranamon looked at the children and their Digimon.  
"I know what we are going to do, kill you..." laughed Kumamon.  
"Prepare to be deleted!" laughed Ranamon.  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Ranamon (31.0 G)   
Data – Hybrid  
Ranamon is a very dangerous Hybrid of Water! She has the ability to drain your power with her Draining Rain and Water Javelin attacks!  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Kumamon (44.3 G)   
Virus – Hybrid  
Kumamon is one dangerous teddy bear! With his powerful Ice Bazooka and Crystal Breeze, you better watch out for this Hybrid of Ice!  
  
"Reina...You get out of here..." said Yositomo.  
"What? But I want..." said Reina.  
"I said...Go and get to somewhere safe, these Digimon could be dangerous..." said Yositomo.  
"If you want, go back to the hospital..." said Emi as he pointed to the camera, "You could watch what is happening..."  
"Alright...But...Please...Be careful..." cried Reina as she hugged both Yositomo and Emi.  
Yositomo started to blush.  
"Shimi, V-Team, you go along with Reina and Tapirmon...Make sure they are safe..." said Emi.  
"Right!" said both V-Team and Shimi.  
"What about me?" asked Ketsa.  
"You stay here...You have to fight with me..." smiled Emi.  
"I'll make sure to take care of Reina!" yelled Tapirmon.  
Reina walked up to Yositomo.  
"Be careful..." she whispered.  
"Don't worry...I'll be fine!" laughed Yositomo as he pointed to V-Mon, who was getting ready to fight.  
Reina and the others ran out of the event room.  
"Now! Ranamon! Kumamon! Ready?" asked Yositomo.  
  
01010101  
TOURNAMENT BATTLE: BEGIN  
.Field//DINO DINO SEAFOOD EVENT ROOM  
10101010  
  
V-Mon and Ketsa began to charge for the two Hybrids.  
"You pathetic Digimon..." laughed Kumamon.  
"CRYSTAL BREEZE!!!" yelled Kumamon as a very cold breeze shot out of Kumamon's mouth.  
"What???!" yelled Yositomo.  
V-Mon barely dodged the attack.  
"That was close..." mumbled Emi.  
"WATER JAVELIN!" yelled Ranamon as a javelin of water appeared in her hand and shot it at Ketsa.  
Ketsa tried to dodge, but the javelin hit his leg.  
"KETSA!!! Are you alright?!?" yelled Emi.  
"Just a bruise..." growled Ketsa.  
V-Mon was nowhere to be found.  
"Pepper Breath...POI!!!" yelled Ketsa as a huge fireball shot out of his mouth at Kumamon.  
"Draining Rain!!!" yelled Ranamon as a black cloud appeared above Ketsa, it began to rain, and Ketsa's energy was sapped.  
"Fufufufu..." laughed Ranamon.  
Meanwhile, V-Mon was behind a curtain on the main stage.  
"Digimon...I have an idea to beat those Hybrids," said an unknown Digimon.  
"Huh? A way to beat the Hybrid?" asked V-Mon.  
"YOSITOMO!!! Where did V-Mon go? Ketsa is getting schooled!!!" yelled Emi.  
"I have no idea!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
The curtain on the stage began to raise.  
A Digimon in a poncho announced, "Welcome to Dino Dino Karaoke...WHOO!!!"  
The Digimon in a poncho pulled out a chair, which had a V-Mon tied to it!  
"V-Mon!!!" screamed Yositomo.  
Ranamon and Kumamon looked up at the stage and motioned for a time out.  
"Ketsa!!! Rest for a bit!" yelled Emi.  
Strangely, Yositomo could feel no malice coming from the ponchoed Digimon.  
"Here is our first song...'Master Onion'..." said the Digimon.  
Some kung-fu music started to play.  
"Kick, Punch, Its all in the mind, if you wanna test me, I'm sure you'll find the things I'll teach you are sure to beat ya', nevertheless, you'll get a lesson from teacher...KICK!" yelled the Digimon as he kicked V-Mon.  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"What is he doing!?!" yelled Emi.  
"V-Mon!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"Punch!!!" yelled the Digimon as he punched V-Mon.  
"Chop!" yelled the Digimon as he karate chopped V-Mon.  
This song repeated 3 more times...Until...  
Yositomo was looking into V-Mon's eyes when he noticed they were blood red.  
"I summon my true power...EXTINCT RAGE!!! GEMINI BOOM BOOM PUNCH!!!" screamed V-Mon as the V on his head glowed, and he tore the ropes on the chair, and ran straight for Ranamon and Kumamon, and punched them both repeatedly.  
"Wow...I think that did it..." smiled Emi.  
Suddenly, V-Mon stopped, and all that was left was an angry Ranamon and Kumamon.  
"We swear!!! WE WILL RETURN!!!" yelled the two Hybrids as they jumped into the air and disappeared.  
"Yay!!! We did it!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
The Digimon in a poncho was gone.  
  
YOSITOMO'S PARTY'S BATTLE LOG  
  
Yositomo 3 WIN 0 LOSSES  
Reina 1 WIN 0 LOSS  
Emi 3 WIN 0 LOSS  
  
Yositomo: Reina, you need to keep fighting...  
Emi: Well, she might have a chance, a new Hybrid has appeared now...  
Reina: What? You expect Tapirmon to go up against that thing?  
Emi: I heard it was the Hybrid of Wind...  
Reina: Maybe if I'm lucky, that Poncho Digimon will appear...  
Yositomo: Heh...Good Luck...  
Shimi: Next time...  
LOAD: 08 - The Storm of Cherry Blossoms!


	8. The Storm of Cherry Blossoms!

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
by DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 08 - The Storm of Cherry Blossoms!   
  
"Yay! That should teach them who is boss!" laughed Reina.  
"I hope so..." sighed Yositomo, who looked at the exhausted V-Mon.  
"That was really good, I must admit," laughed Emi.  
Yositomo looked up at Emi.  
"Thanks!" smiled Yositomo.  
Ketsa growled in disgust.  
"Humph...He gets all the glory..." growled Ketsa.  
"So, V-Mon, do you want to go fight some more?" laughed Yositomo as he went to pick up V-Mon.  
V-Mon was silent.  
"GWAH!" yelled V-Mon as he punched Yositomo right between the eyes.  
Yositomo screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  
"Tapirmon, Thank God...I am so happy you are tamed better than that..." sighed Reina.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ranamon, Kumamon, Mercurymon, and Arbormon are in the bright room.  
"Ranamon...Kumamon...I am very disappointed in you both..." growled Mercurymon.  
"You should have been able to beat those kids!!!" yelled Arbormon.  
"I'm...Sorry..." said Kumamon as he stared at the ground.  
"You need to be sorry! You endangered our mission! At least you gained some data and extended your spirits..." sighed Mercurymon.  
"Ya'll need to get workin' harder!!!" growled Arbormon.  
"Mercurymon! I'm going on to EBONWU Server...Cya..." yelled Arbormon as he ran out of the room.  
"I am very sorry for failing..." sighed Ranamon.  
"Just make sure not to do it again!" yelled Mercurymon.  
"Where was Arbormon going?" asked Kumamon.  
"Oh yes, that is a reason I called you here..." said Mercurymon.  
"What is it?" asked Ranamon.  
"The current Hybrids have been assigned to specific areas..." said Mercurymon.  
"We have?" asked Kumamon.  
"Here is the order master gave us...  
  
SPIRIT OF ICE - QUINGLONG  
SPIRIT OF WATER - QUINGLONG  
--  
SPIRIT OF WOOD - EBONWU  
SPIRIT OF EARTH - EBONWU  
---  
SPIRIT OF STEEL - ZHUQIAO  
---  
SPIRIT OF DARKNESS - BAIHU  
  
All spirits will be recruited in QUINGLONG Server, then master shall choose which server to send them to, he says that he is sending them where they will find their Beast spirit..." said Mercurymon.  
"So you have to leave!!?" asked Ranamon.  
"Yes, master's orders..." sighed Mercurymon.  
"Don't worry! We should be able to take care of things around here, and we may be able to find some recruits!" laughed Kumamon.  
"Good. That is what I like to hear," smiled Mercurymon.  
"So, I must be going now, master wanted me to give you these two spirits to find owners for at the moment...The Spirit of Wind and The Spirit of Thunder..." said Mercurymon as he held out his Mirror Shield.  
Suddenly, his Shield started glowing the same color as the Digicode, and two spirits appeared.  
One was a small figure with wings, while the other was a small beetle.  
Mercurymon handed one to Ranamon and one to Kumamon.  
"Thanks, Mercurymon..." said Kumamon.  
"Thanks!" laughed Ranamon.  
"Now, I must be going...Good Luck..." laughed Mercurymon as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
Ranamon turned and faced Kumamon.  
"We are now the leaders of the QUINGLONG Server Hybrids! We must fulfill our duty! Are you ready?" asked Ranamon.  
"Yes, ma'am!" yelled Kumamon.  
  
Back at Deepcove City....  
  
Yositomo and the others were walking out of the Dino Dino Seafood.  
Yositomo was walking backwards.  
"So, where are we going now?" asked Yositomo.  
"I have no idea...We need to rack up some battles to move on to a different server..." said Emi.  
"Do you even know how long it has been since we came here?" asked Reina.  
"Not really...I lost track of time a LONG time ago..." said Yositomo.  
"Yositomo! Watch out!" yelled Reina.  
Yositomo ran into a girl, who was carrying around a Biyomon, they both fell to the ground.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!!!" yelled the girl.  
Yositomo got up and held out his hand.  
"Heh. Sorry about that..." smiled Yositomo.  
She grabbed his hand and got up.  
"It's okay, at least you were polite enough to help me up..." smiled the girl.  
"Your Biyomon looks really cute, especially with that indigo ribbon!" said Emi.  
"Thank you, my father gave that ribbon to me before I left the Real World!" laughed the girl.  
"Oh! I completely forgot! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Sakura! My Biyomon's name is Mia!" said Sakura.  
Sakura looked of about 13. She was wearing a beautiful pink kimono with cherry blossom designs on it. She was very beautiful with her brown hair and brown eyes.  
"How rude of me! My name is Yositomo, and this is my Digimon, V-Mon!" said Yositomo.  
"I'm Emi, these are my Digimon, Ketsa the Agumon, V-Team the V-Mon, and Shimi the Patamon," said Emi.  
"My name is Reina, and this is Tapirmon!" laughed Reina.  
"Hmmm? Emi, how do you have three Digimon?" asked Sakura.  
"Oh, that. It is a very long story," laughed Emi.  
"It is fine, I think I understand anyway, I saw some other 'natives' with more than one Digimon..." laughed Sakura.  
"So...Reina...You seem like a good Tamer...Would you like to battle?" asked Sakura.  
"Hmmm...Me???" asked Reina, "Why not one of the boys?"  
"All I have fought are boys! I feel like fighting some girls!!!" laughed Sakura.  
"Is that alright with you, Tapirmon?" asked Reina.  
Tapirmon replied, "Fine with me!"  
"Good Luck, Reina!" laughed Yositomo.  
"Do your best!" yelled Emi.  
  
Mia was running around when V-Mon walked up to her.  
"Hello..." said V-Mon, who was acting very awkward.  
"Hello!" smiled Mia.  
V-Mon was very nervous.  
"Umm...Uh...You have...Uhh...A...Very pretty name..." said V-Mon.  
"Thank you, I really like your name too..." chuckled Mia.  
Mia smiled and looked into V-Mon's eyes.  
"I hope you do good!" laughed V-Mon, who was now less awkward.  
"Thanks!" smiled Mia who walked up and kissed V-Mon on the cheek.  
V-Mon fell over, blushing.  
  
01010101  
TOURNAMENT BATTLE: BEGIN  
.Field//DEEPCOVE CITY  
10101010  
  
"Go!!! Tapirmon! Waking Dream!" yelled Reina.  
"Mia! Try to close your eyes!!!" yelled Sakura.  
"WAKING DREAM!!!" yelled Tapirmon.  
Mia closed her eyes as a ghostly form of Tapirmon tried to enter Biyomon's head.  
The dodge almost worked, but failed!  
Mia was running around crazily as she was having a bad dream.  
"Great!!!" yelled Reina.  
Tapirmon started heading for Mia.  
Suddenly, a huge wave of water appeared between them.  
"WHAT?" yelled Yositomo.  
Two figures, kimono-clad, appeared on a rooftop.  
-Scary organ music starts to play-  
"The Hybrid Generation..." said one figure.  
"The Ultimate Momentation..." said one another figure.  
"We travel to bring the Revolution!" yelled the first figure.  
"Spreading the thought of Spirit Evolution!" the second figure.  
"We will not lose against puny punks like you!!!" yelled the fist figure.  
"What? Do you take us for some stupid baboons?" yelled the second figure.  
"Ranamon!!!" yelled the first figure, who turned out to be Ranamon.  
"Kumamon!!!" yelled the second figure, who was Kumamon.  
"This cherry blossom battle will now end..." said Ranamon.  
"We have now found our new friend!" yelled Kumamon.  
"Those Hybrids!" yelled Emi.  
"Prepare to be our new friend, Miss Sakura..." smiled Kumamon.  
Kumamon yelled out, "ICE BLADE!!!" as he changed into an ice sword.  
Ranamon grabbed onto the sword, as she jumped down onto the ground and stabbed Sakura and Mia.  
"SAKURA!!!" yelled Yositomo and Reina.  
"MIA!!!" screamed V-Mon.  
"Take this Ultimate Power!!!" screamed Ranamon as she threw the Spirit of Wind into the sky and it fused with Mia's data and flew into the wound.  
Sakura was engulfed in Digicode, and afterwards, she was a new form.  
"My name is...Biifuumon..." said the Digimon.  
  
Yositomo: How could they? They just attacked her!!!  
Emi: This sure isn't good!  
Reina: Sakura...  
V-Mon: Mia...Mia...  
Yositomo: We have to get her back!  
Emi: Right...But...V-Mon, Tapirmon, and Reina look REALLY determined.  
LOAD: 09 - The Stand of the Hybrids (Part One)


	9. The Stand of the Hybrids Part One

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
By DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 09 - The Stand of the Hybrids (Part One)  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Biifuumon (31.0 G)   
Vaccine - Hybrid  
Biifuumon is the Pico Hybrid of Wind! She is much like a rose, beautiful but dangerous; her Cherry Blossom attacks could slice through an opponent.  
  
Biifuumon just stood there, looking at the ground.  
"Biifuumon? She may be evil…But man…she is HOT!" Yositomo said, as he stared at Biifuumon.  
"You got that right…" drooled Emi.  
"You two! Don't be drooling now! We have to get Sakura back!" yelled Reina.  
"What are we going to do?" yelled Tapirmon who ran over to Reina.  
"Maybe if we delete the Digimon part of her, we may be able to save her…" thought Reina.  
V-Mon walked to where Reina and Tapirmon were discussing their plan.  
"I want…want…to…help…" muttered V-Mon.  
Reina looked down at V-Mon and smiled.  
"Great! You and Tapirmon should be able to take care of getting rid of the spirit!" said Reina.  
"So, do you all wish to challenge our new Hybrid?" laughed Ranamon.  
Biifuumon was still standing there.  
"We have to help!" yelled Emi.  
"Yea, Reina, don't worry! We'll be right there!" yelled Yositomo.  
Yositomo, Emi, and his Digimon tried to run where the others were.  
"Guys, let us take care of it…Please…I really want to do this myself, and if I do win, I will get a win recorded," said Reina.  
"But…" sighed Emi.  
"Please! Just let me do it!!!" Reina scolded.  
Yositomo and Emi stepped back.  
"Alright…Good Luck…" sighed Yositomo.  
"Yositomo! I'll do good!" yelled V-Mon.  
Reina stood up and turned towards Kumamon and Ranamon.  
"Let us fight a 2 on 1 fight! V-Mon and Tapirmon VS Biifuumon!" yelled Reina to the two Hybrids.  
Ranamon turned around and started discussing with Kumamon.  
"Hmm…Should we do it?" asked Ranamon.  
"I don't know," said Kumamon.  
"If Biifuumon does win, she could extend her spirit…" said Ranamon.  
"But, is she experienced enough?" asked Kumamon.  
"Well, she needs to learn real-life experience sometime!" yelled Ranamon.  
The two Hybrids turned around and agreed.  
"Biifuumon! Warrior of the Wind! Fulfill your contract to the Hybrid Generation! Unleash your fury to change the world! For the Hybrid Revolution!" yelled both Kumamon and Ranamon.  
The wind started blowing softly as Biifuumon raised her head.  
Reina stepped back a small bit.  
"Her eyes…they look so…vicious…" thought Reina.  
"Now! Let us continue this battle!" yelled Ranamon.  
Without hesitation, Biifuumon jumped off the ground and flew straight for Tapirmon.  
"Tapirmon! Watch out!" yelled Reina.  
Biifuumon flew straight into Tapirmon.  
"Tapirmon!!! Are you okay!?!" yelled Reina.  
"I…think so…" sighed Tapirmon.  
V-Mon has not moved at all.  
"Why is she listening to them? They attacked her and her Digimon!" yelled Yositomo.  
"I have no idea…" sighed Emi.  
"Hmm…You really want to know?" asked Kumamon.  
"Why should we tell you?" asked Ranamon.  
"Because…She is forced to fulfill a contract…" said a voice.  
"Who's there?!?" yelled Reina.  
The shadowy, ponchoed figure appeared.  
Ranamon and Kumamon looked up at the figure.  
"I've had enough of you!!!" growled Ranamon.  
"Prepare to die!!!" yelled Kumamon.  
Kumamon and Ranamon ran towards the figure.  
"WATER JAVELIN!!!" yelled Ranamon.  
"CRYSTAL BREEZE!!!" yelled Kumamon.  
The figure ran right by the two Digimon.  
"Wha???" muttered Ranamon.  
The poncho was cut and fell off of the figure.  
"Who is that???" yelled Emi.  
Out from beneath the poncho appeared a tall, slender wolf type Digimon.  
"I guess there is no use anymore…My name is…Lobomon…" said Lobomon.  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Lobomon (51.0 G)   
Vaccine - Hybrid  
Lobomon is the Human Warrior of Light. He uses his sword attacks to vanquish the darkness and makes his enemies be purified by the light.  
  
"What? Another Hybrid??? Shouldn't he be on our side?" yelled Kumamon who was furious.  
Lobomon looked over at Emi and smiled, "Heh, I became a Hybrid by my own will...I did not become one to become a mindless slave!" yelled Lobomon.  
"Reina! Get over here!" yelled Yositomo.  
Reina looked at the two evil Hybrids and ran to pick Tapirmon and ran towards Yositomo and Emi.  
"Not so fast!" yelled Ranamon as she grabbed her javelin and jumped for Reina.  
"Ahh!" screamed Reina.  
"Is this it for me?" thought Reina.  
"Emi...Tapirmon...V-Mon...Yositomo...I'm sorry..." thought Reina as she heard Ranamon's squealing.  
Reina's eyes were closed.  
"What? Why am I still here?" thought Reina.  
Reina heard a voice, "All of you! Get out now!!!"  
Reina opened her eyes.  
Reina looked up and saw Lobomon holding his sword, blocking Ranamon's javelin.  
Reina got up and ran to Yositomo.  
"Are you okay?" asked Yositomo.  
"I'm fine..." sighed Reina as she let Tapirmon go.  
"We are going to help you!" yelled Emi.  
"Yea! We have to! You can't beat them alone!" yelled Yositomo.  
"I said...GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Lobomon.  
"Not so fast!" laughed Kumamon as he ran towards Yositomo.  
"Gwah!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
Suddenly, a blue blur appeared before Yositomo and headed like a bullet for Kumamon.  
"DIEE!!!" screamed the blur.  
"Wha-?" muttered Kumamon.  
"AERIAL BOOM BOOM PUNCH!" yelled the blur as it slammed into Kumamon's stomach.  
"DAMN!!!" screamed Kumamon as he fell to the ground, and the blur appeared before him.  
V-Mon started insanely punching Kumamon repeatedly.  
"V-Mon!!! Don't hurt him too bad!" yelled Yositomo.  
"LOBO CANDLE!" yelled Lobomon as he slashed Ranamon's stomach.  
Ranamon was thrown to where Kumamon was.  
They both stumbled as they tried to get up.  
"You...You...FOOLS!!!" screamed Ranamon.  
"You won't get away with this!" yelled Kumamon.  
Ranamon snapped her fingers.  
Biifuumon flew into the air above the two Hybrids.  
"Now, take on all three of us, the True Hybrids of QUINGLONG Server!" yelled the three Digimon.  
"Hold on a moment..." said Yositomo.  
"Lobomon!!! Get over here!" yelled Emi.  
Lobomon just stared at Emi.  
"C'mon! We can't win this without you!" yelled Reina.  
"Feh..." mumbled Lobomon as he walked to the group.  
"Reina...You send out Tapirmon, I'll use V-Mon, and Emi will use Shimi..." said Yositomo.  
"You trying to tell me which Digimon to use?" asked Emi.  
"Uhh...Of course not!" laughed Yositomo.  
"Fine..." sighed Reina.  
"Alright, and Lobomon will do his usual..." said Emi.  
"Heh, now you trying to tell me what to do?" said Lobomon harshly.  
"HURRY UP!" yelled Kumamon.  
"V-Mon...Ready?" asked Yositomo.  
"Shimi...Ready?" asked Emi.  
"Tapirmon, ready to go?" asked Reina.  
All of the Digimon said yes, even Lobomon.  
Ranamon ran for Tapirmon.  
Suddenly, a void of darkness opened in the middle of the field.  
Everyone stopped moving.  
"What in the heck is that?" yelled Emi.  
"I have no idea!" yelled Yositomo.  
"Master!!! Master!!!" yelled Ranamon.  
"Master? You mean this is our master?" asked Kumamon.  
"My...Master..." mumbled Biifuumon.  
A figure started walking out of the darkness.  
"I feel...a cold chill..." said Emi.  
"I do too..." said Reina.  
The figure was onto the ground now.  
"Who is that?" asked Yositomo.  
"I don't know..." said Emi.  
"Master!!! Master!!!" yelled Ranamon.  
"I heard...you needed help..." said the figure.  
"Master...I have heard so much of you...but never found out who you were..." said Kumamon.  
"Me...Either..." said Biifuumon.  
"You may call me 'Master' or 'Master Duskmon...'" said Duskmon.  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Duskmon (71.0 G)   
Virus - Hybrid  
Duskmon is the Human Hybrid of Darkness. He uses his Darkness Blade to slash his opponents into thousands of pieces.  
  
"Duskmon???" yelled Lobomon.  
"The Hybrid of Light...Heh..." laughed Duskmon.  
"Now...Stop messing with our plans!!!" screamed Duskmon.  
"What are you going to do?" laughed Yositomo.  
"I have a level beyond Human Hybrid..." laughed Duskmon.  
"Yay!!! Here is the best part!" yelled Ranamon.  
"Prepare to die!" yelled Duskmon.  
  
01010101  
BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Duskmon starts changing into Digicode as he transforms into a human.  
The human holds out the Beast Spirit of Darkness as he pulls it into his body.  
"BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" screamed the human.  
Both the human and the spirit changed into Digicode as they fused with one another.  
A large squall could be heard.  
"VELGRMON!!!" screamed the Digimon.  
  
01010101  
BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
"A beast spirit!!!" screamed Lobomon.  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Velgrmon (121.0 G)   
Virus - Hybrid  
This is the Beast Spirit of Darkness. He controls the skies with his Dark Screech and Luminous Eye attacks! Watch out for this awesome power!  
  
"...DARK SCREECH!!!" screamed Velgrmon as he let out a blood curdling screech.  
Suddenly, all the good Digimon fell to the ground in pain.  
"Let this be a lesson..." said Velgrmon as the portal opened again, and Ranamon, Biifuumon, Kumamon, and Velgrmon jumped into it as it closed.  
A few minutes later...  
  
Yositomo and Emi got up to look at the Digimon.  
"What? Where is Lobomon?" asked Yositomo.  
Emi looked around and saw a young boy on the ground.  
"Is that...RAMZA?" yelled Emi.  
  
Yositomo: So, you know this 'Ramza'?  
Emi: Yep, we go back quite a bit.  
Reina: Now, we really need help with those Hybrids...  
Emi: Did you see how powerful Velgrmon was?  
Yositomo: We need to be careful...  
V-Mon: Next time...  
LOAD: 10 - The Stand of the Hybrids (Part Two)


	10. The Stand of the Hybrids Part Two

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
By DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 10 - The Stand of the Hybrids (Part Two)  
  
Emi ran to the fallen Ramza.  
"Ramza!" he screamed.  
Ramza was lying on the ground, motionless.  
Yositomo crawled over to Ramza and Emi.  
"Who is this guy?" asked Yositomo.  
"An...Old friend..." said Emi.  
Suddenly, Ramza shot up.  
Yositomo jumped back.  
Ramza held on to his head and started rubbing it.  
"Ramza!" yelled Emi.  
"Emi...No...It can't be..." laughed Ramza.  
Reina walked over to where everyone was.  
"Ramza! It is me! Emitsu!" said Emi.  
"I still can't believe it, the boy who saved the world from the Digimon Crisis, after all I did..." laughed Ramza.  
"What? What is the Digimon Crisis?" asked Yositomo.  
Reina jumped into the conversation.  
"Yea, you never told us anything about that!" screeched Reina.  
"Ramza...You tell them..." sighed Emi.  
"The Digimon Crisis...Not too long ago...there was a device called the D-Ultima, it was a very powerful device that could make any Digimon evolve. It was given to me to test, given by the Tamers...I thought it wouldn't be too safe in my hands, so I gave it to Emi. Emi then had to deliver it. Two teams gained word of this, Team ONI and Team Megasonic, and tried to get it from him. They eventually stole the Device, using my help...And changed into the first Ultima Digimon, Berezehumon and Quezcohumon. I got the D-Ultima back to Emi, and he used it to change into Sakurahumon and called for the power of the 'Digital Gods' and defeated the two evil Digimon...Therefore stopping the Digimon Crisis..." explained Ramza.  
"Wow, you should have told us about that!" yelled Yositomo.  
"You saved the world?" asked Reina.  
Emi started to blush.  
"Huh? Wait...There are Gods here?" asked Yositomo.  
"Yes, the 'Digital Gods', Quinglongmon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and the 'God of the Infinity', said Ramza.  
"Hey! Most of those are names of servers!" yelled Reina.  
"Yep, seems that when our world was separated, the Gods were moved to different areas, have no idea who the 'God of the Infinity' is though," said Ramza, "Who knows, it could be anything, or anyone..."   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kumamon...Ranamon...Biifuumon..." said Velgrmon.  
"Yes?" said Ranamon, who looked very scared.  
"Who were those people?" asked Velgrmon.  
"One was the boy who stopped the Digimon Crisis..." said Ranamon.  
"Two were from that other world," said Kumamon.  
"I don't know who that Lobomon was..." said Biifuumon.  
"Are they the ones who have been interfering?" asked Velgrmon.  
"Yes, they are the ones!" yelled Kumamon.  
"Hmm. They seemed weak before, so they shouldn't be any trouble now that I am around..." sighed Velgrmon.  
"But, they aren't weak! They beat us a couple of times already!" yelled Kumamon.  
"What? Either they are really strong, or you are a bunch of pathetic weaklings..." sighed Velgrmon.  
"He's right, the V-Mon has a very special power...That belongs to the boy...I think it is...Uhh..." thought Ranamon.  
"His name is Yositomo..." said Kumamon.  
"Yo...Yositomo?" thought Kumamon.  
"Heh, now I know who to send to where...When our master plan begins..." smiled Velgrmon.  
"Master plan?" asked Kumamon.  
"Yes! What are you speaking of?" asked Biifuumon.  
"All of you! Enough! Find me where those children are! The Hybrid Revolution is about to begin!" screamed Velgrmon.  
"Right!!" saluted the 3 Hybrids.  
  
Back to the kids...  
  
"Ramza...How did you become a Hybrid?" asked Emi.  
"Yea, so far, all of the Hybrids we met except you were on the bad side," said Yositomo.  
"Well...It is quite a long story..." sighed Ramza.  
"Well, we have a long time...so start..." said Reina.  
"Right before the land was split up, I was at the site of the Elimination Challenge...I was visiting Takuya...All of us heard something outside. When we got out there, Sora and Jyou were staring at the sky. We looked up and saw a huge portal...We were starting to float into the sky. Takuya was worried, so he gave me a spirit he had found a while back, the Human Spirit of Light. He then Spirit Evolved into Agunimon, and after that, I saw no signs of Jyou, Sora, or Takuya..." sighed Ramza.  
"Wow...So everyone disappeared?" asked Emi.  
"Elimination Challenge?" asked Yositomo.  
"Think of it as our version of your Tournament..." said Ramza.  
  
-----  
NOTE: For now on, I will have a small section where I will give a profile on a tamer, Digimon, place, wherever I feel like. If you want to see an item profiled, tell me when you review it. For the Digimon, the difference between Digimon Info and Profile is that Info tells you general information, while profile tells information taken from the story.  
  
DIGIMON CRISIS PROFILE  
Name: Quinglongmon  
First Appears in Chapter ??  
First Mentioned in Chapter 10  
(GOD/DIVINE)  
Holy Beast Digimon  
Quinglongmon is one of the legendary 4 Holy Beasts. His rank in power against the other Gods (1; lowest, 8; highest) - 6. He resides on the QUINGLONG Server. He has the ability to make people or Digimon fly for short periods of time. He helps Yositomo as he tries to solve his tough problem.  
---  
  
Yositomo looked around.  
"Hey...Where are our Digimon?" asked Yositomo.  
"I have no idea, I haven't really seen them..." sighed Emi.  
Suddenly, a shivering scream could be heard.  
"What was that???" screamed Reina.  
There was another scream.  
"What the..." asked Ramza.  
They all ran across the field, until they came to a small creature beating the stuffing out of an old woman.  
"GET IT OFF ME!!!" screamed the woman.  
"Boom! Boom! Boom!" screamed the creature.  
Yositomo shook his head.  
"V-Mon...Get off her now!" yelled Yositomo.  
V-Mon suddenly jumped beside Yositomo.  
"Wow, he has become more obedient," said Emi.  
"Why the nerve..." growled the old lady, who struggled to get off of the ground.  
"Trust me, he is very sorry," growled Reina, who held up her fist at V-Mon.  
V-Mon then ran behind Yositomo's leg.  
The old lady snorted and waddled off.  
"V-Mon...I think you asked for it..." sighed Emi, who was pointing to an enraged Reina.  
"V-Mon!!! DIE!!!" screamed Reina who started chasing V-Mon.  
"Here we go..." growled Ramza.  
Emi thought for a second.  
"Wait...where are the others?" asked Emi.  
"Yea, V-Mon, did you happen to see the others?" asked Yositomo.  
V-Mon stopped in the middle of the chase, causing Reina to trip over him.  
"Gwahh!!!" screamed Reina.  
"I didn't see anyone else, I was the only one around after the fight," said V-Mon.  
"Ahh," screamed Reina who jumped up, "Where is Tapirmon???"  
"Shimi...Ketsa...V-Team..." sighed Emi.  
"We need to look around some more..." said Yositomo who began walking around.  
"That is a good idea," replied Ramza.  
"Anger..." said a voice.  
Yositomo stopped for a moment.  
"Who said that?" asked Yositomo.  
"Who said what?" asked Emi.  
"Didn't you hear that?" asked Yositomo.  
"I didn't hear anything," said Reina.  
"Pain..." said a voice.  
"Gwah! I'm hearing things too!" yelled Reina.  
"I still didn't hear anything!" yelled Emi.  
"What is going on?" asked Ramza.  
"Sorrow..." said a voice.  
"I heard it now!" yelled Emi.  
"Loneliness..." said a voice.  
"Damn, it got to me too," sighed Ramza.  
"How do you feel? When you are away from the people you love? When the bond between you is wavering between paradise and hell? You feel pain, anger, sorrow, and loneliness..." said the voice.  
It seemed that all four of them were hypnotized, everyone could hear it now.  
"Yositomo...How do you feel about your partner?" asked the voice.  
"Could V-Mon be more helpful?" asked Yositomo.  
"Reina...Where is your Tapirmon?" asked a voice.  
"Tapirmon...where are you?" yelled Reina.  
"Emi...those three companions, your best friends? Are you being a good friend by not knowing where you are?" asked a voice.  
"I guess not..." sighed Emi.  
"Foolish Ramza, you try to forget your past...Killing your own partner...You try to make distance by using a spirit...You have no true friends anymore..." said a voice.  
"Kefka...Mitsune..." muttered Ramza.  
"I know where to answer all of these questions...The Darkness. Don't fear The Darkness...embrace The Darkness! All of your pain and fears will be gone...Let the Darkness engulf--" said the voice.  
"SHUT UP!" yelled V-Mon.  
everyone was snapped out of the hypnosis.  
"Be quiet! If you let the darkness take over, you will lose more than your fears and pain, you will also lose all of your hopes and dreams! Shut up!" yelled V-Mon.  
Yositomo looked at V-Mon with utter amazement.  
"V-Mon...?" asked Yositomo.  
"Fools! Time to die!" laughed the voice.  
A huge black portal opened up as Duskmon walked out of it, with his swords ready to fight.  
"Duskmon!" yelled Emi.  
"Heh...I won't kill you yet, but I will give you some alone time...Time to be only with yourselves..." smiled Duskmon.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yositomo.  
"...This..." smiled Duskmon.  
"DIMENSIONAL DEVOURER!!!" screamed Duskmon as he held up his hand.  
"What??? What is that thing???" yelled Reina as she pointed to the sky.  
A huge, red portal opened up, and it started to suck up everyone but Ramza and Duskmon.  
"RAMZA!!!" screamed Emi.  
Duskmon looked up to the children flying into the air.  
"Don't worry, you will be reunited with your Digimon, but that is all..." laughed Duskmon.  
Ramza looked at Duskmon, but he was frozen with fear.  
Ramza then looked to the sky and muttered one thing, "Good Luck..."  
  
---  
We got some special stuff next time!  
  
Ramza: It seems that Duskmon sent everyone to different servers! So I guess this means that I am all alone now, I need to try to find a way to get to the others, I guess I have to start fighting in the tournament, Heh, I guess this means some crazy stuff will happen to us all, and it seems like Team Idiot is on the same server as me...Feh...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER...Feh.  
  
LOAD: 11 - Ramza and Mr. MeowMeow's Magnificent and Excellent Adventure!  
  
And, just to let you prepare, quite a bit of the next few chapters will deal a lot with character development. All of the Children must make their way to the other Servers and try to stay sane at the same time.  
  
Have Fun. ^_^, and don't forget... DIGIMON PROFILE!


	11. Ramza and Mr MeowMeow's Magnificent and ...

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
by DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 11 - Ramza and Mr. MeowMeow's Magnificent and Excellent Adventure!  
  
"Heh...I won't kill you yet, but I will give you some alone time...Time to be only with yourselves..." smiled Duskmon.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yositomo.  
"...This..." smiled Duskmon.  
"DIMENSIONAL DEVOURER!!!" screamed Duskmon as he held up his hand.  
"What??? What is that thing???" yelled Reina as she pointed to the sky.  
A huge, red portal opened up, and it started to suck up everyone but Ramza and Duskmon.  
"RAMZA!!!" screamed Emi.  
Duskmon looked up to the children flying into the air.  
"Don't worry, you will be reunited with your Digimon, but that is all..." laughed Duskmon.  
Ramza looked at Duskmon, but he was frozen with fear.  
Ramza then looked to the sky and muttered one thing, "Good Luck..."  
"Now, you…" sighed Duskmon as he turned around towards Ramza.  
Ramza moved back an inch.  
"I feel much stressed out at the moment, how about you be my punching bag?" laughed Duskmon.  
"No way!" yelled Ramza.  
Duskmon started walking towards him.  
Ramza kept moving back.  
"C'mon…If you hurry, it won't hurt so bad…" laughed Duskmon.  
"Hey! I have a spirit too! I can fight you!" yelled Ramza.  
"Fool, you couldn't make a scratch on me…" sighed Duskmon.  
"Huh? You jerk!" yelled Ramza.  
  
01010101  
EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Ramza screamed as the Human Spirit of Light appeared in front of him.  
Ramza started to reach out to the spirit.  
"SPIRIT...EVOLUTION!!!" yelled Ramza.  
Ramza absorbed the spirit's data into his body, and he changed into data.  
A completely formed figure appeared.  
The Holy Warrior of Light…  
LOBOMON!  
  
10101010  
EVOLUTION  
01010101  
  
"Now! Are you ready?" growled Lobomon.  
"Fine, prepare to di—what is this?" asked Duskmon as a small Penguinmon was flying towards them, holding a letter in his beak.  
  
DIGIMON INFO  
Penguinmon (12.0 G)   
Vaccine – Rookie  
Penguinmon is often used as a messenger. It also has a high physical attack. Watch out for the Pen Missile or Pen Pen Peck attacks!  
  
"Penguinmon…What is it?" asked Duskmon as Penguinmon flew to his side.  
"A message from BAIHU Server!" yelled Penguinmon.  
Duskmon grabbed the letter and examined it.  
"What the…" growled Lobomon.  
Duskmon folded the letter and looked over at Lobomon.  
"I'm sorry, hun, but I have to be going…See ya!" smiled Duskmon.  
Duskmon held up his sword and created his trademark black portal.  
"Where are you going?!?" yelled Lobomon.  
"None of your business…" smiled Duskmon.  
Both Duskmon and Penguinmon jumped into the portal.  
Lobomon ran to where Duskmon was standing and yelled, "Get back here!"  
"Don't worry, I won't be gone for long, just enjoy all the time that you have left…" laughed a voice.  
Lobomon sighed and changed back to human form.  
"Gwah, now that this is over…what do I do now?" asked Ramza.  
Ramza looked around and sighed.  
"Why did Duskmon have to separate us?" muttered Ramza.  
Ramza kept walking around.  
  
  
"Hell, If that damned Megami place didn't bother with us, none of this @#%$ would of ever happened!" yelled Ramza as he kicked the ground.  
"So what if I don't have any Digimon anymore! I have enough power when I'm with my Spirit!" yelled Ramza.  
Ramza kept walking.  
Ramza saw a huge hill in front of him.  
"What? I have to walk up that huge thing?" growled Ramza.  
Ramza laughed.  
"Hey, why do I always need to be so negative? I should just run up this hill and find a way to find the others," said Ramza.  
Ramza started running up the hill, as he got farther up, the ground became darker, and it looked as if he was running up a cliff.  
"C'mon, not much farther!" laughed Ramza.  
Ramza made it to the top.  
"Woah! Just what I needed! A place to rest!" laughed Ramza.  
Ramza was on the top of a cliff, looking down to see a town, engulfed in lights.  
Ramza saw people coming up a small path coming from town.  
Ramza walked over to a man walking up the path with his Betamon.  
"Hey! What is the name of the town that you just came from?" asked Ramza.  
"Uh? Oh! Yes! The name of that town is Mercuria, the 'City Filled with Lost Dreams'," said the man.  
Ramza nodded, "Thanks!"  
"No problem," said the man.  
Ramza started walking and yelled out again.  
"Uh…Sorry, but do you know why it is filled with lost dreams?" asked Ramza.  
The man stopped and turned around.  
"I've heard that it is called that because that town is a town filled with show business and many other opportunities. Many people travel here to try to gain fame, but for every person who makes it, it leaves about 1,000 people who don't, and end up losing all hope and living on the streets," replied the man.  
"Thanks!" nodded Ramza.  
"Like before, No Problem," smiled the man.  
The man walked off as Ramza ran down the path.  
  
DIGIMON CRISIS PROFILE  
Name: The Digimon Crisis  
There was once a device called the D-Ultima, it was a very powerful device that could make any Digimon evolves. It was given to Ramza to test, given by the Elite Tamers.  
Ramza thought it wouldn't be too safe in his hands, so Ramza gave it to Emi. Emi then had to deliver it to the Elite Tamers. Two teams gained word of this, Team ONI and Team Megasonic, and tried to get it from him. They eventually stole the Device, using Ramza's help.  
The Leaders of the teams changed into the first Ultima Digimon, Berezehumon and Quezcohumon.   
Ramza got the D-Ultima back to Emi, and he used it to change into Sakurahumon and called for the power of the 'Digital Gods' and defeated the two evil Digimon. No one knows if the D-Ultima exists anymore.  
---  
  
Ramza had finally gotten down to the town.  
There were many people on the street.  
"Wow! I have never seen so many people here before!" yelled Ramza.  
He saw plenty of people with no Digimon, one Digimon, two Digimon, or more!  
Ramza walked down the street while looking in some shop windows.  
"So much stuff!" yelled Ramza.  
Ramza was walking by an alley when he heard a faint meow.  
"What was that? A cat?" asked Ramza.  
Ramza stepped into the alleyway a bit and heard some people talking.  
"Heh, I love being mean to stupid things like this," laughed a boy.  
"Yea, things that aren't able to survive don't allow to live!" yelled another boy as he kicked a cat.  
Ramza started to get tense.  
The small cat was lying on the ground, it was a small white and yellow animal.  
The boy was about to kick it again.  
Ramza ran into the alleyway.  
"STOP IT!" yelled Ramza.  
The two boys looked up at Ramza.  
"You idiot, wanting to fight us over some stupid cat…" laughed the boy.  
The cat was crying.  
The boy kicked it again.  
"STOP IT!" screamed Ramza as he ran to the boy and punched him in the stomach.  
The other boy looked at Ramza and pulled out a knife.  
"Bad Choice, Mister," said the other boy.  
The boy with the knife lunged at Ramza.  
Faster than lightning, Ramza jumped into the air, and landed with his foot jammed into the other boy's back.  
"We'll get you back!!!" yelled both of the boys.  
The two boys crawled away.  
Ramza ran to where the cat was and bent down.  
"Are you alright?" asked Ramza.  
The cat just meowed.  
Ramza carefully picked up the cat and held it in his arms.  
"Don't worry, you will be safe with me…" said Ramza.  
The cat, who seemed to have fallen asleep, started to purr.  
Ramza smiled and ran out of the alleyway.  
  
Ramza walked around the streets looking for an inn.  
He finally found one and Ramza walked in.  
"Welcome to Mercuria Inn!" welcomed the Innkeeper.  
"Thanks, do you have a room?" asked Ramza.  
The Innkeeper looked down at the cat.  
"We don't allow pets here…" sighed the Innkeeper.  
"What? You don't?" asked Ramza.  
"No, sorry…" said the Innkeeper.  
"Alright…" said Ramza, who walked out of the door.  
Ramza was walking on the streets, holding the cat.  
"Damn, nowhere to go…" sighed Ramza.  
Ramza walked back to where he found the cat.  
"I guess…this is where we will sleep tonight…" sighed Ramza.  
Ramza fixed some newspapers on the ground, and put the cat next to him.  
The cat curled up next to Ramza.  
Ramza looked at the cat, and fell asleep.  
  
Ramza and his Digimon were walking out of a big building._  
"Everyone, you did great! We really showed those Elite Tamers who is boss around here!" laughed Ramza.  
"Yeah! I tried my hardest!" laughed Mitsune.  
"Me also," said Kira.  
"We did it!" yelled Kefka.  
  
Ramza held up the D-Ultima.  
"C'mon! Kefka! We have to beat that MetalGreymon!" yelled Ramza.  
"Are we ready?" asked Kefka.  
"MEGA EVOLUTION!" yelled Ramza.  
A huge flash of light emerged from Kefka.  
"Rosemon…" said Kefka who had evolved.  
"Kefka…" cried Ramza.  
  
"Emi? What are you doing here?" asked Ramza.  
"My mother told me to see if you were hurt..." said Emi.  
"Well, I'm not, and the reporter seems that he is going to be OK, it turns out the bullet wasn't real, but it was pretty strong, and made it's way in his head a bit..." said Ramza.  
"Why did you come here with him?" asked Emi.  
"I felt like it was my fault...He was attacked by Team ONI, who was after MY D-Ultima..." said Ramza.  
"Well, what are you going to do with the D-Ultima now?" asked Emi.  
"I am going to give it to you..." replied Ramza.  
"What?!? Why are you giving it to me?" Emi exclaimed.  
"Team ONI and Team Megasonic know that I have the D-Ultima, so they might team up and try to get it from me...So if I give it to you, it will slow them down a bit," explained Ramza.  
"What do you want me to do with it once you give it to me?" asked Emi.  
"Take it to the Elite Tamers...There are eight of them, so they have a better chance to fend them off, and they also have very high political power also..." explained Ramza.  
"But in order to do that, I would have to take the Elimination Challenge..." complained Emi.  
"Hey, you and your Digimon could beat it together!" laughed Ramza.  
"I knew that you could do it…" laughed Ramza.  
  
"Yes Emi!!! My goal is to retrieve the D-Ultima and harness its power!!! My name is Ramza, Fighter of the Eternal Rose!!!  
"Ramza!!! What is the meaning of all this?!?" yelled Emi.  
"Emi...Do you understand the power of the D-Ultima?" asked Ramza.  
"Huh? Of course I do!!! It allows Digimon to Digivolve!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Little Emi, you DON'T understand," laughed Ramza.  
"What do you mean?" asked Emi.  
"The TRUE power of the D-Ultima, the power to fuse a partner and tamer in complete fusion," said Ramza.  
…  
"Heh, great job Kitsune...Now, go along with our plan!!!" laughed Ramza.  
"Huh? What plan?" Ankylomon cried.  
"The plan to make Kitsune the most powerful Digimon on our team..." laughed Ramza.  
Kitsune walked over to Kefka, and pointed his cannon to Kefka's head.  
"What?!? Ramza!!! You wouldn't!!!" screamed Emi.  
"Wwwhat?!? What are you gonna do to me!??" screamed Kefka.  
"You are going to die, that's what..." laughed Kitsune.  
There was a loud crash.  
Kefka now had no head, all of his data flew up into the air, and Kitsune absorbed it.  
"What? How did Kitsune absorb his data? They aren't supposed to be deleted any longer!!!" said Emi.  
"I modified both my D-TerminalEX and Kitsune...He can download all the Digimon he wants..." smiled Ramza.  
  
"Why did I do it?" asked Ramza.  
  
A small cat walked up to him, and licked his cheek._  
  
Ramza heard meowing and woke up.  
The cat was sitting next to him, licking his hands.  
Ramza picked up the cat and held it in the air.  
"I forgot, I didn't give you a name!" laughed Ramza.  
The cat stared at him and meowed.  
"I will name you…Mr. MeowMeow!" yelled Ramza.  
The cat just stared at him and wondered.  
Ramza dropped the cat and pointed at the sunlight coming from the opening of the alleyway.  
"Now! We shall begin our adventure!" yelled Ramza.  
  
Reina: Eek!!! What is happening?!?  
Tapirmon: I think we got moved!  
Reina: I'm scared!!!  
Tapirmon: Reina!!!  
Reina: AHHH!!!  
Tapirmon: Eek!  
  
Tapirmon: …Next Chapter…  
  
LOAD: 12 – The Town of the Soaring Wind


	12. The Town of the Soaring Wind

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
by DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 12 - The Town of the Soaring Wind  
  
"Heh...I won't kill you yet, but I will give you some alone time...Time to be only with  
yourselves..." smiled Duskmon.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yositomo.  
"...This..." smiled Duskmon.  
"DIMENSIONAL DEVOURER!!!" screamed Duskmon as he held up his hand.  
"What??? What is that thing???" yelled Reina as she pointed to the sky.  
A huge, red portal opened up, and it started to suck up everyone but Ramza and  
Duskmon.  
"RAMZA!!!" screamed Emi.  
Duskmon looked up to the children flying into the air.  
"Don't worry, you will be reunited with your Digimon, but that is all..." laughed  
Duskmon.  
Reina screamed as she was being hurled into the air.  
"Tapirmon!!!" she screamed.  
"Ramza! Emi!" she screamed.  
Yositomo looked at her while they were being sucked into the portal.  
"Reina! I promise! I'll find you! Wherever you are!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
"Yositomo!!!" screamed Reina.  
Reina could feel her body going numb.  
She slowly looked around at everyone disappearing.  
Reina blacked out...  
"Reina! Get up!" yelled a soft voice.  
"What? Yositomo? Is that you?" asked Reina.  
"No, it is me, Tapirmon," said the voice.  
Reina sighed and sat up on the wet ground.  
"Where are we?" asked Reina.  
"I have no idea," replied Tapirmon.  
"Have you seen any of the others?" asked Reina.  
"Nope..." sighed Tapirmon.  
Reina looked around.  
"Tapirmon...I'm worried...what if we can't find the others?" cried Reina.  
Tapirmon jumped into her lap.  
"I don't know, but no matter what, I will protect you," said Tapirmon.  
Reina looked down at Tapirmon and said, "Thanks."  
"But, I did see some people heading towards that huge tree," said Tapirmon.  
Reina stood up and pointed to a huge tree that looked to be less than a mile away.  
"Do you think that is a town?" asked Reina.  
"I don't know, but we need to go anyway," said Tapirmon.  
"Alright, so, we need to get going," said Reina.  
Reina and Tapirmon started running towards the huge tree.  
As they were running, Tapirmon and Reina started to talk.  
"None of this looks familiar," said Reina.  
"I know, I never saw any of this," replied Tapirmon.  
Roots were starting to appear on the ground that they were running on.  
"Maybe we were sent back to the Real World?" asked Reina.  
"I don't think so, I don't think Digimon can survive there," said Tapirmon.  
"I guess you are right," said Reina.  
As they ran, the ground turned greener and greener, with many roots poking up out  
of the ground.  
The tree kept getting taller and taller.  
They finally made it to the base of the tree.  
Reina and Tapirmon looked around.  
"Alright, I guess you were wrong..." sighed Tapirmon.  
"I guess I was..." sighed Reina.  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Reina.  
"I don't know, we need to find a town!" yelled Tapirmon.  
Tapirmon started hovering around the base.  
"Well, I guess we need to rest first," said the nervous Tapirmon.  
"Yea--" said Reina.  
"AHHHH!!!" screamed a voice.  
A small creature fell out of the tree onto Tapirmon.  
"GWAHH!!!" screamed Tapirmon.  
"Tapirmon!!! Are you okay?" yelled Reina.  
"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!" yelled another voice.  
A boy fell out of the tree onto the creature and Tapirmon.  
"Eek!!! Are you all okay?" asked Reina.  
They were all KO'ed.  
  
DIGIMON CRISIS PROFILE  
Name: Baihumon  
First Appears in Chapter ??  
First Mentioned in Chapter 10  
(GOD/DIVINE)  
Holy Beast Digimon  
Baihumon is one of the legendary 4 Holy Beasts. His rank in power against the other  
Gods (1; lowest, 8; highest) - 5. He resides on the BAIHU Server. He has the ability  
to make people or Digimon have extreme speed for eternity if they pass his test.   
He lives in a huge tree that was planted by another God, Ebonwumon.  
---  
  
Reina was running around, wondering what to do.  
The boy slowly got up.  
"Uhh...Are you okay?" asked the boy.  
This boy was a very handsome boy. He had long sky blue hair. His bangs were  
covering his right eye. He was taller than Reina. He had some scars on his face.  
"Eek! You are awake!" yelled Reina.  
"Yea," said the boy as he stumbled to his feet.  
Tapirmon and the creature started to wake up too.  
"Thanks for not just leaving us here," smiled the boy.  
"I couldn't do that," smiled Reina.  
The boy saw the creature waking up, and he bent down and picked it up.  
"My name is Steven Locke and this is my Digimon, Kotemon," said Steven.  
"Hewwo!" yelled Kotemon.  
DIGIMON INFO  
Kotemon (21.0 G)   
Data - Rookie  
Kotemon is a Digimon that uses Bamboo Swords as his weapons. He has the ability  
to add elemental powers to his attacks. Fire, Thunder, Ice, you name it!  
  
  
  
"My name is Reina, and this is..." said Reina as she went to pick up Tapirmon.  
"Tapirmon," the tapir Digimon interrupted.  
Steven looked at the Tapirmon and laughed.  
"What is so funny?" asked Reina.  
"Oh, nothing...You two just look so cute together..." smiled Steven.  
Reina started to blush.  
Reina coughed and began to talk, "If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing  
in that tree?"  
"We were trying to get to the top of Blossomburg Tower," said Steven.  
"Blossomburg Tower?" asked Tapirmon.  
"Bwossomburg Tower, the tower in the middwle of Bwossomburg City! The City of  
the Sowing Wind!" yelled Kotemon.  
"Kotemon, it is the Soaring Wind, not Sowing Wind..." sighed Steven.  
"Blossomburg City?" asked Reina.  
"Yes, this tree, it is so large, that it has a city up on the higher branches," said  
Steven.  
"WHAT???" yelled Reina.  
Tapirmon sighed.  
"I guess you were right..." sighed Tapirmon.  
Reina looked closely into the branches up in the tree.  
"When I look more carefully, I can see some buildings," said Reina.  
"Yes, and on the highest branch is a tower, Blossomburg Tower, and at the top of  
that tower lives a Digimon," said Steven.  
"What kind of Digimon?" asked Tapirmon.  
"A God Digimon..." said Kotemon.  
"A God Digimon!!! You mean one of them lives here?" asked Reina.  
"Eek! That reminds me! Do you know what server we are on?" asked Tapirmon.  
"We are currently in the Legendary BAIHU Server," said Steven.  
"Duskmon moved me to a different server! I have to get back to QUINGLONG!"  
thought Reina.  
"Well, anyway, legend has it that at the top of the tower lives the Holy Beast  
Baihumon. If you can reach the top, he will grant every person who made it one  
wish, and, it also says that if you can beat him in battle, he will give you a Digicore  
and the ability to run at very quick speeds," said Steven.  
"So, if we make it to the top, he will grant us a wish..." smiled Reina.  
"Reina! We could..." said Tapirmon.  
"I know..." smiled Reina.  
Reina pointed to Steven.  
"I would like to come with you!" yelled Reina.  
"You would? That is great!" yelled Steven.  
"You don't know how wonwy it gets wiph onwy us here," said Kotemon.  
"Yay! We get to be protected!" laughed Tapirmon.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Rei...na..." mumbled Duskmon.  
"Why..." he mumbled.  
"Why is that name..." he growled.  
"Reina..." he growled.  
Duskmon was sitting in a throne type chair in a dark room, all alone.  
"Why do I feel so close to this name?" yelled Duskmon.  
Suddenly, a huge creature shrouded in Darkness appeared before Duskmon.  
"Master!" Duskmon yelled.  
"Duskmon...You did well, dividing those children..." coughed the creature.  
"Thank You..." said Duskmon.  
"Now, I want you to kill them...one by one...it is very important to do so..." said the  
creature.  
"As you wish..." said Duskmon.  
"Fine...I must be going..." coughed the creature.  
As the creature was disappearing, Duskmon called out to it.  
"I need to know something..." said Duskmon.  
"Yes?" asked the creature.  
"Rei...Re...Reina..." mumbled Duskmon.  
"That name means nothing to you..." said the creature.  
"When I hear that name...I...I feel..." said Duskmon.  
Duskmon suddenly fell to the ground, being choked by some supernatural power.  
"Duskmon! You do not feel anything! NOTHING!" yelled the creature.  
Duskmon's eyes became violently red.  
"I understand, sir," said Duskmon.  
"Good..." laughed the creature.  
The creature disappeared while Duskmon was on the ground while something that  
resembled a tear shed from his eye.  
  
Here I am...With my trusty Digimon.  
We have to find the others...  
We are currently hungry...  
Trapped in this desert...  
V-Team...Shimi...Ketsa...Will you be okay?  
I hope you will be.  
What about her? Is she okay? Is she on this server?  
What will happen to all of us?  
  
Next Chapter  
LOAD: 13 - The Past That Can Never Be Forgotten


	13. The Past That Can Never Be Forgotten

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
by DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 13 - The Past That Can Never Be Forgotten

"Heh...I won't kill you yet, but I will give you some alone time...Time to be only with yourselves..." smiled Duskmon.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yositomo.  
"...This..." smiled Duskmon.  
"DIMENSIONAL DEVOURER!!!" screamed Duskmon as he held up his hand.  
"What??? What is that thing???" yelled Reina as she pointed to the sky.  
A huge, red portal opened up, and it started to suck up everyone but Ramza and Duskmon.  
"RAMZA!!!" screamed Emi.  
Duskmon looked up to the children flying into the air.  
"Don't worry, you will be reunited with your Digimon, but that is all..." laughed Duskmon.__

_"Ramza…Don't leave me…" thought Emi._

_"I don't want to lose you either…" Emi thought._

Emi ended up in a huge desert, with his Digimon beside of him.

Emi had been knocked out during the fall.

_"Ramza! Ramza! Where are you?" yelled Emi._

_Emi was running through a huge forest near his home, it was Emi's eighth birthday, he had one Digimon who was at home, Usagi the Salamon._

_While Emi was running, he thought about what just happened._

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Emi…I'll tell you something if you promise not to tell anybody else!" laughed Ramza._

_"I promise! I promise so much that if I break it, I'll eat Mizuna's hamster, Hamutaru!" replied Emi._

_"You really promise?" said Ramza._

_"Of course! I'm your best friend!" laughed Emi._

_Ramza started to smile._

_"I'm in love with someone…" said Ramza._

_"You are? Who?!" said Emi._

_"I'm sorry, I can't tell you…" said Ramza._

_"Why not?" said Emi._

_"It's a secret! That's why!" laughed Ramza._

_"The thing I wanted to tell you is…I'm going to tell that person tonight!" said Ramza._

_"Are you sure you want to?" asked Emi._

_"I don't know, I feel all weird, I'm sorta scared…" said Ramza._

_Emi smiled and grabbed Ramza's hand._

_"Don't worry! I'm sure that whoever you love will love you back forever and ever!" yelled Emi._

_"Emi…Thanks…" smiled Ramza._

_Later that day…_

_"Heh!!! Ramza is in looovve!" laughed a boy._

_"Who is it? Is it Mizuna? It is Mizuna, isn't it!!!" laughed another boy._

_Ramza started blushing._

_The other children started making fun of Ramza._

_Ramza started to cry and he ran out of the building to the huge forest._

_"Ramza! Come back!" yelled Emi._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

_"Ramza!!! Where are you!!!" yelled Emi._

_As Emi ran, he could smell the scent of roses in the air._

_Emi ran and ran, looking for his friend...Until…_

_The forest ended with a small clearing._

_There was a large clearing filled with roses and a small boy crying, while his tears gently brushed the rose petals._

_Emi walked to where Ramza was crying and held on to his hand._

_"Ramza, don't cry…please…" said Emi._

_"Why shouldn't I?" cried Ramza._

_"Because, no matter what happens, if the person who loves you truly loves you, they will love you no matter what anyone says…" said Emi._

_"Emi…Thank you…I have to…to…tell…you something…" said Ramza._

_"What is it, Ramza?" asked Emi._

_"I…I…I…I can't tell you who I love tonight…" said Ramza._

_Emi smiled._

_"That's fine, just tell me when you build up enough courage…" said Emi._

_Ramza smiled._

_It was silent for a few minutes._

_"Aren't the roses pretty?" asked Emi._

_"Yes, they are beautiful!" laughed Ramza._

_"Now that I think about it, when I see a rose, I think of you, Ramza," said Emi._

_"Why is that?" asked Ramza._

_"You are strong and handsome just like a rose, but you still have those painful feelings, your thorns..." said Emi._

_"Emi…Thanks…" smiled Ramza._

_They stayed there for the rest of the night, admiring the beauty of the roses._

_In the morning, they both made their way home._

_Ramza thought…"Emi…you know who the person I love is…"_

Emi was rolling around on the desert sand.

_"Anzu! Usagi! Where do you all want to go today?" asked Emi._

_"I don't know, maybe the park!" said Anzu the Patamon._

_"Yeah!!! The park!" yelled Usagi._

_"Alright! Let's go!" laughed Emi._

_Emi was a nine year old boy at this time, he had two Digimon. Usagi the Salamon and Anzu the Patamon._

_"Hey! Just make sure to be back before suppertime!" yelled Koro, Emi's father._

_"Alright! Don't worry!" yelled Emi as he ran out of the door._

_Emi, Usagi, and Anzu walked to the park, which was half a mile away, near the __Adoption__Center__ where he got both of his Digimon._

_As soon as they got there, they headed straight for the swings._

_"So, Emi, what are we going to do when we grow up?" asked Usagi._

_Emi was swinging back and forth._

_"I don't know, but I know one thing! I hope to have both of you with me!" laughed Emi._

_Anzu was swinging back and forth._

_"Will we ever Evolve?" laughed Anzu._

_Usagi was swinging back and forth._

_"Of course we will! Are you stupid?" yelled Usagi._

_"I'm not the stupid one! You are!!! I'm thinking of ideas for Emi to use!" yelled Anzu._

_"Stop thinking or you will hurt yourself!" yelled Usagi._

_The two Digimon started biting each other._

_"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop it!" yelled Emi._

_Emi grabbed the two and ended up being brought into the fight._

_They all fell off the swings, and they all started to laugh._

_They had a great day at the park, until the sky changed to a pale black._

_"What's going on?" screamed Anzu._

_"The devil has come!!!" screamed a man._

_A huge black creature appeared over the horizon._

_"I am…Devimon…I have come here to…enslave you all…to get the D-Ultima…" said Devimon._

_"The D-Ultima? What's that!!!" yelled Emi._

_Devimon looked at the group of friends._

_"The innocence of children…I will kill you all first…" smiled Devimon._

_Devimon's two black hands were headed straight for Emi._

_"NO!!!" screamed Emi, who was frozen with fear._

_Devimon grabbed onto the targets, and started squeezing his fists._

_Emi was left unscathed, but his Digimon were trapped in Devimon's fists._

_Devimon laughed evilly._

_"No…Usagi…Anzu…DEVIMON!!! DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!!!" screamed Emi._

_Suddenly, two bright lights appeared where Devimon's hands were._

_Anzu and Usagi miraculously shot out of his hands and back to Emi._

_"Emi…" said Anzu._

_"Emi…" said Usagi._

_"WE WILL PROTECT YOU!!!" yelled the two Digimon._

_01010101  
HOLY EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Patamon and Salamon started growing small angel wings out of their backs.  
There was a huge rainbowish light above them; they both flew towards the light.  
"HOLY...EVOLUTION!!!" yelled Patamon and Salamon.  
They were absorbed by the light.  
Two angels were seen emerging from the light.  
One was a male angel, with a golden staff._

_PATAMON EVOLVED TO ANGEMON!!!_

_The other was a female angel, with a white bow as a weapon._

_SALAMON EVOLVED TO ANGEWOMON.  
  
10101010  
HOLY EVOLUTION  
01010101_

_"HAND OF FATE!!!" screamed Angemon as he pulled his hand back and shot a beam of energy from his fist towards Devimon._

_Angewomon reached into the sack on her back, and pulled out a golden arrow, "CELESTIAL ARROW!!!" she screamed as she shot the arrow with her bow._

_Both attacks struck Devimon at the same time._

_"The Holy Pair…No!!! NO!!! NO!!!" Devimon screamed as he was being deleted._

_The sky became blue again._

_As soon as they had appeared, Angemon and Angewomon both changed back into Anzu and Usagi._

_"Thanks…You guys…" said Emi, as he pet the two Digimon, his friends._

We return to the desert, where Emi was waking up.

His Digimon were still KO'ed.

He looked down at them, all cuddled up with each other.

  
"Thanks…You guys…" said Emi, as he pet the three Digimon, his friends.

"I promise, I will make everything right again…" said Emi.

"And…Ramza…I'll find you again…" said Emi.

It seemed like a typical day in the neighborhood at the Tendo Training Hall!

Until something different happened, and due to a misunderstanding, I wind up getting kidnapped!

Yositomo and the others have to travel to Nekonron Village to face Ranma and the Warriors of the Seven Lucky God Martial Artists!

Yositomo, won't you come and rescue me before I'm married to Ranma?

This next chapter brings to you the First Digimon Tournament Special Chapter, Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress Special: Big Trouble in Nekonron Village!

LOAD: 14 – Big Trouble in Nekonron Village!  
  



	14. Big Trouble in Nekonron Village

"Heh...I won't kill you yet, but I will give you some alone time...Time to be only with yourselves..." smiled Duskmon.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yositomo.  
"...This..." smiled Duskmon.  
"DIMENSIONAL DEVOURER!!!" screamed Duskmon as he held up his hand.  
"What??? What is that thing???" yelled Reina as she pointed to the sky.  
A huge, red portal opened up, and it started to suck up everyone but Ramza and Duskmon.  
"RAMZA!!!" screamed Emi.  
Duskmon looked up to the children flying into the air.  
"Don't worry, you will be reunited with your Digimon, but that is all..." laughed Duskmon.

"Oh NUTS!!!" screamed Yositomo as he was thrown through the air.

"V-MON!!!" screamed Yositomo.

V-Mon was crying, "MOMMY!!!"

They both were thrown through a huge portal.

-Minutes Later-

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" asked what sounded like an old man.

Yositomo slowly woke up.

"Where…am…where…am…I?" asked Yositomo.

"You are at the Tendo Training Hall!" laughed the old man.

Yositomo jumped onto his feet.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" screamed Yositomo.

The old man jumped back and replied, "My name is Hippou!"

The man was holding a sack on his back.

"ACK! Have you seen my Digimon, V-Mon!?!" asked Yositomo.

"Well…---" said Hippou.

The reason he stopped was that there was a huge mob heading straight for Hippou, screaming bad, bad words.

One of the people said, "GET BACK HERE YOU PANTY THIEF!!!"

Another said, "YOU LECHEROUS OLD MAN!!!"

A woman yelled, "BAKA HENTAI!!!"

"Holy Strawberry Colored Panties!" screamed Hippou as he started running from them.

The man in the front of the mob caught up to Hippou.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" screamed the man.

It seemed as if time had stopped…

The man unleashed a devastating kick to the old man's backside, opening the sack, and creating a rainbow of panties across the blue summer sky.

Yositomo stood there, speechless.

"Wow, amazing, eh?" asked V-Mon, who was standing beside Yositomo the whole time.

"When did you get here?" asked Yositomo.

"A few minutes ago…" replied V-Mon.

Hippou was nowhere to be seen, and shortly after, the mob left.

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
by DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 14 – Big Trouble in Nekonron Village!

Yositomo and V-Mon were walking around the entrance of the training hall.

"What are we going to do now?" asked V-Mon.

"I don't know, we do need to get back to the others…" sighed Yositomo.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from behind the hall.

"What was that?" yelled Yositomo.

V-Mon and Yositomo ran to the back of the hall and discovered a small bird, and a woman.

"Ow…That was a big fall…" sighed the girl, as she rubbed her butt.

"Hey, it's a Biyomon!" yelled Yositomo.

The girl looked up at Yositomo and V-Mon.

"YOU TWO!!! Have you seen an old man named Hippou?" asked the girl.

"Umm…Do you mind telling us who you are?" asked Yositomo.

"You tell me first!" yelled the girl.

"Alright, I'm Yositomo, and this is my Digimon, V-Mon," said Yositomo.

"My name is Sora, and this is Biyomon," said the girl, Sora.

"Nice to meet you both," said V-Mon.

"To answer the question, Hippou was here, but he is gone now…" sighed Yositomo.

"WHAT!!!" screamed Sora.

"I HAVE TO GIVE HIM THIS SCROLL!!!" screamed Sora.

"I can give it to him," said V-Mon.

Sora chuckled.

"Fine! Give it to him!" laughed Sora.

"What is the scroll for?" asked Yositomo.

"Hippou gave this scroll to my great-grandmother, he said it would bring us a prince…" said Sora.

"But so far, no prince…" she continued.

"That's too bad…" sighed Yositomo.

Sora, Yositomo, V-Mon, and Biyomon were sitting on the benches.

Suddenly, a huge ship started to descend from the sky.

This ship looked more like a pirate ship than anything else.

"What's that?" screamed Sora.

"I have no freaking idea!" yelled Yositomo.

V-Mon was playing with the scroll.

The ship was coming closer and closer.

Biyomon flew behind Sora.

The ship landed with devastating force.

Two men could be seen on the ship.

One man looked at the group and smiled.

He held out his hand, "You! You with the scroll! You shall be my bride!!!" yelled the man.

Everyone looked at V-Mon.

"WHAT?" yelled Yositomo.

V-Mon danced around.

"I'm gonna be a brideypoo!!!" laughed V-Mon.

"My name is Ranma! You! The V-Mon! You are now my bride!" yelled Ranma, the man.

"That is just SO wrong…" sighed Yositomo.

A short man came from behind Ranma.

"You are coming! No matter what!" yelled the shorter man.

Suddenly, V-Mon was being pulled to the ship.

"V-Mon!!! Come back!" yelled Yositomo as he tried to grab V-Mon's leg.

"YOSITOMO!!!" he screamed as he was being pulled to the ship.

"V-MON!!! I SWEAR!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" screamed Yositomo as he ran towards the ship.

Ranma looked down at Yositomo.

"Fool. I didn't want to hurt anyone while I am here. No one shall interrupt in the seizure of the bride…" said Ranma.

Ranma held out his hands.

"Using the power of the legendary curse…I summon the the fanged three headed beast!" screamed Ramza.

Ranma's hands released some type of energy in the same direction Yositomo was standing.

"I summon…CEREBUSMON!!!" yelled Ranma.

Out of nowhere, a Cerebusmon appeared.

Yositomo suddenly stopped and murmured, "Oh Crap…"

DIGIMON INFO  
Cerebusmon (82.4 G)   
Virus – Champion  
Cerebusmon has the heads of three dog like beasts. He is unruly and vicious, he has no conscience. His Toxic Flame and Berserker attacks will finish off any normal Digimon for sure.

The huge beast started growling at Yositomo.

"No!!! V-Mon! I have to keep my promise!" yelled Yositomo.

The beast jumped into the air, and planned to lunge down and devour Yositomo.

Sora ran and yelled, "NOT SO FAST!"

01010101  
EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Biyomon slowly started to fly in circles while releasing several Spiral Twister attacks.  
The Spiral Twister attacks started to hit each other and they formed a portal of data.  
"EVOLUTION!!!" laughed Biyomon.  
Biyomon flew through the portal.  
While in the portal, Biyomon started to grow larger wings, and more of a fire like appearance.  
The Winged Fighter of Love…  
BIRDRAMON!  
  
10101010  
EVOLUTION  
01010101

From behind Yositomo came Birdramon who slammed into Cerebusmon, stopping the attack.

Yositomo was frozen with fear when Sora ran to him.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen to you!" yelled Sora.

"I know…It is alright…We have to get V-Mon back…" said Yositomo.

"METEOR BLAST!!!" yelled Birdramon as she pulled back her wings, and then released them, shooting off multiple meteors heading for Cerebusmon.

Without any hesitation from the ignorant beast, Cerebusmon jumped head on for the attack.

He had underestimated Birdramon's attack, and that caused him great damage.

Cerebusmon was deleted.

"Great job Birdramon!" laughed Sora.

"Thanks for saving me, Birdramon!" yelled Yositomo.

Ranma looked down at them and laughed.

"My bride and I shall be wed in Nekonron Village, come visit us if you wish to attend. Don't try any funny business…My Seven Lucky God Martial Artists will be there…" smiled Ranma.

Yositomo started running again, "I won't let you get away!"

V-Mon was screaming for Yositomo, "Yositomo!!! Save me!!!"

Ranma laughed and whispered something to the short man.

"UNDERSTOOD!" yelled the short man who then ran off.

The ship started to fly off towards Nekonron Village.

Sora, Yositomo, and Biyomon were standing outside the hall.

"So, Yositomo, what are you going to do?" asked Sora.

"What do you think I'll do? V-Mon is my friend, my best friend, I have to save him…" said Yositomo.

"Well, you sure ain't going alone," laughed Sora.

"Why? Why are you going too?" asked Yositomo.

"You don't have any Digimon, or a way to get there…" said Biyomon.

"I guess you are right…We need to get going quickly…" said Yositomo.

"Before we go…I was just wondering…Do you have any other friends here?" asked Sora.

"Of course I do…there is the girl Reina and the boys Ramza and Emi," said Yositomo.

"Ramza…and…Emi?" asked Sora.

"Yea, do you know them?" asked Yositomo.

"Of course we do…We helped Emi and Ramza stop the Digimon Crisis…" laughed Biyomon.

"It was amazing…when Emi and Usagi changed into Sakurahumon," laughed Sora.

"When did you last see him?" asked Yositomo.

"I last saw him around four weeks after the Digimon Crisis," said Sora.

"We all got separated by Duskmon, the leader of the Hybrid Generation," said Yositomo.

"Did you say Hybrid?" asked Sora.

"Yea, I did," said Yositomo.

"One of the other people who helped stop the Digimon Crisis was a Hybrid, his name was Takuya, he was the Spirit of Flame, Agunimon," said Sora.

"We never came across the Spirit of Flame yet," said Yositomo.

"That is good, maybe he didn't get involved," said Sora.

Biyomon got up and started to pace around.

"Don't we need to be going somewhere?" asked Biyomon.

"Oh! I completely forgot! We have to get to Nekonron Village!" gasped Yositomo.

"Well, we can get there on Biyomon," said Sora.

"We need to come up with a plan first…" sighed Yositomo.

"All I know is that he said he had the Seven Lucky God Martial Artists on his side…" said Sora.

"Who are they?" asked Yositomo.

"They are a group of Elite Digimon with no tamers…Last I heard, there was:

Gumo the Growlmon

Kirasagwa the Kyubimon

Chiaki the Gargomon

Master Leo the Leomon

Canon the Guardromon

Wendigo the Endigomon

Mizunami the MarineAngemon

And possibly their leader, Behemoth the Impmon.

All of them are Champion level except Mizunami, who is a Mega with the strength of a Champion, and Behemoth, the rookie," said Sora.

 "Well, if we can take them on one at a time, we should be fine, we don't want to start any fights if we don't have to, all we need to do is get V-Mon back," said Yositomo.

"Seems like we are ready! So, Biyomon, evolve and we can get going!" yelled Sora.

01010101  
EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Biyomon slowly started to fly in circles while releasing several Spiral Twister attacks.  
The Spiral Twister attacks started to hit each other and they formed a portal of data.  
"EVOLUTION!!!" laughed Biyomon.  
Biyomon flew through the portal.  
While in the portal, Biyomon started to grow larger wings, and more of a fire like appearance.  
The Winged Fighter of Love…  
BIRDRAMON!  
  
10101010  
EVOLUTION  
01010101

"All aboard!" yelled Birdramon.

Yositomo and Sora crawled onto Birdramon's back.

"Alright! On to Nekonron Village to save V-Mon and defeat Ranma!" yelled Yositomo.

DIGIMON CRISIS PROFILE (CONT)  
Name: The Digimon Crisis (CONT)   
Before Emi could use the D-Ultima to fight the two Ultima Digimon, he needed help. Jyou with Gomamon, Sora with Biyomon, and Takuya as Agunimon helped him fight his way to get the D-Ultima to who it needed to get to. Their quest was cut short when Berezehumon and Quezcohumon attacked a small town. Emi, Jyou, Sora, and Takuya had to fight them, unknowing where the D-Ultima was. They all fought valiantly until Emi was able to stop the Parallel Digimon.

Meanwhile, In Ranma's ship…

"Oh crap! Why did I have to hold that scroll?" cried V-Mon.

"What if Yositomo gets hurt while trying to save me…what if he DOESN'T save me?" cried V-Mon.

The door to the dungeon opened up.

Ranma walked in.

V-Mon just curled up even more.

"Don't be so sad…" laughed Ranma.

"I know it isn't right to marry a Digimon, so I had my in house magician, Yukito, to make me a special food for you," said Ranma.

Ranma held out a bowl of DigiChow.

"You are giving me…food?" asked V-Mon.

"Yes, See, I'm not such a bad guy…" said Ranma.

Ranma put the food on the ground and also laid a beautiful yellow dress on with it.

"If you want to make it more fun, wear this…" laughed Ranma as he walked out of the room.

The room was completely dark now.

"I'm not wearing any dress!" yelled V-Mon.

"Now…CHOW TIME!" yelled V-Mon.

V-Mon started to eat the food.

POOF!

Suddenly, V-Mon now felt VERY different, he felt his legs, and they were long and sleek.

He felt his head, it now had hair.

He felt his arms, they were longer too.

He felt his chest.

"What is this? It feels so familiar…" thought V-Mon.

V-Mon was having a flashback.

_"Hey! Boys aren't supposed to stare at those!!!" yelled Namimon._

_V-Mon jumped up in the air and punched one of Namimon's breasts._

_Namimon looked confused, but felt much pain, with the intensity of the punch._

_"You…PERVERT!!!" screamed Namimon._

"My chest…feels like hers did…" said a puzzled V-Mon.

V-Mon froze.

"I've got…I've got…I've got…BOOBS!!!" screamed V-Mon.

"THAT FREAK CHANGED ME INTO A HUMAN GIRL!!! NO WONDER HE GAVE ME THE DRESS!!!" yelled V-Mon.

Sora and Yositomo were lying on Birdramon's back as they flew towards Nekonron Village.

"Sora…" whispered Yositomo.

"What? What is it?" asked Sora.

"Do you really think…we will get V-Mon back?" asked Yositomo.

Sora turned on her side to look at Yositomo, who was staring into the endless blue sky.

"Yositomo…" sighed Sora.

"It's just…We really have become good friends now…Every time I go somewhere now, I don't worry, no matter how bad it looks, for one reason…because I have my friends…V-Mon, Reina, Emi…" said Yositomo.

"But now, they are all gone…I'm scared. What if I never get back to them? What if I never get V-Mon back?" asked Yositomo.

"Yositomo…You don't need to worry. You still have one friend with you." Said Sora.

"Who's that?" asked Yositomo.

"Me," smiled Sora.

Yositomo smiled and whispered,"Thanks…"

They looked at each other and smiled, then stared even more into the endless cerulean sky.

After a few minutes, they saw a large castle coming over the horizon, with a small village below it.

Sora stood up and yelled to Birdramon, "We're almost there!!!"

Yositomo stood up and stretched his legs.  
"Are you ready, buddy?" laughed Sora.

"Of course I am, I have my friends, so I have nothing to worry about," smiled Yositomo.

"All right! Here we go! I'm going in for a landing at the castle's base!" yelled Birdramon.

Birdramon started soaring towards the huge eastern style castle.

Birdramon landed and then let Sora and Yositomo off.

Yositomo and the others walked to the entrance of the castle.

"No baddies so far…" said Sora.

"You probably jinxed us right there," laughed Yositomo.

"Maybe," smiled Sora.

They walked into the castle.

They walked even farther into the castle, when they came into a fork in the path, left and right.

"Where do we go?" growled Birdramon.

"You…shall be going nowhere!" yelled an unknown voice.

"Nowhere is where you shall be going!" yelled another voice.

Two Digimon jumped from the ceiling.

"Watch out! I bet it is the Martial Artists!!!" yelled Sora.

The first Digimon was a huge rabbit, but not a normal rabbit; this one had guns for hands!!!  
"My name is Gargomon!" yelled the green and white rabbit Digimon.

DIGIMON INFO  
Gargomon (52.2 G)   
Data – Champion  
Gargomon may look like a harmless bunny, but this bunny has some big guns! Watch out for his Gargo Gun and Dum Dum Upper attacks!

The second Digimon was a huge beast Digimon that held a very small resemblance to Gargomon, but was much bigger and beastlike, he had no guns.

"My name is Endigomon!" yelled the brown and pink beast Digimon.

DIGIMON INFO  
Endigomon (92.2 G)   
Virus – Champion  
Endigomon was formed by an Indian hacker creating a Digimon to represent the ancestors of his people. Endigomon's Growling Claw and Endigo Haunting attacks hurt REALLY REALLY bad.

"And together, we are the first two of the Seven Lucky God Martial Artists!!!" said Gargomon.

"You do not have to fight us both, though…" said Endigomon.

"What do you mean?" yelled Birdramon.

"Let us explain," said Endigomon.

"Each of us guards one door, I to the right, Endigomon to the left. You choose one of us, the one you choose you must fight, if you beat us, you get to go through our door, but be warned, only one leads to the second floor, while the other leaves you for dead!" yelled Gargomon.

"You have one minute to choose," said Endigomon.

Birdramon, Sora, and Yositomo started to discuss it.

"Who are we going to choose?" asked Yositomo.

"Well, since Birdramon has to fight, I say we let her choose," said Sora.

"I think that Endigomon has the correct door, Gargomon seems too obvious to have the correct door, people would normally choose the one who has the most information, therefore, Gargomon, also Endigomon seems stronger, so most people would want the most likely and easiest way out, so let's pick Endigomon," explained Birdramon.

"All right, all settled?" asked Yositomo.

"Fine with me," said Sora.

"All right! We have to save V-Mon!!!" yelled Yositomo.

Yositomo announced their choice.

"We pick…ENDIGOMON!!!" yelled Yositomo.

"Very Well," said Gargomon.

Endigomon walked up to Birdramon and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" growled Birdramon.

Endigomon suddenly unleashed a furious punch onto Birdramon's stomach.

"Birdramon! Watch out!!!" yelled Sora.

Birdramon flew backwards a few meters and spread her wings.

"METEOR WING!!!" screamed Birdramon as the meteor-like fireballs were flung into Endigomon's face.

"My face!!!' screamed Endigomon.

Birdramon got ready for another attack.

"Not so fast, little birdie!!!" growled Endigomon.

"GROWLING CLAW!!!" screamed Endigomon as his claw ripped into Birdramon's chest.

Birdramon cried out in pain.

"Birdramon! Don't let him beat you!!!" yelled Yositomo.

Birdramon unleashed a shriek of fury as she flew into Endigomon.

"WINGS OF FURY!!!" screamed Birdramon as her wings cut right through Endigomon, leaving two parts of him on the floor.

As soon as Endigomon hit the floor, both parts of him were engulfed in a bright light, and out came a Digiegg.

"You did it!" yelled Sora who ran to Birdramon and hugged her neck.

Yositomo was looking at Gargomon.

"We have failed, Farewell," said Gargomon.

Gargomon held his gun to his neck.

"Wait!!! Gargomon!!!" yelled Yositomo.

It was too late, Gargomon had killed himself. Before he hit the floor also, he changed into a Digiegg.

"Why? Why did he do that?" asked Sora.

"He felt he was nothing without him, they were probably always together, so when one died, the other one did too," sighed Birdramon.

The two Digieggs flew through the sky towards the entrance of the castle, and flew into the sky.

"Well, we need to get moving," said Yositomo.

"Right, on our way through the left door!" yelled Sora.

They walked through the door, nervously and cautiously.

They made it to the steps leading to the second floor hall.

"Yes! We made it to the second floor steps!" yelled Yositomo.

A small merchant was going down the steps also.

Sora cautiously called out to him.

"Hey! Know how many floors are in this place?" asked Sora.

The old man looked at her and nodded.

"Two…" said the old man.

"TWO??? From the outside, it looked like seventy!!!" yelled Yositomo.

"Oh! There are two main floors, but the reason the castle is so big is because of the eighty story-tall torture chamber which can be reached through the right fork at the entrance, to the second floor though, you have a seventy story walk ahead of you," said the old man.

"Dear god…" said Yositomo.

"Thank you!" bowed Sora.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Yositomo.

"Birdramon can fly us to the top," smiled Sora.

"I completely forgot!" laughed Yositomo.

"How come I have to do all the work?" sighed Birdramon.

They both got on Birdramon and flew to the top story.

Once they were there, there were only 3 rooms, the hall they were in, and two rooms to the sides.

Yositomo ran from the stairs and into the hall, "Hey!!! Ranma!!! Where's V-Mon!!!"

"Get your sorry asses out here!" yelled Sora.

The room became dark.

"Small boy, you chose the right choice to get to this area, but the wrong one to mess with me," said a voice.

"Ranma!!! Get out here!!!" yelled Yositomo.

A spotlight shone on Ranma.

"I'm right here…" smiled Ranma.

"Where's V-Mon!!!" yelled Yositomo.

"Kizuna! My darling, get out here!!!" yelled Ranma.

From the shadows appeared a beautiful young woman, she was gorgeous. Yet, she had a strange mark on her forehead, like a V.

Kizuna looked at Yositomo and the others.

"YOSITOMO!!!" yelled Kizuna.

"Huh? How does she know me?" asked Yositomo.

"Heh, don't you even know your own Digimon?" laughed Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Yositomo.

"This is V-Mon, forever now known as Kizuna, my bride. I changed V-Mon into a human girl using a potion…" smiled Ranma.

"You sick bastard!" yelled Sora.

"Change her back now!" yelled Birdramon.

"Hmm…I need to get rid of you all now, but most of my Martial Artists are in the Torture Chamber, painting each other's toenails and telling stories, among other things, like torturing," said Ranma.

"That's good! We can take you out right now!" yelled Yositomo.

"But, notice I said MOST, my two best Artists are here now!!!" laughed Ranma.

"Introducing…THE LEADERS OF THE SEVEN LUCKY GOD MARTIAL ARTISTS!!!" screamed Ranma.

The spotlight shone on a large red dinosaur Digimon.

"I am Gumo the Growlmon!!!" yelled Gumo.

A second spotlight shone on a second imp-like Digimon.

"Feh, I'm Impmon! You can call me Behemoth!" laughed Behemoth.

DIGIMON INFO  
Growlmon (35.2 G)   
Virus – Champion  
Growlmon is a cause of the Digital Hazard. He was created from the ZERO Unit. His Plasma Blade and Growling Arrow Fire can really cause that butt to burn!

DIGIMON INFO  
Impmon (12.9 G)   
Virus – Rookie  
This little prankster has some very mischievous tricks! His Night of Fire and Elemental Summon attacks can leave you either hot or cold!

"Well, we have Birdramon!" yelled Sora.

"We will get V-Mon back!" yelled Yositomo.

"I really don't think you will, you see, your V-Mon has some very strange powers, like this…He has the IMPERIAL Unit, which allows any Digimon to evolve to their normal highest level!" laughed Ranma.

"I won't do it!" yelled Kizuna.

"I'm sorry…I have to," smiled Ranma.

"IMPERIAL Unit!!! Unleash your true power!!! GROWLMON AND IMPMON!!! WARP EVOLUTION!!!" screamed Ranma.

Kizuna's V started glowing, and Impmon and Growlmon were engulfed with a bright light.

01010101  
WARP EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Growlmon slowly started to growl violently while releasing several Plasma Blade attacks.  
The Plasma Blade attacks started to hit each other and they formed a portal of gold data.  
"WARP EVOLUTION!!!" screamed Growlmon.  
Growlmon flew through the portal.  
While in the portal, Growlmon started to gain a saber, and more of a knight like appearance.  
The Royal Crimson Knight!!!  
GALLANTMON!  
  
Impmon slowly started to walk in circles while releasing several Night of Fire attacks.  
The Night of Fire attacks started to hit each other and they formed a portal of gold data.  
"WARP EVOLUTION!!!" screamed Impmon.  
Impmon flew through the portal.  
While in the portal, Impmon started to grow huge demonic wings, and more humanoid appearance.  
The Legendary Gun of Evil!!!  
Beelzebumon!!!  
  
10101010  
WARP EVOLUTION  
01010101

DIGIMON INFO  
Gallantmon (84.5 G)   
Virus – Mega  
Gallantmon is a Royal Knight and a cause of the Digital Hazard. His Royal Saber and Royal Slash attacks will cut through any evildoer.

DIGIMON INFO  
Beelzebumon (112.9 G)   
Virus – Mega  
Beelzebumon is the king of all demons. He has a two guns named Trust and Betrayal. His Double Shot and Desperado Shot attacks will shoot through anything!

"Ready?" laughed Ranma.

"Birdramon can't take on both of them!!" yelled Sora.

As Ranma was laughing, Kizuna kicked Ranma and ran towards Yositomo.

"V-MON!!!" screamed Yositomo.

"YOSITOMO!!!" screamed Kizuna.

As soon as Kizuna jumped off the platform next to Ramza, she started to change back into V-Mon.

"YOSITOMO!!! I'M COMING!!!" yelled V-Mon.

Yositomo then remembered when he first met V-Mon.

_Yositomo entered a room, filled with computers, and a huge statue in the middle._

_He saw five desks, he made is way to the desk that said, "DIGIMON RETRIEVAL."_

_"Do you wish to upload a Digimon from MEGAMI Digital Monster Server?" asked the receptionist._

_"Um, yes, yes I would," said Yositomo._

_"Please state your name," said the receptionist._

_"My name is Yositomo Suzuki," said Yositomo._

_"Hmm…Yositomo…Yositomo Mario…Yositomo Suzaka…Yositomo Suzuki!" said the receptionist._

_Yositomo looked on the screen above him._

_He saw a picture of himself, with a list next to his name and information._

_"I assume that you want to upload the Digimon, V-Mon, as he is the only Digimon stored in the server," said the receptionist._

_"Yes! That is the one that I want," laughed Yositomo._

_"Alright, please stand over there, and your Digimon will appear where you are standing currently," said the receptionist._

_Yositomo walked over to where the receptionist pointed out._

_Suddenly, the receptionist pressed a button, and data started to appear where Yositomo was standing earlier._

_A small, blue Digimon emerged from the blue data._

_Yositomo felt a strange surge of adrenaline rushing through his body._

_Yositomo heard a small cry come from the Digimon._

_"V-Mon…Is that the same one…" said Yositomo._

_V-Mon squealed._

_"Is this the same V-Mon from the D-3?" asked Yositomo._

_The V-Mon stumbled onto its legs._

_V-Mon stared at Yositomo, with an innocent look._

_"V-Mon?" asked Yositomo._

_"My name is Yositomo," said Yositomo._

_"Yositomo?" asked V-Mon._

_V-Mon jumped up to Yositomo's head._

_"BOOM BOOM PUNCH!" yelled V-Mon, as he slammed a punch into Yositomo's face._

_Yositomo lied on the ground, mumbling something._

_"Oww…" sighed Yositomo._

_"Oww?" repeated V-Mon._

_Yositomo got up, and rubbed his head, "V-Mon, that hurt…" said Yositomo._

_"Hurt?" asked V-Mon._

_"Like this!" yelled Yositomo._

_Yositomo grabbed V-Mon, and started giving him noogies._

_"Guwahhh!!!" yelled V-Mon._

_"I feel sorry for both of them," sighed the receptionist._

V-Mon landed in Yositomo's arms.

"V-Mon!!! I'm so happy you're back!!!" cried Yositomo.

"Me too," cried V-Mon.

Yositomo held V-Mon up in the air as he tried to hold back his tears.

"V-Mon, want to get Ranma back for what he did?" laughed Yositomo.

"For taking us apart! Let's get 'em!" laughed V-Mon.

"Yositomo, try what Ranma did, the IMPERIAL Unit, then we can finish em off!" said Birdramon.

"Don't forget, you're other friends are here too…" smiled Sora.

"Right…" smiled Yositomo.

"IMPERIAL Unit!!! Unleash your true power!!! Let my and Sora…no…Let me and my friends gain the power to warp evolve! Give us the power of SHINING FRIENDSHIP!!!" yelled Yositomo.

V-Mon jumped into the air as his V on his forehead started glowing.

Birdramon also changed back into Biyomon.

01010101  
WARP EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
V-Mon slowly started to hop around while releasing several Boom Boom Punch attacks.  
The Boom Boom Punch attacks started to hit each other and they formed a portal of gold data.  
"WARP EVOLUTION!!!" screamed V-Mon.  
V-Mon ran through the portal.  
While in the portal, V-Mon started to grow into a more dragonic appearance.

The Imperial Dragon of the Skies!!!  
Imperialdramon!!!  
  
Biyomon then changed into a huge surge of data and merged with Imperialdramon.

"THROUGH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!!! LET OUR UNITY BE SUCCESSFUL!!!" said the new being.

IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!!!  
  
10101010  
WARP EVOLUTION  
01010101

DIGIMON INFO  
Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (142.9 G)   
Vaccine – Beyond Mega  
Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an improved version of Imperialdramon. His Imperial Judgment attack will leave you crying!

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

"Exactly!" yelled both Sora and Yositomo.

The two humans jumped onto Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's back, and flew out of the castle.

They went so far that the castle was very small.

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode held up his arm cannon and aimed for the castle.

"Here we…" said Sora.

"GO!!!" screamed both Yositomo and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

"IMPERIAL JUDGMENT!!!" screamed Imperialdramon Fighter Mode as he shot an enormous energy blast for the castle.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" screamed Ranma.

The entire castle was disintegrated.

Later on back at the Tendo Training Hall, where Yositomo and the others went back to.

"Imperialdramon…Downgraded…" said IDFM.

There was a huge flash of light and Biyomon and V-Mon were separated and thrown to the ground.  
The IMPERIAL Unit flew into the sky.

"That was amazing!" yelled Yositomo.

"He's right, you all did all of that with one shot!" yelled Sora.

Sora picked up Biyomon and looked at Yositomo.

"Well, it's been fun," smiled Sora.

"My pleasure," snickered Yositomo.

"BaiBai!" laughed Biyomon.

"Cya," said V-Mon.

"Bye!!!" yelled Yositomo.

Sora started to walk away, but she stopped.

She ran back to Yositomo and hugged him and started to cry.

"Thank you…so much…" cried Sora.

Yositomo started to blush, "For what?"

"For…showing me what it means to be a true friend…" cried Sora.

Sora pulled herself together and said one last thing, "Tell Emi…Hi for me…" she smiled.

"See you soon!" yelled Yositomo.

After a few moments, they were gone.

Yositomo looked at V-Mon.

"We're stronger now…" said Yositomo.

"I know, and one day, we won't need the IMPERIAL Unit to do that," laughed V-Mon.

Yositomo picked up V-Mon and placed him on his shoulder.

"Now, to find our other friends," said Yositomo as he pointed to the setting sun.

_"Thanks…V-Mon…For Everything…"_

I've got two hybrids on my tail now…Heh, me and Mr. MeowMeow will be able to take care of 'em! And, what's this about Quinglongmon? Will he be able to help me? I have to fly even farther in my dreams to save the others! Next time on Digimon: Tournament to Trouble V.2…

**LOAD: 15 – Three Hybrids and a Cat**


	15. Three Hybrids and a Cat

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
by DrTomoe123  
  
**LOAD: 15 – Three Hybrids and a Cat**

Ramza and Mr. MeowMeow were walking around Mercuria.

"Wow, this city is so big!" said Ramza.

Mr. MeowMeow replied with a meow.

"Maybe, I'll find a way to find the others here," said Ramza.

They were both walking even more as they saw a group of people huddled in the middle of the street.

"Come one and all!!! Fight the legendary Digimon, Cardmon! If you win, you will receive a special card that allows you access to the Trailmon that takes you to see the Digimon God, Quinglongmon!" said a well dressed man in the center of all of the commotion.

Ramza looked at Mr. MeowMeow and nodded.

"Time for us to get to the Digimon God!" laughed Ramza.

The man started accepting entries.

"Please sign up by talking to me! Anyone may enter! Free admission!" laughed the man.

Many people were signing up to be in the contest.

Ramza looked around to see if he knew anyone there.

"Alright! This will be good training for you!" yelled a familiar voice.

"I don't want to! I wanna go home!" said another familiar voice.

"Those voices sound so familiar," wondered Ramza.

As Ramza walked up to sign up, he saw two familiar people…Ranamon and Biifuumon!

_"It's them, those two other hybrids. I don't think they know who Lobomon's true form was, so they probably don't recognize me. If they enter the tournament, and I beat them, I could find out something about the others," thought Ramza._

Ranamon and Biifuumon both signed up for the tournament, and along with some others, entered the coliseum.

"Time for me to sign up!" said Ramza to Mr. MeowMeow.

Ramza and Mr. MeowMeow walked up to the man.

"Hello, I would like to sign up," said Ramza.

"Great! Just answer the following questions!" said the man.

"Alright," said Ramza.

"Just so you know before the tournament, two hybrids signed up for the tournament, so you may not have much of a chance," laughed the man.

"May not…" said Ramza.

"Name?" asked the man.

"Ramza," said Ramza.

"Nickname?" asked the man.

"Fighter of the Eternal Rose…" said Ramza.

"Wow! I thought it might have been you! The Digimon Champion! Ramza of the Eternal Rose!" laughed the man.

"Yep! That's me. I need to see the God, so I need to enter the contest quickly," smiled Ramza.

"Finally, Name + Level of your Digimon you are using," said the man.

"Lobomon the Human Hybrid of Light," said Ramza.

The man was speechless.

"What's wrong?" said Ramza.

"It's just…you are…a Hybrid too?" asked the man.

"Yep, my friend gave me the spirit," laughed Ramza.

"You might actually have a chance then!" laughed the man.

"Your contestant number is 19, please enter the coliseum!" said the man.

"Thanks! C'mon Mr. MeowMeow!" as he yelled for Mr. MeowMeow and they both ran into the coliseum.

Biifuumon and Ranamon were walking around the coliseum.

"Why did you have to bring me?" cried Biifuumon.

"I needed to, you need experience! You sure need it more than Kumamon does!" yelled Ranamon.

"But I don't wanna fight!" yelled Biifuumon.

"Well, tough crap, you have to, or do you want to make Duskmon mad, and do the same to you as he did to those kids?" asked Ranamon.

"But…" said Biifuumon.

"No buts!" yelled Ranamon.

"Meanie…" mumbled Biifuumon.

"Now! To discuss the mission!" laughed Ranamon.

"Not this again…" sighed Biifuumon.

Ranamon held out a bottle of some strange substance.

"We are here to gain access to Quinglongmon! Once we gain access, we will use the 'Data Crusher' to absorb his data to energize this sleeping powder!!!" laughed Ranamon.

"Sleeping powder?" asked Biifuumon, "Why?"

"That is the main part of the plan! Once we get Quinglongmon to sleep, I can use the attack of that Tapirmon that we scanned about an hour ago," laughed Ranamon, "So we can control him using Dream Hypnosis!!!"

Biifuumon jumped with joy.

"That was a great idea, Miss Ranamon!" yelled Biifuumon.

"I know! Master Duskmon liked it also," smirked Ranamon.

Meanwhile, in the dark room…

Laughing could be heard.

"Heh, those children don't stand a chance, even if they come back together," laughed Duskmon.

"I hold both of my spirits, which my current form, my H Spirit, could decimate them all easily, and my B Spirit could slaughter them instantly," laughed Duskmon.

"But…I want to reach a higher goal…" laughed Duskmon.

"I want to reach the next level…the fusion of the H and B Spirits…the Advanced Hybrid, the A Spirit!" laughed Duskmon maniacally.

"After that…once I possess all of the Spirits of each element…I will be unstoppable using my final form…MWHAHAHA!!!!" screamed Duskmon.

Back at the coliseum…

"That was close!" yelled the announcer.

The tournament had already started, and two Digimon were duking it out!

"Woah! Palmon just missed on that one!" yelled the announcer.

"This battle seems over…wait!" yelled the announcer again.

"That Palmon Evolved into Togemon! That opposing Elecmon better watch it!"

"NEEDLE SPRAY!!!" screamed Togemon as thousands of needles flew out of her cactus-like body.

"The battle is over! Togemon and Takeshi win!!!" yelled the announcer.

"Next up, we have Contestant Number 13, Ranamon VERSUS Contestant Number 4, Lynxmon and Tori!" yelled the announcer.

Ramza and Mr. MeowMeow were sitting in the stands watching the tournament so far.

"Hey, Ranamon is up to fight now…I need to watch carefully in case I have to face her later on," said Ramza.

"Prepare to die!" laughed Ranamon.

"A…hybrid?" shrieked Tori, a small girl with short brown hair.

"Don't worry! I can beat it!" yelled Lynxmon, a huge lion like Digimon that stood on all fours, and looked like its body was on fire.

DIGIMON INFO  
Lynxmon (72.9 G)   
Data – Armor  
This Digimon can run up to speeds of 75mph! It has the ability to shoot flames from its fur with its ultimate attack, Fire of the Beast!

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick," smiled Ranamon.

"Don't listen to her, Tori!" growled Lynxmon.

"Let the battle…BEGIN!" screamed the announcer.

"Okay…Uhh…Lynxmon! Use your Fire of the Beast!" yelled Tori.

"Not so fast," smiled Ranamon as she shook her index finger back and forth.

"WATER JAVELIN!!!" screamed Ranamon as a javelin made of water appeared in her hand.

"Die," smiled Ranamon as she licked her lips.

She threw the javelin straight for Lynxmon's head.

"LYNXMON!!! WATCH OUT!!!" screamed Tori.

It was too late though, the javelin hit right between Lynxmon's eyes.

"Tori…I'm…Sorry…" growled Lynxmon.

The Lynxmon started to delete, and Ranamon absorbed his data.

People started screaming from the stands.

Tori was crying uncontrollably.

"Lynxmon…" she cried.

Ramza was watching.

"She killed it? How could she? HOW COULD SHE!" screamed Ramza.

Mr. MeowMeow looked scared.

"I'm sorry…but…" said the announcer.

"There is nothing in the rules about deleting the opponent…it is…allowed…" softly said the announcer.

"LYNXMON!!!" screamed Tori as two of her friends tried to pull her out of the arena.

"Heh, I told you, you would die," smiled Ranamon.

Where Lynxmon was before, there was now a small DigiEgg.

Tori ran to the Egg and picked it up and gave a mean stare to Ranamon.

"I swear…I won't let her win this tournament…" thought Ramza.

"Even after the unfortunate events of the last battle, we must continue…" said the announcer.

The crowd was still talking about the death of Lynxmon.

"We now have the Contestant Number 18, Hara and Floramon VERSUS Contestant Number 14, Biifuumon!" yelled the announcer.

Ramza could hear the crowd whispering, "I've never heard of Biifuumon, is it another one of those damned Hybrids?"

"I wonder what they'll think when they see me…" sighed Ramza.

"I won't let you kill my Digimon like that other one did!" yelled Hara to Biifuumon.

"I won't either!" yelled Floramon.

Biifuumon looked nervous.

"Let the battle…BEGIN!" yelled the announcer.

"Alright, Floramon! Use your Pollen Swarm on it!" yelled Hara.

"POLLEN SWARM!!!" yelled Floramon as she ran towards Biifuumon and shot pollen from her hands.

Biifuumon tried to dodge it, and it worked.

"Whoo!" yelled Biifuumon.

"Now! My turn!" yelled Biifuumon.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM WIND!!!" screamed Biifuumon as cherry blossoms as sharp as knives flew from her wings straight for Floramon.

"FLORAMON!" screamed Hara.

It was too late for Floramon also.

Biifuumon started to absorb Floramon's data also as a DigiEgg appeared where Floramon once was.

"NO!!!" screamed Hara as she fell to her knees.

The crowd started to scream again.

"This feeling…It feels so good," said Biifuumon.

"Both of them…this is unacceptable!!!" growled Ramza.

"That's it for Round 1! Contestant 19 has gotten a Bye! We now have 10 contestants left!" yelled the announcer.

The battles kept going until it got to Fight 4, Ranamon VS Toya and Rabbitmon.

The same thing happened in this battle too; Ranamon slaughtered Rabbitmon and absorbed his data.

The crowd was getting angrier by the moment.

"Now, for the final fight of Round 2, we have a special battle! Hybrid VS Hybrid! Contestant Number 14 Biifuumon VERSUS Contestant Number 19, Ramza!" yelled the announcer.

People were looking around trying to see this blasted Hybrid, named Ramza.

Ramza stood up from his seat in the stands, and walked for the arena.

Mr. MeowMeow stayed in the seat.

Biifuumon was looking up at Ramza, "Who is he?"

Ramza jumped into the arena.

"I won't let what you and Ranamon did to those Digimon be allowed!" screamed Ramza.

People were confused; there was a Hybrid who was good?

"Just bring it on…you fake Hybrid!" yelled Biifuumon.

"I will…" said Ramza.

I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE LIGHT!!!

01010101  
EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Ramza screamed as the Human Spirit of Light appeared in front of him.  
Ramza started to reach out to the spirit.  
"SPIRIT...EVOLUTION!!!" yelled Ramza.  
Ramza absorbed the spirit's data into his body, and he changed into data.  
A completely formed figure appeared.  
The Holy Warrior of Light…  
LOBOMON!  
  
10101010  
EVOLUTION  
01010101

"Lobomon…The Human Spirit of Light?" gasped Biifuumon.

"Now! You shall end up like your opponents did!" yelled Lobomon.

"Wow! We have two Hybrids now! Let the battle…BEGIN!!!"

"LOBO CANDLE!!!" screamed Lobomon as he ran towards Biifuumon, with his light saber like sword ready to slash.

"Eek! CHERRY BLOSSOM WIND!" screamed Biifuumon.

Lobomon cut right through the Cherry Blossoms and hit Biifuumon in the stomach.

Biifuumon was unconscious when Lobomon walked to her, holding his sword to her neck.

"Now, how would you like to feel exactly what your victims did?" asked Lobomon.

"No…please…don't…" mumbled Biifuumon.

"Why shouldn't I!" yelled Lobomon.

"Please…" said Biifuumon.

Lobomon put his sword back in its sheath.

"Never…EVER…DO THIS AGAIN!!!" screamed Lobomon.

Lobomon walked away and the crowd started to cheer.

Ranamon came out and carried Biifuumon away.

"A victory for the other Hybrid, Ramza!!!" yelled the announcer.

"Now for Round 3, we have 5 competitors left!!! Ranamon gets a Bye in this round!" yelled the announcer.

Lobomon fought and won, without killing his opponent, the crowd liked this a lot.

"Now, In Round 4, we have Ranamon, Lobomon, and MetalGreymon with his partner Shikarou left!" yelled the announcer.

"We will now have a Battle Royale!" yelled the announcer.

"All against all, the last one standing, will be the winner!" yelled the announcer.

All three of them were ready.

"BEGIN!" yelled the announcer.

The three Digimon started charging for each other.

Suddenly, MetalGreymon was there no longer, Ranamon had deleted him.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?!" screamed Lobomon.

"I need his data to kill you!" screamed Ranamon.

"What?" yelled Lobomon.

"WATER JAVELIN!!!" screamed Ranamon.

The javelin hit Lobomon, and it hurt more than it was supposed to.

"More data equals more power…" said Lobomon.

"LOBO CANDLE!" screamed Lobomon as he stabbed Ranamon.

"That tickled," smiled Ranamon.

"It didn't even phase her…" growled Lobomon.

"This will…" smiled Ranamon.

"DRAINING RAIN!" screamed Ranamon as a cloud appeared above Lobomon, and acid rain fell out of it onto Lobomon.

Lobomon screamed in agony.

"I won't…I won't let you…I won't let those fallen Digimon be forgotten without you feeling pain for it!" screamed Lobomon.

Lobomon started to glow a strange white color.

"I summon the light shining strong in my heart!" screamed Lobomon.

"GRANT ME THE POWER OF THOSE FALLEN DIGIMON!" screamed Lobomon.

Out of nowhere, a white object appeared in front of Lobomon.

"What is that?" growled Ranamon.

"It is…the hope of those fallen Digimon…THE BEAST SPIRIT OF LIGHT!" screamed Lobomon.

Lobomon changed back into Ramza.

"Now, prepare to lose!" yelled Ramza.

01010101  
BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Ramza screamed as the Beast Spirit of Light appeared in front of him.  
Ramza started to reach out to the spirit.  
"BEAST SPIRIT...EVOLUTION!!!" yelled Ramza.  
Ramza absorbed the spirit's data into his body, and he changed into multiple rings of data.

The rings merged with each other.  
A completely formed wolf like figure appeared.  
The Holy Beast of Light…  
KENDOGARURUMON!!!  
  
10101010  
BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
01010101

DIGIMON INFO  
KendoGarurumon (102.4 G)   
Vaccine – Hybrid  
This Digimon holds more power than Lobomon can. It's Lupine Laser and Howling Shot attacks will purify most creatures of Darkness, and destroy anything else!

"Now…Be Purified by the Light!!!" screamed KendoGarurumon.

"Wha??" gasped Ranamon.

"Lupine….LASER!!!" screamed KendoGarurumon.

The laser hit Ranamon right in the chest, and hit her so hard, that she hit Biifuumon behind her, and they all flew out of the coliseum.

"Mr.MeowMeow…I DID IT!" laughed KendoGarurumon as the crowd started to cheer.

This is Duskmon…That putrid child, the girl, has made it to the server where I reside. I must kill her. She is holding me back somehow. Why can't I kill her? What is wrong with me? WHY CAN'T I KILL HER! But that friend of hers is a completely different story…Next time on Digimon: Tournament to Trouble V.2…

**LOAD 16 – The ****Darkness****Falls**** to Its Knees  
  
  
**


	16. Darkness Falls to Its Knees

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
by DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 16 – Darkness Falls to Its Knees

Reina, Steven, Kotemon, and Tapirmon were walking up the path that led up the huge tree that went to Blossomburg Tower.

"Are we there yet?" cried Tapirmon.

"I down't know…" cried Kotemon.

Reina looked at Steven.

"You never told me that it would take us this long to get there…" sighed Reina.

"I've never been here before, so I just wanted to make you feel better," laughed Steven.

Reina sighed.

As they walked, they saw a huge building getting closer and closer above them as they walked up the spiral path to the tower.

Earlier, they had been to Blossomburg City.

They found out some information about Baihumon's battle tactics.

"I heard that he had three Digimon that you had to fight in the tower!" said a man.

"I heard he had a scary looking blob thing that tries to eat you!" said another man.

"I heard that he used to come down to the village, and rape the village maidens!" said another man.

"So…is that it? The tower?" asked Reina.

"I think so," replied Steven.

"Woo! We awe awmost there!" laughed Kotemon.

"I don't want to have to fight or get eaten…" sighed Tapirmon, "I just want to go home…"

Reina looked at Steven's face.

"Steven…" said Reina.

"What is it?" asked Steven.

"If you don't mind…how did you get those scars on your face?" asked Reina.

"I don't mind telling you," smiled Steven.

"In the Real World, my real body…" said Steven.

Kotemon and Tapirmon stopped walking and turned around to hear.

"I decided…I wanted this body to be just like my Real Body…When I was younger. My father got drunk a lot…He came home and started ordering me around. I told him that I didn't want to see him like that. Usually, I'd still do it, because since my mother and sister died, I was all he had, and he was all I had. One day…I got fed up with it all. I told him I wasn't going to stand for any of it anymore. Well…He didn't like that. He went upstairs, I thought he was going to bed…but he went up to his closet. He got out one of his old British Long swords. He told me to never disobey him again. I told him as long as he stayed drunk, I wouldn't listen…He used the sword and sliced me on the face," Steven pointed to a scar going down his cheek, "Then, I fell to the ground. He gently started to cut me up in the face a few times more. I ran upstairs and got one of his Japanese Katanas from his collection. I tried to fight him when he came back, but he overpowered me," Steven lifted up his shirt to reveal a huge scar going from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach, "He told me, This will teach you to disobey me, you good for nothing little bastard…" said Steven.

Reina, Tapirmon, and Kotemon were staring in disbelief.

"Steven…" carefully said Reina.

"He left me lying there on the floor, bleeding profusely…after he left, I struggled to get to the phone and called the police…I was sent to a foster home, and I haven't seen my father's face since the day he did that to me…" said Steven, who was starting to lose his control and started to cry.

"Steven…" cried Reina, who hugged Steven tightly.

Kotemon came over to Steven and hugged him also.

Steven slowly stood up.

"Although…that is my past. All I care about now is my present and future. I came here to show that I wasn't some good for nothing bastard, that I could do something and succeed," said Steven, who was starting to gain control again.

"Steven, I believe in you," smiled Reina.

"Thank you…Reina…" smiled Steven.

"Now…let's enter Bloomsburg Tower!" laughed Steven.

The 4 partners ran up to the entrance, and entered the tower.

"Duskmon…Tell me…Tell me that you are ready," said a familiar voice, the voice of the dark Creature.

"I…don't know," Duskmon replied.

"You must kill that girl, if you don't, your true power will never be unleashed," said the creature.

"I know…but…something connects me to that girl," said Duskmon.

"I don't care!" screamed the creature.

"YOU MUST KILL HER! THOSE ARE YOUR ORDERS!" screamed the creature.

Duskmon started feeling an unexplainable feeling of pain.

Duskmon screamed in total agony.

"I will…" mumbled Duskmon.

"YOU WILL WHAT?" screamed the creature.

"I will…kill the girl!" screamed Duskmon.

The pain suddenly stopped.

"Let that be a warning to you, if you disobey me again," smirked the creature.

The room went completely silent.

"Good," sighed Duskmon.

Duskmon had noticed that the creature had left.

"I want to listen to you master, but I can't understand these feelings," growled Duskmon.

Duskmon's sword shot out of its holder in his arm.

"This blade…will decide what my soul truly wants to do," said Duskmon firmly.

Duskmon suddenly disappeared from the room.

Steven, Reina, Tapirmon, and Kotemon were wandering around the huge tower.

"Where are we?" cried Reina as she fell to her knees.

"We're still on the first floor…" growled Steven.

"Where's Baihumon?" asked Tapirmon.

"At the top of the tower," replied Steven.

"And tell me, whwere's that?" asked Kotemon.

"Above us," sighed Steven.

"Are you sure about that? For all we know, we could be in some dungeon under the earth," sighed Reina.

They kept walking and walking.  
They noticed the pictures of many Digimon on the walls.

Reina was looking at them, "Are those Hybrid Digimon?"

"Yeah, over on the left are the Human Hybrids and on the right are the Beast Hybrids," said Steven.

As Reina looked at the pictures, she noticed that there was no picture of Duskmon.

Tapirmon was thinking the same thing.

"Steven…Do you know why there is no picture of Duskmon on the wall?" asked Tapirmon.

"No, not really, I'm surprised about that," said Steven, who was trying to figure out the answer himself.

"It's because, Duskmon isn't the normal Spirit of Darkness," said a voice.

Everyone turned around.

"What? Who's there?!" yelled Steven.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," said the voice, which had a gentle tone in it.

"Why can't we see you?" asked Reina.

"I'm moving at a too fast a speed for you to see me," said the voice.

"At a too fast a speed?" thought Tapirmon.

"Reawwy fast?" asked Kotemon.

"Are you…Baihumon?" asked Steven.

As soon as Steven finished his sentence, a huge white tiger with blue stripes appeared before the adventurers.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Baihumon. I am the Digital God that resides on the BAIHU Server," said Baihumon.

DIGIMON INFO  
Baihumon (221.9 G)   
Data - Mega  
One of the Four Holy Beasts, he boasts supreme power and has the attribute of steel. He guards the Western part of the Digital World. His Iron Claws and Vajira attacks will leave you hurting!

"Baihumon…But…You're…A Digital God…" gasped Reina.

"Yes, and I've heard about what has happened to you, Reina," said Baihumon.

"You mean, about Duskmon?" asked Reina.

"Yes, news travels around pretty quickly here…and not to forget…I AM a god, after all," smiled Baihumon.

Reina couldn't stop staring at Baihumon, his long, sharp teeth seemed like thousands of knives when he spoke.

"Baihumon, what are those things around your body?" asked Tapirmon as he pointed to the small balls of energy surrounding Baihumon.

"These, my dear Digimon, are DigiCores. Every Digimon has one main one, but us Gods have more than all the others," said Baihumon.

Steven broke in.

"Reina really needs to get back to QUINGLONG Server, she needs to look for her friends," said Steven.

"Ahh…I see…" smiled Baihumon.

"And, what were you saying about the Spirits of Darkness being corrupted?" asked Reina.

"Yeah!" yelled Kotemon.

"All I know, is that something is going on, and that the Spirits of Darkness did not form Duskmon before, they formed a completely different Digimon," said Baihumon.

The four others just stared at Baihumon.

"The Spirits of Darkness before only released a sense of 'good' darkness, but these release a sense of bitter 'evil' darkness…I'm worried," said Baihumon.

"Don't worry! There can't be anything that you can't do," smiled Reina.

"Yeah! You are the famous Holy Beast, Baihumon!" laughed Steven.

Baihumon started heading for a set of stairs that just appeared.

"Well, lets see what I can-," said Baihumon.

A familiar voice entered the conversation.

"The only place you will be going, girl, is the Digital Version of Hell," laughed the voice, which had a strong tone of Darkness in it.

There he was, Duskmon was walking down from the stairs that had just appeared.

"Duskmon!" yelled Steven and Reina in unison.

"You devil! What are you doing in my tower?" growled Baihumon.

Tapirmon and Kotemon hid behind Steven and Reina.

"I came here…looking for her," said Duskmon as he pointed at Reina.

Steven jumped in front of Reina.

"I won't let you take her!" yelled Steven.

"Get out of here! NOW!" screamed Baihumon.

Duskmon's sword shot out of the holder in his arm.

"Paralyze Data Eater!" laughed Duskmon.

Suddenly, Baihumon fell over. He wasn't dead, he was just paralyzed very badly.

"He won't bother us now," smiled Duskmon as he walked over Baihumon.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Reina.

"Get away from her!" screamed Steven.

"My order is to kill her, and to kill her now," growled Duskmon.

Steven looked down at Kotemon.

"Are you ready, buddy?" sternly said Steven.

Kotemon nodded and jumped in front of Steven.

01010101

EVOLUTION

10101010

Kotemon started unleashing many Fire Sword attacks.

KOTEMON EVOLVED TO…

The attacks started hitting Kotemon repeatedly.

Kotemon started growing and growing, gaining a huge blade.

DINOHUMON!!!  
  
10101010

EVOLUTION

01010101

"Dinohumon…I've seen one of those before!" yelled Reina.

"Bet you've never seen one as strong as mine," smiled Steven.

"You think you can beat me with that house pet?" laughed Duskmon.

"Tapirmon!" yelled Reina.

"What is it?" cried Tapirmon.

"Tapirmon…I'm scared…What if they can't win? Will I die?" cried Reina.

Tapirmon suddenly froze.

"Die?" growled Tapirmon.

Reina noticed this from before.

"I'LL PROTECT YOU, REINA!" screamed Tapirmon.

01010101

EVOLUTION

10101010

A small pink animal jumped onto Tapirmon, and it gave him energy.

TAPIRMON EVOLVED TO…

Tapirmon absorbed the small animal into his data, and his data was released.

The gold light fused with Tapirmon's data.

KYUBIMON!!!  
  
10101010

EVOLUTION

01010101

Dinohumon looked over at Kyubimon.

"Wow, you look pretty good," he smiled.

"Back off, I may be a female when I'm at this stage, but I won't be taken lightly," laughed Kyubimon.

"How sweet, two Digimon protecting one pathetic human," smiled Duskmon.

"Shut up! Reina is not pathetic!" snarled Steven.

"Now…I don't feel too good at the moment…" sighed Duskmon.

"Heh, you're chickening out, eh?" laughed Steven.

"No…I just want to change into something a bit more comfortable…" smiled Duskmon.

"No!" yelled Reina.

01010101  
BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Duskmon starts changing into Digicode as he transforms into a human.  
The human holds out the Beast Spirit of Darkness as he pulls it into his body.  
"BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" screamed the human.  
Both the human and the spirit changed into Digicode as they fused with one another.  
A large squall could be heard.  
"VELGRMON!!!" screamed the Digimon.  
  
01010101  
BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  


Velgrmon started to whisper.

"Luminous Eye…" whispered Velgrmon.

Suddenly, Velgrmon's head rose and shot two lasers from his eye, one at Kyubimon and one at Dinohumon.

"DINOHUMON!" screamed Steven.

"KYUBIMON!" screamed Reina.

They were hit so hard that they both De-Evolved back into Tapirmon and Kotemon, they were both knocked out.

"That was fun…too easy, albeit," sighed Velgrmon.

01010101

SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
Velgrmon starts changing into Digicode as he transforms into a human.  
The human holds out the Human Spirit of Darkness as he pulls it into his body.  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" screamed the human.  
Both the human and the spirit changed into Digicode as they fused with one another.  
An evil laugh could be heard.  
"DUSKMON!" screamed the Digimon.  
  
01010101  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
10101010

Duskmon started walking towards Reina.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Steven as he jumped in Duskmon's path.

Duskmon kept walking.

"I said-" said Steven.

Duskmon knocked Steven into the wall where Tapirmon and Kotemon were with his fist.

Before Steven was knocked out, he muttered, "Reina…run…"

Duskmon then jumped to Reina, and held his sword to her neck.

"Now…my troublesome little whelp…dies!" 

Duskmon didn't stab her yet.

Reina had her eyes closed.

"Why…WHY CAN'T I KILL HER?" screamed Duskmon.

Reina then opened her eyes.

"I CAN'T KILL HER!!!" screamed Duskmon.

Reina was frozen in fear.

A new voice could be heard.

"Duskmon…I WARNED YOU!" screamed the voice.

Suddenly, a huge blast of black energy slammed into Duskmon's back.

As Duskmon was hit, she saw him flash between Duskmon and his human form.

Reina recognized him as someone she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" screamed Duskmon as he suddenly disappeared.

  
Reina fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Who was he…" gasped Reina.

She sat there, motionless, until everyone else had returned to normal.

Now, Steven, Tapirmon, Reina, Kotemon, and Baihumon were standing at the top of the tower.

"Now, I'm going to transport you to QUINGLONG Server…" said Baihumon.

"Don't worry about the whole number of battles rule, something is going on in this world, the servers have been messing up, so that rule has been broken. I suspect Duskmon has something to do with it," said Baihumon.

Everyone else nodded.

Reina and Tapirmon walked over to Steven and Kotemon.

"So…Steven…are you sure you don't want to come?" softly asked Reina.

"Reina, I'm sure, I need to take my own path," said Steven.

Reina smiled.

"Thanks, for caring about me so much since I got here," she smiled.

"No problem, I had lots of fun," smiled Steven.  
Reina stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed Steven on the cheek.

"I mean it, thanks" smiled Reina.

Steven started to blush.

Meanwhile, Tapirmon was saying his goodbyes too.

"I guess…see ya around?" asked Tapirmon.

"See me awound? Awound where?" asked Kotemon.

"That means, I'll see you soon," sighed Tapirmon.

"Wep! See wou again swoon!" laughed Kotemon.

Reina stood in the circle that Baihumon made.

"Bye Steven and Kotemon!" yelled both Tapirmon and Reina.

"Thank you so much, Baihumon!" laughed Reina.

"No problem, the least I could do," smiled Baihumon.

Baihumon started glowing.

"GOD'S FURY! SERVER CHANGE! NORTHERN SECTOR! QUINGLONG SERVER!" screamed Baihumon.

Everything started getting brighter and brighter until she couldn't see the smile on Steven's face any longer.

Reina and Tapirmon landed in an unknown place.

But, Reina could feel it, she was back in QUINGLONG Server.

Emi: Things from my past keep haunting me…

Ketsa: It could be worse…

Shimi: What's going on?  
V-Team: Bad things…

Emi: Team ONI and Team Megasonic are trying to rebuild themselves. They're known as sONIx now.

Ketsa: Weird name…

Emi: They want to take over CHERUBI, SERAPHI, and OPHANI servers…

Everyone: *Sigh* Next Chapter…

LOAD: 17 – the strike of the sONIx


	17. the strike of the sONIx

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
By DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 17 – the strike of the sONIx

Emi, Ketsa, Shimi, and V-Team were walking across the desert sand.

"It should be up ahead," said Emi.

They were walking towards a huge city, Sun Phoenix City.

"Emi, how did you know that this city was here?" asked Shimi.

"I've been here when the Digital World wasn't in servers, this is the Red Flame Desert," said Emi.

"I don't remember this place," sighed V-Team.

"You weren't alive yet, none of you were," said Emi.

"So, you came here with us-," said Ketsa.

V-Team shoved his hand over Ketsa's mouth.

V-Team whispered, "You know we promised not to say anything about…her…"

They were getting closer and closer to the city.

Shimi was having fun flying in front of the pack.

"Look at me go!" laughed Shimi.

Suddenly, three huge Digimon jumped out of the sand.

Shimi screamed and flew back to Emi.

"Who are they?" yelled Emi.

Ketsa and V-Team jumped in front of Emi, but Shimi stayed behind him, he was still shocked.

The Digimon had a fierce spider-like appearance.

"We are…Dokugumon! We have been so hungry for the past few weeks…our wait has finally paid off!" growled the first Dokugumon.

DIGIMON INFO  
Dokugumon (91.9 G)   
Virus - Champion  
This spider Digimon has one of the most poisonous bites! Watch out, this fearsome Digimon corrodes everything, and their Stinger Pollation and Arachno Batoto attack doesn't make anything better!

The Dokugumon were arranged in a triangle formation.

The first Dokugumon that spoke lunged straight for Ketsa.

The second one went after V-Team, and the third went for Shimi.

"Now! Let's show them what we've got!" yelled Emi.

Ketsa started running away from the others, so no one could get hurt.

Ketsa quickly jumped around and began his attack.

"PEPPER BREATH!" yelled Ketsa as a huge fireball shot from his mouth.

Dokugumon was ready too.

"STINGER POLLATION!" yelled Dokugumon as she shot out a huge poisonous web at Ketsa.

The Pepper Breath shot right through the Stinger Pollation.

While Dokugumon was confused, Ketsa charged for it.

"CLAW ATTACK!" yelled Ketsa as he jumped on Dokugumon's back and started furiously clawing it.

Dokugumon rolled over on her back.

"Time to finish this!" yelled Ketsa.

Ketsa jumped in the air.

"PEPPER BREATH!" screamed Agumon as he shot multiple Pepper Breaths from above.

After the smoke cleared, Emi held up his old D-TerminalEX and got ready.

Dokugumon's data flew into the D-TerminalEX while the Digi-Egg of the first Dokugumon flew into the sky.

"Great job, Ketsa!" laughed Emi, "take a rest before you do anymore!"

Ketsa sat down, and caught his breath.

Meanwhile, V-Team was having some fun.

"BOOM BOOM PUNCH!" laughed V-Team as he kept punching Dokugumon in the face.

Dokugumon got tired of it.

"Arachno Batoto!" screamed the Dokugumon.

A huge blast of purple energy shot from the Dokugumon's mouth, and hit V-Team directly.

V-Team was thrown back pretty far.

V-Team's eyes shone a dark blue.

"V-HEADBUTT!" screamed V-Team as he rammed straight into Dokugumon's head.

Emi noticed this and held up his D-TerminalEX again.

The second Dokugumon's data flew into his D-TerminalEX and the Digi-Egg flew away.

"Great job, V-Team!" yelled Emi.

"Thanks, Emi!" smiled V-Team.

"All that's left is Shimi," said Emi.

Shimi was having some problems with his Dokugumon.

This Dokugumon was much too fast for Shimi, and Shimi hadn't got one attack on it.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" yelled Shimi as a huge ball of air shot from his mouth.

The Dokugumon jumped out of the way.

"STINGER POLLATION!" yelled Dokugumon as it shot out a huge poisonous web at Shimi.

The web hit Shimi and exploded.

"SHIMI!" screamed Emi.

Shimi was lying on the ground, his data was exposed.

Dokugumon was about to jump onto Shimi and absorb his data.

Before it could, a ball of fire hit Dokugumon on the side and stunned it temporarily.

"Shimi! Are you all right?" asked Emi as he ran to Shimi's side.

Shimi's data was not visible any longer.

"I'm fine…" coughed Shimi.

Ketsa and V-Team ran over to Emi and Shimi.

"I'm…not…done…YET!" screamed the badly injured Dokugumon.

Dokugumon was being engulfed in a bright white light.

"EVOLUTION!" yelled Dokugumon.

Out of the bright light came a huge spider-woman Digimon.

"Fear the ultimate power of ARUKENIMON!" screamed the Digimon.

DIGIMON INFO  
Arukenimon (132.5 G)   
Virus - Ultimate  
This spider-woman Digimon has some ultimate power. She uses her Spider Thread and Pedetration Spider attacks to defeat her enemies. This cruel and inhuman bug master likes to play with the prey she captures!

Ketsa, Shimi, and V-Team started laughing.

"You think that is going to stop us?" laughed Emi.

A man dressed in black clothing suddenly appeared in front of Arukenimon.

Emi and the others stood back a bit.

"Who are you?" growled Emi, who had stopped laughing.

"Hmm. Emitsu, is it? All of us are looking for you," smiled the man.

"How do you know my full name?" asked Emi.

"Don't bother my master!" yelled Ketsa.

"Emitsu, the boy who sent the leaders of Team ONI and Team Megasonic to prison, and also stopped the Digimon Crisis," smiled the man.

"So what?" asked Shimi.

"We are after you," smiled the man.

"Who are you!" growled V-Team, who had his fists ready to fire.

"My name is…just call me…Xeno," said the man.

"Why are you trying to attack me? Who do you work for?" yelled Emi.

"I am a member of sONIx, the new team created by former members of the two teams that you destroyed," replied Xeno, "We must kill you, who knows, you may pull a stunt like last time."

"Now, if it's alright, I'm going to kill you now, ARUKENIMON! GO!" yelled Xeno.

"NOT SO FAST!" yelled Emi's three Digimon.

Emi smiled, as he knew what his bond with his Digimon was about to produce.

---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-V-Mon punched himself four times-  
V-Mon evolved to...  
-The Evolution Light flashed onto V-Mon as he grew wings and got bigger and more muscular-  
V-DRAMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Patamon jumped into the air and released six Boom Bubble attacks-   
Patamon evolved to...  
-The six Boom Bubbles changed into pure white Angel Wings-  
-The light changes Patamon into a humanoid and the wings merge with the body-  
ANGEMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Agumon ran and released five Pepper Breath attacks-Agumon evolved to...  
-The five Pepper Breath attacks changed into a huge beetle shell like mask-  
-The light changes Agumon into a more muscular dinosaur Digimon and the mask covers the Digimon's head-  
GREYMON!!!  
---  
END  
---

Xeno stood back, almost amazed.

"All of them…Evolved at once?" Xeno wondered.

"My bonds with my Digimon can overcome anything!" yelled Emi.

Arukenimon started to back away from everyone else.

"V-BREATH ARROW!" screamed V-Team as he shot a huge arrow shaped as a V from his mouth.

"HAND OF FATE!" yelled Shimi as he pulled his hand back, then released a stream of Light energy.

"NOVA BLAST!" growled Ketsa as he unleashed a huge fireball from his mouth.

All three attacks hit Arukenimon.

"NOO!" she screamed.

Emi held up his D-TerminalEX.

Xeno held up a D-TerminalEX and absorbed the Digicode and the Digi-Egg.

"What, you have one too?" asked Emi.

"You need to start absorbing the Digi-Egg too, it makes good food when your Digimon are hungry," smiled Xeno.

"Great job, guys!" yelled Emi to his Digimon.

"Now, are you ready for the main attraction?" smiled Xeno.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emi.

"Our Gods. Our true Gods. Not those pathetic server gods. There are two main gods of the Digital World, and we have the power to summon both of them. Prepare to die, ANCIENT GOD…REVOUTION!" yelled Xeno.

Suddenly, the sky started changing into a weird whitish color.

A small angel Digimon with the only thing being visible being its 12 shining wings was flying in the sky.

"NOW! MY GOD! KILL THE BOY!" screamed Xeno.

"Gran-" said the Digimon.

Suddenly, a huge red bird Digimon swooped down and picked up Emi and his Digimon.

The Digimon started flying away from where the Angel Digimon was.

"Let this be a warning to you, Emitsu! We will be waiting in the CHERUBI, OPHANI, and SERAPHI servers!" yelled Xeno, then both Xeno and the Angel disappeared.

"Who are you?" asked Emi.

"Don't worry about it, but if you must, I am Zhuqiaomon," said the red phoenix Digimon.

DIGIMON INFO  
Zhuqiaomon (291.3 G)   
Virus - Mega  
Watch out for this Digimon God's Purgatory Claws and Crimson Blaze attacks! This fiery holy bird protects the Southern part of the Digital World!

"You must hurry! Your friends will need you! They need you very soon! GET GOING!" screamed Zhuqiaomon.

"GOD'S FURY! SERVER CHANGE! NORTHERN SECTOR! QUINGLONG SERVER!" screamed Zhuqiaomon.

Suddenly, Emi and his Digimon disappeared.

"If I left them here any longer…The angel would have gotten them. This world needs them…" said Zhuqiaomon as he flew into the sunset.

Back in QUINGLONG, Emi and his Digimon landed right on top of a small Digimon…a Tapirmon with a young girl as his tamer, Reina.

Yositomo: Now, we've saved you.

V-Mon: Yay!

Yositomo: But, there is another person we need to save.

V-Mon: What?

Yositomo: A young boy is going to be tricked by the Hybrids, we have to stop them!

Yositomo and V-Mon: Next Chapter!

LOAD: 18 – The Strike of Thunder in a Young Boy's Heart!


	18. The Strike of Thunder in a Young Boy’s H...

Digimon: The Virtual Battle V.2 Joint Progress  
  
By DrTomoe123  
  
LOAD: 18 – The Strike of Thunder in a Young Boy's Heart!

"V-Mon…Are we going to get home anytime soon?" said Yositomo, who was sitting in a small café.

V-Mon got done sipping his Cappuccino.

"This stuff is really good," smiled V-Mon, who was clearly not paying much attention to Yositomo.

"V-Mon, are you paying attention?" sighed Yositomo.

V-Mon jumped up.

"Oh…yeahh..Whatever," smiled V-Mon.

Yositomo got up out of his chair and punched the chair back under the table.

"Time to go, V-Mon!" said Yositomo.

V-Mon jumped out of his chair, threw away the rest of his Cappuccino and walked out of the café door with Yositomo.

There they were, a huge city in the middle of EBONWU Server, the home of Ebonwumon.

There was a huge room in the center of a hollowed out tree, Arbormon and Grumblemon were standing in it, pacing around.

"Hey Hey Hey, I heard that there's one of those kids that Duskmon is after," said Arbormon.

"Erm? What does Arbormon mean?" growled Grumblemon.

"One of those kids is in this server, you troll," said Arbormon.

"Ooh! Grumblemon wants to eat kid! Does kid have yummy Digimon?" laughed Grumblemon.

"Hey, I don't know, I just know, I want to get 'em," said Arbormon.

"Arbormon! Does Arbormon have P Spirit of Thunder that Duskmon took from H Spirit of Ice Digimon?" asked Grumblemon.

"Yep Yep Yep, I do, that Kumamon guy couldn't do anythin' right," said Arbormon.

"Now! Grumblemon wants Grumblemon and Arbormon to go find kid!" yelled Grumblemon.

"Hey Hey Hey, Lets go get some Digicode to eat!" laughed Arbormon.

"What are you doing?" asked V-Mon.

"I'm trying to find a way to get out of this Server," said Yositomo.

Yositomo and V-Mon were walking around the streets of Tortoise City.

"Why can't we go into the shops?" asked V-Mon.

"We need to hurry!" yelled Yositomo.

"C'mon! Please!" yelled V-Mon, who started punching Yositomo's leg.

"Alright, only a few though," sighed Yositomo.

V-Mon and Yositomo walked up to a store that was called, 'The Digimon Link System."

They both walked in.

Suddenly, a salesperson jumped up to Yositomo and almost tripped him.

"Welcome to the Digimon Link System!" said the man.

"Here you can find the most powerful accessories for your Digimon!" continued the salesperson.

"Like what?" asked Yositomo.

"Our newest product, straight from MEGAMI, is the upgraded all-in-one device, the successor to the D-TerminalEX, the D-Router!" said the man.

"D-Router? What does it do?" asked Yositomo.

"I'm glad you asked! If you have more than one, or if you are in a group with every member having one, you can transfer data, items, and money to one another!" laughed the man.

"That could be useful," said Yositomo.

"How much?" asked V-Mon.

"Only…10,000 BITs!" laughed the man.

"10,000 BITs? How much is that in yen?" asked Yositomo.

"10,000 BITs in Japanese Yen is…10,000,000 Yen!" said the man.

(10,000,000 Yen = Roughly to $100,000)

"WHAT?" screamed Yositomo.

"A special limited time offer! You get 10 of the new D-Routers and a random Digimental!" yelled the man.

"I never heard about this money…I never really had to use it…I just told the Café lady my name and she let me go, I guess she's a fan of mine," said Yositomo.

"I don't think so, that is how you access accounts in this game, your Username," said the man.

"Gwah…" sighed Yositomo.

"C'mon! Let's buy it!" yelled V-Mon.

Yositomo sighed.

"Can I see how much I have in my account first?" asked Yositomo.

"Sure, just walk over to the register over here…" said the man.

The man walked over behind the small computer on a desk.

"Yositomo Suzuki," said Yositomo.

"Alright…WOW," gasped the man.

"What is it?" asked Yositomo.

"You have quite a few BITs," said the man.

"How many?" asked Yositomo.

The man turned the computer monitor around and pointed to the screen.

Name: Yositomo Suzuki

Digimon: V-Mon

Rank: Returning Champion

BITs: 10, 000,000,000,000,000,000 (10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Yen)

Starting Server: QUINGLONG  
Current Server: EBONWU

Yositomo just stood there speechless.

V-Mon tried punching his leg, to see if he was still alive.

"Ten Sextillion Yen…Is that…possible?" Yositomo muttered.

"Don't worry, the Yen thing is just there as a comparison, this money can only be used in this world, no converting," laughed the man.

Yositomo fell to the ground.

"I thought I was rich…" sighed Yositomo.

"Well, would you like to buy the D-Routers?" asked the man.

"Sure!" yelled Yositomo.

The man handed Yositomo a box with ten of them in it.

Yositomo pulled one out and pushed the on button.

The D-Router looked like a D-Terminal, but had a Blue/Silver color scheme, a large circular screen, four directional buttons, an on/off button, and a confirm and cancel button.

The screen read the following:

User: (Yositomo Suzuki)  
Password: (***********)

You have one new item!

Access INBOX

(LOADING…)

You have one item in your INBOX.

Enter INBOX

You have received DIGIMENTAL OF COURAGE.

Moving to ITEMS folder…

Enter ITEMS

You have three items:

Digimon License

Digimental of Courage

Digimon INFO Version 8.324.1352

Exit ITEMS

Enter MONEY

Money: 9,999,999,999,999,990,000

OFF

"Wow, the Digimental of Courage, Thanks," said Yositomo.

"Yes, anytime!" said the man.

"Let's go!" yelled V-Mon.

Yositomo and V-Mon left the building.

A small boy in a yellow jacket and dark blue pants with brown eyes, hair, and oval shaped glasses walked down the street.

"Why didn't I get a Digimon?" he sighed.

The young boy remembered back when he got to the Digital World.

The boy entered a room, filled with computers, and a huge Agumon statue in the center of the room.

He looked around aimlessly, until he saw a desk that said "DIGIMON RETRIEVAL."

The boy ran over to the desk, which had no people in line.

"Do you wish to upload a Digimon from MEGAMI Digital Monster Server?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes!" said the boy.

"What is your name?" asked the receptionist.

"My name is Shinjitsu Tsuki, people usually call me Shinji," he replied.

"Alright…" said the receptionist as she clicked the computer mouse and typed on the keyboard.

Shinji was jumping with excitement, he was about to get his own Digimon.

"I'm sorry, your name isn't on the list," said the receptionist.

"What? It has to be! I signed up with a Tentomon back in the Real World!" yelled Shinji.

"I'm sorry, now, people are waiting, please move along," said the receptionist.

"But…" muttered Shinji.

"I said, move along," said the receptionist.

Shinji walked out of the center, he was crying crazily.

As he walked down the street, he heard something coming from the alley.

"Hey Hey Hey, Kid, I've heard about your problems," said a weird voice.

"Me think that you need me to help!" yelled another voice.

Shinji stopped.

"C'mon kid, c'mon, c'mon, you need to accept our help," said the first voice.

"How do you know…" said Shinji.

"That you don't have any Digimon?" said the second voice.

"We can help you," said the first voice.

"How?" asked Shinji.

"We can change you into a Digimon," said the first voice.

A huge, brown arm came out of the alley and grabbed Shinji's arm.

Shinji screamed an ear shattering scream.

As V-Mon and Yositomo were walking, they heard Shinji's scream coming from nearby.

"What was that?" growled V-Mon.

"It sounded like a scream coming from a human!" yelled Yositomo.

"Where was it?" asked Yositomo.

"It came from that alleyway over there!" said V-Mon, who was pointing to the alleyway.

They both ran into the alley to see three things.

"Who are you?" asked a huge, round creature.

"Who do you think you are?" asked a smaller, troll like creature.

"Help Me!" yelled the little boy.

"Let go of him now!" yelled Yositomo.

"Does you human know who human is dealing with?" asked the troll.

"Hey hey hey, get ready to die, don't order us around," said the round creature.

"Help Me! They are going to hurt me!" yelled the boy.

The two creatures moved backwards into the light.

"Now hear, my name is Arbormon!"

"Me name is Grumblemon!"  
"We are here to have some fun!"

"Now you going to not have fun!"

"We are the Hybrid Generation!" 

"The Ultimate Momentation!"

UPDATING…DIGIMON INFO

(The new style of Digimon INFO will be:

DIGIMON INFO  
Digimon Name (Size G(iga Bytes))   
Attribute – Level

Type

Attack A

Attack B  
Description )

DIGIMON INFO  
Arbormon (109.6 G)   
Virus – Hybrid

Cyborg

Roundhouse Punch

Blockade Seed  
This Digimon is the Human Hybrid of Wood. It likes to push around weaker Digimon, and it is known as a complete butthead in Digimon Social Circles.

DIGIMON INFO  
Grumblemon (100.23 G)   
Virus – Hybrid

Ogre

Snake Eye Break

Jack in the Box  
A master at making weapons and armor! The warrior of the earth!!

"All we wanted is to make this kid into one of us," smiled Arbormon.

"Methinks that this is the kid that Duskmon was after, very nosy," said Grumblemon.

"NOSY?" yelled Yositomo.

Arbormon looked at Shinji.

He held up the P Spirit of Thunder.

"C'mon…just take this!" laughed Arbormon.

"V-Mon!" yelled Yositomo, "I've had enough of this! Get ready!

V-Mon jumped and grabbed the boy, and threw him next to Yositomo.

"BOOM BOOM PUNCH!" yelled V-Mon as he tried to punch Arbormon.

Arbormon just stood there.

"That didn't do anything!" laughed Arbormon.

Yositomo started laughing.

"Aren't you missing something?" yelled Shinji.

Arbormon noticed what he was missing.

"THE P SPIRIT OF THUNDER!" yelled Arbormon.

V-Mon threw it to Yositomo.

"V-Mon! I need to hold them off for a minute!" yelled Yositomo.

"How am I gonna do that?" asked V-Mon.

Yositomo got an idea.

"Remember that item we got from the salesman?" asked Yositomo.

"The Digimental?" asked V-Mon.

"Yeah! Go! V-Mon!" yelled Yositomo.

Yositomo held up his D-Router and yelled, "DIGIMENTAL…UP!"

01010101  
ARMOR EVOLUTION  
10101010  
  
V-Mon started glowing as his body got taller and thinner.

"DIGIMENTAL UP! COURAGE ARMOR EVOLUTION!" screamed V-Mon.  
The Digimental of Courage shot out of the D-Router and started changing into armor.  
The armor started attaching itself to the taller V-Mon.

Flamedramon!  
The Fire of Courage!  
   
10101010  
ARMOR EVOLUTION  
01010101

"V-Mon! Is that really you?" gasped Yositomo.

DIGIMON INFO  
Flamedramon (79.2 G)   
Vaccine – Armor

Dragon Man

Fire Rocket

Knuckle Fire  
He armor evolves using the Digimental and smashes his enemies using his fist of fire!

"I'll take care of them while you talk to the kid," said Flamedramon.

Flamedramon turned around to Arbormon and Grumblemon.

"FIRE ROCKET!!" yelled Flamedramon as he jumped up and shot fireballs from his claws.

Yositomo bent down to Shinji.

"What's your name?" asked Yositomo.

"Shinjitsu Tsuki, call me Shinji," he replied.

"Cool, my name is Yositomo," he answered.

"You mean…the champion?" gasped Shinji.

Yositomo started to blush.

"More about that later," smiled Yositomo.

"Anyway, do you know what this thing is?" asked Yositomo.

"No, not really," said Shinji.

"This item changes you into a Digimon, all the powers, everything," smiled Yositomo.

"Cool!" yelled Shinji.

"The thing is, I want you to have it…if you promise to be on our side, those guys that caught you are people called the Hybrid Generation, they have these spirits too, but they use them for evil," said Yositomo.

"Really? I promise that I'll be good! But, I want you to promise something for me," said Shinji.

"What's that?" asked Yositomo.

"That you'll be my friend, they never gave me a Digimon so I've been lonely…" smiled Shinji.

Yositomo smiled and put his hand on Shinji's back.

"Sure, buddy," he said.

Yositomo reached into his backpack and pulled out a D-Router.

"Here, take this, and login," said Yositomo.

"Ooh! I used to have one of these, so it will be easy," said Shinji.

"There!" yelled Shinji.

"Now, take this spirit, and put it in front of the Scanner Port," said Yositomo.

Shinji grabbed the spirit and held it in front of the Scanner.

"Done!" laughed Shinji.

They both faced Arbormon, Flamedramon, and Grumblemon.

"ROUNDHOUSE PUNCH!" screamed Arbormon.

"SNAKE EYE BREAK!" yelled Grumblemon.

Both attacks hit Flamedramon, and he was thrown back.

"Yositomo…I need a bit of help here," said Flamedramon, who was breathing very hard.

"I don't know what happens now, but I think you'll figure it out," said Yositomo.

"I can feel it, I can feel a presence inside me…" said Shinji.

Shinji held up his D-Router.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" yelled Shinji.

---  
010101  
PICO SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
  


Shinji started changing into Digicode.  
"Pico Spirit...EVOLUTION!!!" screamed Shinji.  
The P Spirit of Thunder flew out of his D-Router.

The P Spirit of Thunder also changed into Digicode.

Shinji's Digicode and the Spirit's Digicode fused together.

"ChibiKawagamon!" yelled the Digimon.

---  
010101  
PICO SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
  


DIGIMON INFO  
ChibiKawagamon (32.6 G)   
Vaccine – Pico Hybrid

Insect

Baby Thunder Strike

Heart of Thunder  
This Pico Hybrid of Thunder shocks all evil! It may be very dangerous, so watch out!

"You look great, Shinji…err…I mean ChibiKawagamon!" yelled Yositomo.

ChibiKawagamon looked like a small red and purple bug Digimon. It had small wings and human hands.

The Pico Hybrid flew next to Flamedramon.

"Time to teach them a lesson!" laughed Flamedramon.

  
Flamedramon jumped into the air and pulled his claws back.

"FIRE ROCKET!" he screamed as fireballs started shooting at Grumblemon.

ChibiKawagamon flew up and yelled, "BABY THUNDER STRIKE!"

Both attacks hit Grumblemon at the same time.

"NOO!" he screamed as he changed into Digicode.

"What? His spirit! I better get it!" yelled Yositomo.

Yositomo held up his D-Router and absorbed his Digicode and the H Spirit of Earth.

The remainder formed a DigiEgg and flew away.

 "Great! Now get Arbormon's spirit!" yelled Yositomo.

Flamedramon started punching Arbormon repeatedly.

After he was done, Arbormon was almost dead.

Flamedramon looked at ChibiKawagamon.

"You should kill him, he did try to kidnap you after all," smiled Flamedramon.

"Right," smiled ChibiKawagamon.

ChibiKawagamon flew down to Arbormon and put his hands on Arbormon's head.

"HEART OF THUNDER!" he screamed.

Thousands of volts of electricity flew through Arbormon as he changed into Digicode.

ChibiKawagamon reverted back into Shinji and he held up his D-Router and absorbed his data and the spirit.

The remainder formed a DigiEgg and flew away.

Suddenly, they were all transported to the foot of a huge tree.

Here he was, the God of this server, Ebonwumon.

DIGIMON INFO  
Ebonwumon (300.1 G)   
Vaccine – Mega

Holy Beast

Phantom Mist

Black Hail  
This oldest of the Four Holy Beasts is the guardian of the North. He projects illusions onto the fog and invites mental destruction!

Yositomo, Flamedramon, or Shinji couldn't talk or move.

"I must hurry, the other Gods have made all of your friends appear in the same place back on QUINGLONG Server. I must do the same and send you there," said Ebonwumon.

"Also, great job for destroying these Hybrids, as this is the purpose you have next, you must fight the final Hybrids and restore order," said Ebonwumon.

"Enough, farewell, and good luck," he said.

"GOD'S FURY! SERVER CHANGE! NORTHERN SECTOR! QUINGLONG SERVER!" screamed Ebonwumon.

Suddenly, Yositomo, Flamedramon, and Shinji were back.

Reina, Tapirmon, Ramza, Emi, V-Team, Ketsa, and Shimi were standing in front of Yositomo.

A small cat ran up and started sniffing Yositomo.

"Welcome home," Reina smiled.

Yositomo: We're all back together!  
Reina: I missed you all!  
Emi: I missed you all too…Ramza…

Ramza: Yeah…

V-Mon: WHEE!

Shinji: Hello…my name is Shinji…

Nice to meet you!  
Now, we must all find the last Hybrids.

It may be too easy, it seems that they're trying to find us!

Next Chapter:

LOAD: 19 – An Old Friend Returns! The Spirits of Flame Burn Brightly Once Again!


End file.
